Harry Potter and the Arch of Truth
by Ascended Alteran
Summary: A dark Harry Potter/Elders Scroll IV:Oblivion crossover. Sirius falls through the veil into one of the planes of Oblivion, Harry comes into his inheritance as a half Daedric Prince and grows a backbone. Chapter 1 given a complete overhaul, please review!
1. Memories and Decisions

Memories and Decisions

Old decrepit gravestones thrusting out of the earth, the cackle of laughter always send cold spiders crawling all over my back in fear. Wide innocent eyes staring as a small hunched figure approached. A green beam wraps comfortably around his body slowly lowering him down the ground, wide eyes staring up at the stars unblinking. Liquid falling down onto him as I hover over him.

Others trying to pull me away from him, but I could not leave him, I had promised to bring his body back to his family. I saw his dad approach, but even with him, there I just could not let go. It was almost as if I let go then he could not come back, that I could not save him. I was supposed to be the hero the savior, how could I be that if I cannot even save a classmate.

Suddenly I was in a very familiar room; it was an unused amphitheatre with stone benches leading down to a dais in the middle of the room. A giant archway stood prominently in the middle of the dais. Somehow, it felt important to me as if it was calling to me. I remember the feeling of the voices calling me through the veil. I got the feeling that if I were to walk through it I would get all my answers, my life would have meaning again.

Suddenly more people appeared, some I was familiar with, Luna with here dreamlike smile, Ron with his fiery disposition, Hermione looking calm and controlled as always and Neville stoic and wary.

Other arrived covered in black robes and white masks we danced colors shooting out of our wands. Tommy Boy was here somewhere but right now, I was looking to the back as if waiting for someone.

More people arrived, familiar faces that made me smile, there was Sirius and Remus, the only family members I had left. Sure, I was made an honorary Weasley but they just could not compare to the feelings I had for the remaining marauders.

They were my only connection to my parents, the only ones who had been there before my first Halloween, the only ones who had fond memories of my parents. There always were Snape's memories, but his memories were of torment of humiliation.

The battle turned in our favor with the Order's arrival, I smiled at that, here we were four fifth year and one fourth year holding off adult wizards who used dark magic and none of us had died. Sure there were some injuries but that did not matter the order was here to help us, to heal us, to rescue us.

Sirius and I dueled with Malfoy, the arch looming over us. I smiled when Sirius called me James. Happiness weld up inside me spreading throughout my body with new energy, I wasn't the boy Harry who should stay out of the way and let the adults deal with dangerous situations, I was the adult, at least to Sirius, and that was all that mattered to me.

I was so lost up in the euphoria that I almost missed Bellatrix Black shoot a red spell at Sirius. The spell hit him in the chest and he stumbled back into the arch. The same arch that continued to call for me, wanting me to enter.

I wanted to go with Sirius he needed me and I needed him. However, Remus was holding on to me dragging me back. How could I tell him that Sirius needed me, that I needed Sirius? I grounded Sirius, and he ungrounded me, he made me forget the world around me and made me enjoy myself.

I could not overcome the werewolf's strength and so I gave up and became limp in his arms crying. Anger built up in me, first it was directed at Remus for holding me back, and then I realized that he was not to blame. He did not understand my feelings for Sirius or why I felt I had to go to through the veil, he was only doing what he felt was right.

The anger turned to Bellatrix; she after all was responsible for more pain and suffering then any other Death Eater. She was the insane one, the one who made the Longbottoms suffer a fate worse than death, where their brains were mush, where they could not recognize their own son. She was the one who had sent Sirius through the arch. She was the tormentor the one who looked down on me.

Sensing Remus' arms lax, I took this as my chance to make her pay for all that she had done. I ran after her anger seething through my veins. A small part of my mind was relishing the fact that I was going to be her judge, jury and executioner. She deserved not Azkaban, no she deserved far worse. There she could just return to her master's side and continue to destroy innocent people, but dead she would not harm anyone. I was not turning evil I was killing to preserve lives.

I could not killer her right away, no, she did not deserve that, that would be too nice a fate for her. No, she was going to die slowly, to beg for mercy, which I would look her in her eyes, smile and say never. Watching as her eyes widened with fear as I killed her.

I put her under the cruciatus curse, watching as she smiled as if she was enjoying this, smiling devilishly up at me. Redness burned behind my eyes at her lack of suffering, before I could go much further Tommy Boy came to her rescue and with a final smirk, she left.

I remember him dueling Dumbeldore with lack of interest, my mind focused solely on where I had tortured Bellatrix, wanting to do more to her, wanting to finish her. Then I felt Tommy Boy's presence in my mind and myself being pushed back to the background allowing him to take control.

Suddenly my eyes opened, which I quickly shut. The light was searing my retina, the Oriel window was allowing too much light in this morning. Oh how I wanted to just close them again and hope that I had no dreams, but I had to work. Most people my age, like Ron, could sleep in whenever they want had parents that smiled at them, that comforted them when they suffered.

Me, I was a servant, the house caretaker; though unlike other servants I was not paid and I got barely any food. It wasn't that I was mistreated, no, Uncle Vernon never mistreated me, sure he beat me till I was speckled in blue and black, sure he cut me open with a belt so that I bled, but he never abused me. He was always proud of the fact that they were a normal household.

I thought that this was normal that his treatment was usual for any household, that every child was treated this way. This was why I never told anybody, because my friends probably went through the same treatment. I watched as the rays moved down the walls exposing across the room from my bed my Gryffindor pennant, and picture of Hedwig I had drawn last year during the summer when I was bored.

Hedwig she was my first friend and always remained loyal even to the end. She had starved to death a few weeks into the break. I had run out of owl treats and Vernon had superglue the window shut so I could not let her out to eat. She was now the last in a long list of casualties of people who were close to me. Her death and Sirius' were the hardest to bear.

Vernon refused to let me bury her in the garden probably afraid that her dead body would taint the garden. So I keep her body in one of Dudley's old trainer boxes.

The sun next hit the wardrobe with the busted door from Dobby trying to throw himself against it when I had thrown him in it, in second year. I watched as the beams sparkle on the bedroom doorknob that used to have many locks, but had been removed after several business guests had commented on why they had a door that needed so many locks and a cat flap.

Nobody ever pays attention to the simple things anymore, like the sun rising and how it lights up a room in the morning, they expect the sun to be there every morning, just as they expect me to save the world from Tommy Boy. They do not see me as a person just look at Snape he views me as my father and nobody else. Even after seeing my memories of my house elf life, he still treats me no different.

Even Ron never saw me as just Harry. No to him, I was the Boy-Who-Lived, a rich little boy who got everything he wanted. Even after he figured out what my home life was, his jealousy always rose when I ended up doing things that he had wanted to do but couldn't, especially when it involved money. Just like in my fourth year when he was jealous over me becoming a champion in the Triwizard Tournament.

Sure, since the beginning of fifth year, his loyalty has not wavered, but that does not mean that it would never waver again. Hermione on the other hand was harder to figure out, she did not start out as my friend, but she eventually became my friend, which shows that she waited until she knew me before she befriended me.

The other people at school I did not know if they see me, or if they just see me as a figurehead. One thing was sure after my experience at the Department of Mysteries I was defiantly not ready to defeat Tommy Boy. Sure, I could hold my ground against the Death Eaters for a little while, but I would not be able to go offensive and push them back without the help of the Order.

Before long, I heard the daily call to act as house elf. Oh, if only Snape could see me now, cooking food for my aunt and uncle, then he could stop his insults about what a happy and perfect life I had where I was treated like royalty. I played the role of house elf not because I wanted to, or enjoyed it, but because I was made to, by them.

Now that I thought about it, why did I continue it? I was old enough to not be scared by my uncle anymore. Sure, that would probably lead to more bruises and cuts, but at least I would be free for my final hours of my life.

I turned my attention back to the fried eggs bacon and sausage I was cooking. Finally it was done after serving it to them I was given my breakfast and because I hadn't messed it up I was "treated" to more than leftovers as my aunt pointed to four buttermilk scones and some clotted cream and jam.

After I had eaten my given meal, my uncle pulled me aside and berated me about waking him up last night. Though I had no idea that I had woke him up at all, but I felt that it would be pointless to tell him. To placate him I apologized profusely, though in the end it made little difference.

"Now listen here boy this has gone on long enough you have to stop waking me up. Last night will be the last time you do that" he glared at me.

"Vernon you need to hurry up before the M25 and the M42 become crowded" Petunia encouragingly said.

"One moment Petunia" Vernon lovingly responded.

"Now boy remember that just because I'm gone doesn't mean that you're free to do whatever you please, no, I'm going to make you work. I have talked with Petunia and we have figured out a schedule for you to follow while I am gone. Since I am in a rush Petunia will hand it to you."

I nodded my head not daring to speak. Oh how I wish I could stand up for myself, but it was just so much easier to just give in and let others control your life.

"Oh before I forget, I know how you can't use it, but whatever you did to Dudley last year and got away with no punishment, you obviously have no laws in your freak world, and if I find Dudley in a similar situation I will punish you myself. I have never punished you before because I am a family man and I place my family first and I will never sink myself low enough to abuse a child but if you do this I will have no choice." I could see the mad glint in his eyes daring me to do it just so that he could punish me.

I nodded not wanting to take that bait, and my uncle, to my great relief, walked away. This was the best birthday present my uncle had ever given me, an entire day plus a weekend without him. I hoped nothing bad happened so that this would happen more often, but highly unlikely because the fates enjoyed torturing me.

My parents had died before I could get to know them, or even remember them. So that I was left here half starved, beaten and a slave to my own relatives. Finally, I go the chance to escape from their house several months out of the year only to arrive and find out that I was a big celebrity.

At school, I had everything one in my position would want, friends', food a comfortable bed. Yet it was nothing more then a method of torture because I would still have to return every summer to the hell house I came from. The contrast between the two it caused me to have mood swings, not that my school year was great fun either.

In my third year I discovered that I had a godfather whom I did not know I had one until third year because he was locked up for a crime he never committed. Then after two years of barely getting to see him, he was killed because I, the supposed savior, fell for Voldemort's trap.

The biggest reason why the fates enjoyed torturing me was that every year ended with a confrontation with at least a member of Tommy Boy's forces. Every year except third year I actually had to face Tommy Boy.

Talk about twisted sense of humor, yeah let us stick an eleven-year-old boy against an adult wizard who calls himself the Dark Lord and who has killed many aurors whose job it is to hunt down dark wizards, and let us see who wins.

After my uncle left, I was quickly accosted by my aunt who handed me a slip of paper which was filled with chores and shooed away to do them threatening lack of food if one of them was not done.

After a wonderful day of weeding the garden and sweeping the house which took all morning and I was forced to work through lunch and up to tea where I had to serve to my Aunt Camomile, Honey & Vanilla tea with scones raspberry jam and clotted cream before being sent back to work.

Soon I was forced into making dinner and because I had managed to get them all done, I was given some of the pork roast I had spent all that time cooking. This apparently had surprised my aunt, who had thought that I would not get them all done probably so that my uncle would have an excuse to lay into me.

That night I lay their quietly staring at the opposite wall thinking about all that had happened. I had just awoken from a similar dream as last night, where I was reliving all the painful memories I had from both fourth and fifth year. Especially the last moments of my godfather before he passed through the veil, that one was always painful to see repeated.

I would always get a sick feeling at my close encounter with the dark side. How I had relished making Belatrix pay for all she had done. All I knew was that Sirius was gone and that he would never come back.

Remus had told me that he was dead; telling me that there was no way to change that. He also told me that it was the gateway between the realm of the living and the dead, but a part of me told myself that it was wrong or at least partly wrong and that my godfather was not dead

I could not figure out if it was just because I wished that my godfather were alive, or if it was true. If the veil was truly a gateway to the land of the dead then what was it doing in the Ministry in the first place and why was it in a room all to itself if?

Why was it not it locked up or encased in a spell so that it would be secure? Maybe they thought that it was locked up enough and that nobody would be able to reach it, it being in the Department for Mysteries and in the deepest parts too, but then maybe they could not move it or cast anything over it.

That made me wonder exactly how they had know that it was the barrier to the land of the dead and how did they know that there is a land of the dead if nobody has ever comes back? It seemed as if it was all a cover story as if the truth was just hiding down there waiting for someone to enter it.

Either it was called that because they did not know what it was but that nobody had returned or it was called that to keep people away from it since everybody was afraid of death.

As for the ability to hear sounds coming out of the portal and the ability to see Thestrals maybe seeing death was only a side effect, maybe the main effect was not known and that people just assumed

It would not be the first time that they assumed or had any form of prejudice; their treatment of other species is a testament to this fact. Wizards assume that they are the greatest species and that others look up at them, as the statue in the ministry demonstrates, yet many of the species are quite human such as vampires and werewolves who are human most of the time.

Sure, there are werewolves like Fenrir, but then there are also werewolves such as Remus, sort of like Voldemort to Dumbledore, put it to society to cast people into good and bad, right and wrong, based purely on appearance. You look less presentable or ordinary, then you are outcast or wrong and need to be corrected, or if you cannot, you are disgraced.

How was I suppose to defeat Tommy Boy if I was a prisoner during my summer residence, not allowed to use magic and only learning how to cook, maybe I was suppose to cook Voldemort a nice meal that would give him a heart attack.

I scoffed at that image and the report in the paper. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named died this morning after eating eggs and sausage served by the famous Harry Potter, The Boy Who Cooks." If only I could get into Diagon Alley without alerting anyone, then I remembered my cloak, I would leave tomorrow night. I turned off the bedside lamp and closed my eyes hoping that tonight I would sleep peacefully.

3


	2. To the Planes of Oblivion

To The Planes of Oblivion

As I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was that it was extremely hot out, I was surprised that my robe was not on fire it was so hot. I was laying on a hard surface probably rock, though the colors were red and black, when I turned around I saw an ocean of lava surrounding me except for the small peninsula of land I was standing on. I had never been here before and had no idea as to what to expect. I quickly got up and pulled out my wand, this place definitely did not look inviting or cheerful. Years of fighting had taught me, always to be on edge. I smirked, "constant vigilance" I murmured. Sweeping my hair out of the way, damn messy hair, always getting in my way, normally it would be fine but now was not the time; I needed to focus on how to get back. I slowly moved forward, eyes darting around, I heard nothing, which made me worry, and silence was always a bad thing. The plants around me looked vicious long thin red fingers trying to swat at me, I saw a burning corpse hanging from a small tower of rock.

"Well if this isn't the plane of death, then I don't know what is," I laughed. "You think that people would be commemorated for trying to help people not dropped in Voldemort's penthouse. I wonder if I can find Snivellus here, he is practically dead."

Put into a good mood I walked a little bit faster, paying less attention to the small amount of plants and paying more attention to where I was going, even though my mood was better, I remained cautious. After a bit of hiking over the rough terrain and making sure that I would not slip off the edge into the lava, as I was sure that it would not be pleasant, the ground started to level off. In front of me was what looked like a path, the ground was littered with white stones.

"Yeah as if there is any need for a path in a place like this," I murmured.

I began walking up the path, figuring that the path would lead to a building probably Snivellus's tower. As I climbed, I regretted choosing to climb, because it began to get stepper and steeper as I went. As I stopped to rest at a juncture where the path switched directions, I wondered where everybody was, as the place seemed deserted, well at least I was getting some exercise, Moody would be pleased. I looked around to get my bearings; I was quite a distance from where I started, and from what I saw looking up, I had a long way to go. I resumed my long trek up, hoping there was something worth it up there. As I reached the next juncture, I was too tired to continue, so I decided to rest, I cast detection wards to let me know if anything were to approach and transfigured a rock into a semi comfortable cot and closed my eyes hoping that nothing would disturb me.

I was walking up a long dark ramp, the walls were not smooth as they were back in Grimmauld Place, here the stone stuck out and then curled upwards like talons, pointed and blood red in the soft red glows coming out of scattered patches of the walls. As the path curved its way upwards a noise rang out from above and I ran forward just in time as the floor shook with the clang and I fell over. I got up and turned around to see a blade the width of the walkway and as tall as me sticking out of the floor. Sighing with relief that it had not come down on me I began my long trek upwards.

Finally, I saw light up ahead, ah finally the top I had made it. As I got to where I could see what lay at the top of the stairs I slumped against the wall, it wasn't the top just a room with what looked like two fountains one was spurting a red liquid that looked like blood and the other a blue substance that looked like water. Dragging myself over to the blue fountain, I cupped my hand around a sample of the liquid and drank it was not water but It made me feel more alive than I ever did before. It was invigorating and made me feel younger again; tingling sensations filled my soul and seeped into my bones and nerves causing me to shudder. The last time I had gotten this feeling was when I had first purchased a wand so many years ago, this was the feeling of magic and it seemed to flow more strongly in me now then it had before. Was this some kind of potion that increased ones magic to make them more powerful? If I ever got the chance to either, meet someone who was friendly here not that that was likely, this being the plane of the dead. Feeling a whole lot better about the situation I moved on.

Suddenly I was standing on a long walkway out across the expanse a tower behind me with the door open and another tower in front of me, same design as the one behind me. 'Humph!' I thought, 'some architect, to have no creative mind, to have created identical towers, must be Snivellus's palace, all boring and dark.' Yep, just like him, probably one of these towers is devoted to a large potions lab with millions of cauldrons and him walking to each of them cooing and cuddling each as if they were his children. That caused a snicker at the image of Snivellus reading a bedtime story to his cauldrons.

I found myself at the base of a well lit ramp this one lighter in hue, more of grays and tans. Instead of silence, that I had the whole way up it was more like a roaring and shearing sound mixed together as I reached the top of the ramp I could see it disappear back down to the opposite side on which I had entered. The sound was coming out of a side chamber, when I turned to look at it I saw what was making the sound a large beam of red and orange was streaming down into a hole in the center of the floor. I spied two stairways leading up to the upper level made out of those horn like things that decorated Snivellus's palace as I called it. As I began walking up it, stumbling all the way wishing that it was normal steps and not these, bone like things.

When I reached the top, I stopped to catch my breath and saw that a thin membrane was stretched above me with two sides dipping to the ground on this level one on either side of the open pit. I walked over and then up it until I reached the top where I noticed that in the center of this third floor extended outward until it reached a glowing sphere that apparently was causing the beam. It was held in place by a metal circle attached to chains that extended to the roof above his head. I reached forward, grabbed the sphere, pulled it into my chest, and out of the ring and suddenly the whole room was flooded with white light and I woke up with a start. I shook my head at the nightmare and fell back asleep.

When I awoke nothing had changed I was still laying on that cot and it was still light out, I wasn't sure, but it was a sure bet that it never got dark here. Dusting myself off, transfiguring the bed back and then removing the wards, I began my accent up to that wonderful place that I saw in my mind that lay there. Now I knew why those people who trekked through the desserts saw strange mirages, it kept them going. I wondered how everyone else was faring, they probably were doing much better and in a better place probably curled up in their nice cozy beds, hey even Kretcher was better company then this place could offer. I wondered if I could ever go back see everyone again or if I was trapped here forever, I shivered at that thought.

Halfway up the third switchback, I decided to stop to enjoy the view, if I was going to be living here forever then I might as well make the best of it. As I looked over his domain, it really was not that bad. At least there were no dementors to torment me and so far, no Snivellus to depress me with his negative and serious snide comments, if I thought it a certain way the lava was like a cool faster but painfully killing water. There was not anything to eat but yet I also did not feel hunger, and even the heat waves were cooling at times especially this high up away from the glowing rivers and oceans. I loved the way the rivers flowed so much like the waters that I remembered from pictures and from overhearing discussions with people such as the Weasley's, when discussing their trip to Egypt. Well must keep going, at least in this place I don't have to worry about being thirsty, my mouth is not parched, though why I feel tired is beyond me. Some lunatic probably wanted to drive people to insanity through making them feel only part alive. Lucky for me I already experienced that, so this seemed not that bad, at least I was able to think, move, and see different scenery, even if it was only different sized lava pools and rivers. When I reached the next junction there was a ghost waiting for me there

"What are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here, only the dead belong here," The ghost spoke.

"How should I know, I woke up here. I don't even know where here is."

"One of the planes of Oblivion"

"What?"

"You've never heard of it?"

"Why, should I have?"

"What are they teaching you kids now a day?"

I mumbled "goblin wars."

"What did you think was beyond the archway?"

"The land of the dead"

"That's it?" The ghost scoffed as much as a ghost could.

"Well we sort of stumbled into the room. It was locked and hidden away from everyone by the ministry in the bottom floor of the ministry itself."

"You never were taught where it led?"

"Only to the plane of the dead and that was after I left school, I heard it from an unspeakable."

"So how did you get here?"

"I had arrived to protect my godchild, who was there because I was lured from the darkest wizard of our time; I didn't even know where I was other then knowing where the archway led to as we had been told. I dodged a spell fired from my cousin and in the act entered into the archway."

"Interesting, when I was there it was use as a means of execution.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah they would injure us then push us through the entryway and we would stumble around until we died from blood loss, fell into the lava or get eaten by the creatures here."

"There are creatures here?"

"Oh yeah, they hibernate until they smell blood. Since anybody who ever comes here is either already dead or is dying that is all they need to know. The dead are useless to them but the injured oh they are appetizing, spending centuries without food can make anyone hungry."

"But I haven't felt hungry since I arrived here."

"Yeah well your no longer on the mortal plane here everything is stretched so instead of a few days without water it's a few years while for food it's the same ratio."

"Oh what do you eat or drink here?"

"Well I survived, I think, two months which is not the longest, so I never got a chance to need to eat or drink but the others said that they killed some of the creatures here and got both food and drink from the carcass."

"What were you put in here for?"

"Oh they say for mass murder, killing a bunch of muggles."

"Why don't you agree?"

"Well I don't know about your time but at my time it was at the end of the war between the muggles and the wizards right before the majority of the wizards had decided to run and hide rather than stand up for themselves. With both my kids dead killed by the muggle forces onen was 10 and the other 13, I rather went on a rampage dropping _Pluvia Igneus canem_ down on a few towns it was fun to watch. Especially the way the muggles reacted to the spell especially when some of them had landed on the thatched roof of houses, catching them on fire and some had landed in the gardens while the dogs were barking up a storm about the intrusion probably trying to speak to the intruders." he laughed at this.

"That sounds worse then what Voldie does. All he mostly does is use the killing curse on everybody who is against him, half bloods and some purebloods, muggle-borns and of course muggles. Oh and the cruciatus curse on those he wants to torment both on his side and ours."

"Sounds pretty boring, purebloods, half bloods muggle-borns and muggles you say, what are muggle-borns and what is he fighting for?"

"Muggle-borns are muggles that can use magic and are taught magic and become part of the magical communities. Voldie supposedly is fighting for pureblood supremacy. Apparently I heard that he is half-blood himself."

"Well a lot has changed, we never had any half bloods and defiantly no muggle-borns in my time though I suspected that it would have to come eventually, too many inbreeding. Voldie's a half-blood himself, must be insane then, and killing curse you say? Why that?"

"Well because its unblock able, well accept for one case"

"Unblockable" he scoffed "what happened in this "one case"?"

"Oh he attacked a pureblood family killing the father and then mother who was protecting their son and the curse rebounded and struck him killing his mortal body."

"Interesting he must have had Horcruxes. How did the child survive?"

"Well Albus said it was love that protected him."

"Yeah right. Who is this Albus?"

"Albus Dumbledore, headmaster to Hogwarts and leader of the Order of the Phoenix, the organization to fight Voldie."

"Dumbledore, Dumbledore; that explains a whole lot. Manipulative bastards the whole family, protection has to do with his blood, it's obvious that the baby or mother didn't know the counter curse or shield to that spell since they seem to be unknown in your times."

"What do you mean counter curse or shield? There is no such thing."

"Yes there is it just isn't apparently taught and it seems that what isn't taught or goes against teaching is considered impossible."

"Will you teach me?"

"I will, since this Voldie seems to be a mad man."

"Thanks I need to defend my godson if I ever get back."

"Highly unlikely. Who is he? If you don't mind me asking"

"The kid that survived the killing curse."

"Interesting then perhaps your chances of leaving are improving."

"Why are my chances improving?"

"The reason is because of who your godson is. To survive the killing curse as a baby you either need to be either undead, or strong enough magically to reflect it. His natural magic being strong enough at birth to cast it unconsciously implies that he is not fully human. Oh Sirius; don't act so surprised, practically every pureblood family has magical blood in it. I am guessing its daedra blood probably the higher-ranking ones. This will mean that he probably will come here, since he is viewing this as we speak, and rescue you."

"How?"

"Probably because it is close to his birthday and gaining insight into his domain and because of his connection to you is able to focus on this area and your path."

"No I meant…"

"Oh that, well, since I am dead, I do have the ability to see both planes."

"I see"

"Now go to sleep, morning is fast approaching and I'll watch over you."

The eyes closed and darkness descended upon me, the stillness of the void enveloping me, I had found peace and had found answers to the questions plaguing my mind.

3


	3. Covert Shopping Trip

Covert Shopping Trip

Morning came; it seemed, far too quickly, the chores and the treatment were always there to remind me why I never enjoyed mornings. For those first few seconds as I awoke I caught a glimpse of why people enjoyed waking up and sunrise, but then as always, reality is there to punch me in the stomach. Fortunately, for me, the next few days were like a vacation retreat to me, my uncle, which was the worst of the family, was gone and my aunt was not as bad. I made her and Dudley the same breakfast and then cleaned up around the house.

After all my chores were done I decided that I would turn over a new leaf and that I would take a page out of Hermione's book and take a serious approach to my schooling. The first think I needed to do was to create mental shields so that Snape would never have to see my memories again and old Tom would not be able to use the link anymore. This was the first priority. Next I decided that I needed to master dueling otherwise I had no hope of defeating Tommy boy. How the wizarding world expected me to defeat Tom when I was unable to learn magic without parents who could teach me magic and imprisoned in this house without access to Diagon Alley was beyond me. Lastly, I needed to rescue my godfather from the plane of Oblivion. This meant that I had to get away and do some shopping in Diagon Alley and the best way to go there was to use my father's invisible cloak and slip away onboard the Knight Bus. I decided that I would go today.

After lunch, I went outside with my wand in my pocket and using some skin colored make up to cover my scar hoping that people only recognized me only through the scar and the invisible cloak around me and summoned the bus. After climbing onboard, passed a confused Stan, and after a few minutes of waiting for the person who summoned the bus he gave up and the bus took off. This ride was as uneventful as the last ride I took, full of stop and go jerking movement. Luckily, someone else also needed to go to the Leaky Cauldron otherwise it would have been a longer journey, and shakily I stepped out and walked inside carefully stepping around people and sticking to the walls, careful to avoid being discovered. I was having trouble-avoiding people and wondered if this was not such a great idea especially if Diagon Alley was more crowded.

I finally made it to the entrance with little trouble; I had gotten worried when I had stepped on someone's cloak and the person had whirled around wand drawn, I had held my breath, but when the person lowered his wand and turned back to his drink, I had inwardly breathed a sigh of relief and continued. As I opened the gateway, I was relieved at the low amount of people in the alley, it must have been because with Tommy boy being back accepted by the ministry, few wanted to take risks, such as seen walking with many other wizards and witches in a public place where the chances of anything happening was slim. I shook my head in exasperation, oh societies and people in general, how they never seem to think rationally, I remember a movie that Dudley was watching called Men in Black where Agent Kay is speaking to recruit Jay and I remember the line quite clearly. "A person is smart. People are dumb, panicky dangerous animals and you know it." I hoped the shops were open; otherwise, my trip would be for nothing.

Finally, I reached Flourish and Blotts without incident, as there were less people and more space to walk. I walked inside and moved to the back, found a secluded place in the back of the shop, took off the cloak, and stuffed it into Dudley's old knapsack, which I had found laying around the house. I then proceeded to walk outside and towards Gringotts where after a short and wild ride I arrived back into the atrium inwardly grumbling about goblins and their childlike antics over their love of high speeds, sharp turns and sudden movements holding quite a bit of money.

I then headed back to Flourish and Blotts, walked in, went over to a section on Occlumency and picked up both _A Beginners Guide to Blocking Your Mind_ and _So You Think Every __Legilimens__ Wants A Piece of Your Mind and You Want to Prevent Them_. Then I went over to the shelf on dueling, and picked up the _Introductory Guide to Dueling_ and then _Dueling for Those Who Tend to Run into Trouble_ and finally _The Masters Art of Dueling_. I hope that that those books would contain the defensive spells to make me at least appear to look like I know what I am doing, instead of stumbling my way, as I usually do, out of situations. Not to mention I was fascinated with Dumbledore's fight with Tom and how Sirius and the other order members fought off the death eaters much better than my band and I had done.

I also picked up some advanced copies of spell books such as_ Everything You Wanted to Know About Curses, Traps and Wards and How to Disable and Create them_, and _Wandless and Silent Spells the Complete Guide._ Spotting the potions section I decided that starting this year I would show Snape that I could be good at potions, I picked up _The Basic Guide to Ingredients_ subtitle _how one should prepare them for potions and what not to combine and their consequences_. I also picked up a _Beginners Guide to Potions and Potion Making_ as well as its intermediate and advanced versions as well as the book _All that you need to Know_ _to be a Masters in Potions._

Finally completing my selections I decided to search for books that covered Oblivion and Daedra, finding none, I went over to the counter and asked if they had any on that subject. I could see the confusion and shock on the proprietor's face, then she gave me a worried and guarded look telling me basically what she was thinking, why would a student want to be looking for books on that subject and how would a student know those subjects most likely he worked for He-Who Must Not Be Named. After I got a negative response, stating not so pleasantly that she only delved in noble subjects, and was completely against selling books on dark arts. I then placed the books on the counter, after paying for them; I walked out, and headed over to Knockturn Alley hoping to find better results there.

Before I stepped legitimately for the first time into Knockturn Alley I ducked into an alley between shops, pulled out the cloak from my bag, and donned it. I was extra cautious and more on my edge knowing what I was probably walking into. I passed many shops, many of which looked deserted and closed down, looking for a bookshop, or anything that sold books I was hoping that such stores were not closed. Having traveled farther then I wanted and debating whether to give up and head back, I spotted a small bookshop tucked away with a fading sign the only thing clear was the image of an open book on the sign.

I quickly glanced around and then opened the door and walked inside. Seeing nobody, I took the cloak off and stuffed it back into my bag then approached the counter, something about the layout of the room suggested that this was not like Flourish and Blotts where you pick the books off the shelf. The desk stood in the way between the doorway and the shelves, suggesting that the proprietor would be the one to find the books best suiting the subject matter. The smell of the room was of old ink and mildew books showing the age of the contents and the appearance that the owner was trying to give. After waiting awhile, a old man who looked similar to Snape's though old enough that you couldn't tell exactly what color his hair use to be, he smiled and quickly apologized for the delay but since his detector spell on the front door hadn't gone off, he wasn't aware that he had a customer.

After the old man apologized, I brought up the subjects, I was seeking and the only reaction I received was an eyebrow raise but then with a nod of his head he disappeared among the dusty shelves. He came back after what felt like an hour, but was probably more like 10 minutes with four books. Two he said were on the Daedra and two on Oblivion. He said that the first book was on the princes the second was on Daedra blood and its mergence with the wizarding world, something that Harry had not mentioned but apparently, the owner had guessed. The first one on Oblivion was on the general history and formation, and the last one was on the planes and the significance of each plane and its connection to the dead of this world. After purchasing the books, which were quite expensive though probably rightly so, seeming their rarity and probably dark subject matter I left the shop with an almost empty moneybag and a full knapsack and the cloak over me.

I then miraculously made it back to Diagon Ally, just as the sun was disappearing over the horizon. An uneventful trip through the Leaky Cauldron, where I summoned the Knight Bus again, and this time with the cloak off and after another jerky ride ended up with no money and a headache. Placing the cloak back on, I snuck back into the house and up to my room to deposit my purchases under the loose floorboard and then returned the bag back where I found it. I then returned to my room to take the cloak off and throw it into the trunk before heading back downstairs as if nothing had happened hoping that nobody had noticed my little escapade. When I arrived at the bottom of the stairs, I was met with an odd sight; Remus Lupin was in a deep conversation with my Aunt. Apparently, Dumbledore had found out about my little trip and sent someone, fortunately he had sent Remus and not Snape, for Remus would be easier to convince of my trip, and would be more understanding. I tried to climb back up the stairs as quietly as I could, but I knew I would not make it very far, Remus's werewolf senses were much more attuned then a normal person, this was probably the reason why he was sent. Though I secretly thought that the reason was so that Snape would be left in the dark about my true home life so that he could continue verbally abusing me in class.

"Don't even think of leaving again Harry, we need to talk."

I flinched at that tone it reminded me of that time that he had caught me wandering the corridors at night in third year, only this time it sounded worse. I waited for Remus to finish his discussion with my aunt, worrying about the upcoming conversation with my father's best friend and werewolf. Finally, I heard the sounds of my approaching parent figure and collected myself.

"What were you thinking leaving the safety of your home here and venturing out at a time like this, you very well know the danger, and from what I guess you headed over to Diagon Alley am I right?"

"Yes and I have every reason to go." I waited for Remus's response, hearing none; I plowed on, "now let me ask you a question, in wizarding families' do the parents teach their kids from a young age spells? And do they take them to Diagon Alley to buy them books outside of school and do wizarding houses have libraries with books only they can access?" Harry waited for a response.

"Yes, but what has that got to do with anything?"

"Well, look at my life, I've been treated like a Malfoy house elf, half starved and made to work and given no respite, and the only books I can get are school books and can only visit Diagon Alley once a year and I'm imprisoned here for my own safety. I do not have parents to teach me any magic or help me understand the roots of magic or even give me encouragement, instead I have relatives who are muggles and therefore I am unable to use magic, who hate anything to do with magic and since birth have tried to turn me into a muggle. I also have a evil wizard almost as powerful as Dumbledore and a league of followers after my life and the number of adequate DOA profs are only one, you. Instead, I have had Voldie in somebody else's body, Crouch Jr. a death eater, and Umbitch who refused to teach us anything useful. Not to mention I have a potions professor who hates my guts because of some childish vendetta against you and your friends. You try to explain to me how I am supposed to defeat him?"

Remus was speechless apparently; he had never truly realized what his cub's home life was really like. After a few minutes, probably thinking things through, with sadness in his voice he finally spoke "I'm sorry I couldn't have brought you up cub, if I had realized what your life would be like, I would have stole you away unfortunately I'm am a werewolf."

"That wouldn't have mattered it would have been better then here, plus I know you would have done something to protect me from your other side." then with a smirk I continued "besides it would have made my life much more interesting." I smiled at the look of pride and at the same time sorrow on Moony's face.

"So what happened today and tell me everything, you owe me that one" a resigned Moony responded.

"Well after what happened to Sirius I realized how vulnerable I truly was and knew I needed to get better especially after seeing how you and the Order and Dumbledore dueled and dealt with the Death Eaters and Tommy boy. Therefore, I decided to sneak in and buy some more advanced books to help me better able to defend myself and besides I am related to several marauders." I added with another smirk. "That night I had a dream similar to the one I get from Tommy boy, hold your tongue Remus, I know what you are going to say and just wait till you hear it all out, you owe me that one," I smirked again, at the thought that we both asked each other the same promise.

"Anyways on with my story, it weirdly was about Sirius in much the same way that I had followed Nagini both last year and in year four only this time it was in a volcanic world where the veil had transported him. I watched as he climbed the only landmass in a sea of lava where he talked to a ghost about how he got there and where he was and the ghost explained that it was a separate plain know as Oblivion. When the conversation got around to me, the ghost voiced his opinion that he supposed I might have Daedra blood in me and that this was how I survived the killing curse. He also told me that in his day, the killing curse could be blocked and that I might be able to rescue him and the ghost knew I was watching. Now before you start telling me that it was all a delusion about me wanting Sirius back, I am not saying that I believe it. The events that ended last year taught me that much, but neither was I going to ignore it. So in addition to the books I had originally planned to get I decided to add books on each subject and since I couldn't find any in Flourish and Blotts I went down Knockturn Alley where I found what I needed. Before you get all motherly I was under the invisibly cloak for most of the trip to avoid being discovered as well as hide my scar which miraculous allowed me to not be noticed when I was visible to the crowd. So you do not need to worry I was cautious I only took it off in the shops and for a brief trip from Florish and Blotts to Gringotts and back. So now you're held in response"

"You went into Knockturn?"

"I had to get the books to determine if what I saw was accurate and real or just an illusion, so that I couldn't act on a whim and end up worse than at the end of last year and maybe endanger you, the last of my true family. Would you like to see the books I bought to determine if the trip was worthwhile?"

"Sure"

I noticed an underlying curiosity and eagerness in his tone though it was forced down to inform me that this meant that still he was upset with me, though I don't know where that thought came from, or my ability to read people so well. I never remembered being good at it at all before, I wondered what had changed. When we finally reached the door to my room we entered, and went over to the hidden compartment where I stored those special trinkets not locked away in the cupboard. I noticed his eyebrows rise at the compartment so I explained to him that it was because everything magical was locked away in the cupboard under the stairs where I had slept for eleven years and so those things that would fit and that I needed to keep at all times such as my wand. This got his attention so after the floorboard was raised and I pulled out the books I handed it over to him. I could tell that he was shocked by how old the books were by the expression on his face.

"Where did you find these?"

"At a bookstore that I don't know the name of, all I saw was an open book on the sign and thought it was my best bet, besides most of the shops were boarded up and the street was mostly vacant. I never truly wanted to enter Knockturn Alley in the first place, but as I told you I, I first checked Flourish and Blotts even asked the proprietor if she had any and she told me no, and since most things not found in Diagon Alley are in Knockturn I decided I had to go there to check. Since I felt a trip down Knockturn would be better, than me getting caught doing something foolish again and getting others killed. I want to assure you that I was under the invisibility cloak the whole time and I was very cautious to minimize the amount of people who noticed me there. I was surprised that the proprietor even had books on the subject."

"Well, I still don't like the fact that you left without supervision and the fact that you never wrote to anyone about such a trip."

"I wouldn't have been allowed to go, especially down Knockturn Alley, and even if I was I would have the entire order protecting me and all it would do would bring attention to me because only harry potter would travel with such an entourage. Besides I'm not a kid anymore; if I can stand up to Voldemort, I should defiantly be able to stand up to anyone else."

"Well my main reason I'm here is to inform you that you are now being moved to Grimmauld Place for the rest of the year so that we can keep an eye on you so that you don't go on any more excursions."

"Not that I will need to, any time soon."

"Good now we will pack your things and then we will leave"

2


	4. Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Few minutes later, we were standing outside Number 12 Grimmauld Place; the exterior had not changed at all. There it stood, two dormer windows sticking out of the roof, the house flanked by chimneys with its rows of five multi-paned windows looking down on a dilapidated porch, its paint flaking off with the smallest of breezes. We walked up the steps. Right as we reached the paneled front door, it opened and the gas lamps in the entranceway outlined Mrs. Weasley with her hands on her hips glaring down at me. I inwardly groaned, my foster mother was more protective of me then she was with her own siblings.

"Molly later" Moony said heading off the storm before it broke on the doorstep. She reluctantly nodded her head she gave Moony a look that said, better be soon.

"Harry I'll take your stuff up to the master bedroom, you stay down." Remus said skirting away before the shit hit the fan.

"Well it's nice to see you Mrs. Weasley, is anyone else around?" I said to break the silence between us.

"Yeah they're all in the library reading." She sighed.

"Thanks" as I dashed off, heading for the library.

When I arrived in the library, Hermione was reading up on the books assigned for this year while Ron was reading a magazine on the Chudley Cannons. I went over to an empty chair sat down and pulled out my copy of _A Beginners Guide to Blocking Your Mind_ and _So You Think Every __Legilimens__ Wants A Piece of Your Mind and You Want to Prevent Them_ and decided that since this would take a long time to get started on it. I opened it to the introduction where it introduced Occlumency. It also stating that before one created barriers to block an attack one must meditate and clear the mind of all thought and finally it listed different barriers one could create to protect their mind the most popular forms were walls, mazes and mists.

Walls it described were like medieval walls whereas mists were dark fogged landscapes that caused the Legilimens to get lost in a whole flurry of insignificant memories and away from the essential memories. This was harder to break, but harder to create; it also required you to have several insignificant memories that would not mind sharing to every Legilimens. On the other hand, the wall type was the easiest to create though also the easiest to break. It also mentioned that the strength of the shield depended on the magical strength of the wizard as well as his willpower. It also said that an experienced Occlumes could also use both to protect their mind. As I read further into the book, it explained that first one must enter a state of meditation to clear your mind of all thoughts. To make this easier you must bury your emotions deep within yourself. The next step it said was to delve into your mind and organize your memories so that the most important ones are in the center with lesser and lesser significant memories further out this is important for all forms of Occlumency.

My first attempt to bury my emotions and memories failed miserably, as I tried to think of nothing, something would always pop up. For the next few hours, I kept trying to clear my mind and bury my emotions and failed every time, finally frustrated, I decided to sleep on it. That night I once again found myself amongst the lava and the hard barren rocks. Though this time when I looked down I saw my own self and not Sirius so I was confused, this was the first time that I had seen my own body in Oblivion. As I looked around, I realized that I was where they were the last time I had visited them and that they were now quite a ways ahead of me. I quickly rand up the hill not even bothering to question why I was not feeling tired in the slightest when this was defiantly the most amount of exercise I had done in my entire lifetime. Finally, I reached them just as they decided to stop and let Sirius rest.

"Ah I see your godson decided to join us. So having trouble with clearing your mind, not to worry, just be patient, in due time things will solve themselves out."

"So what have you two been discussing since last I left you?"

"Oh Sirius was just catching me up on all that had happened in the wizarding world since I left it or at least what he remembers" he gave a soft chuckle and a word that sounded a lot like Binns.

"And what have you been talking to Sirius about?"

"Oh teaching him a few spells and giving him a tour of this lovely splash of paradise."

"Please, this place is so dull and hot and uncomfortable I couldn't imagine being here and I don't understand how you can put up with this."

"Hey! This is your home, this is your kingdom."

"Yeah because I love living in a lava filled world full of monsters and ghosts."

"Annoying brat," he murmured

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Heard what, my lord?" he looked up innocently.

"What spells did you teach him?"

"Someone sounds interested?"

"Yes I am!"

"Well I taught him the spell for blocking the killing curse and after he told me about his school days and the pranks he pulled, I just couldn't help myself, I had to help a fellow prankster out, so I decided to teach him the spell for the raining burning dogs. I think he was planning on giving it to some of these death eaters."

"Can you teach me how to block the killing curse?"

"Sure you will defiantly need it in the upcoming trials ahead. It will also be prudent, as Sirius pointed out; you are in charge of a small group of followers, so it would be important to teach them. Especially if you can't get your godfather out of your domain, which is not likely as here you are basically god," he rolled his eyes muttering, "just what I wanted to have happen be subservient to a whiny adolescent."

"I heard that! Sirius! Stop laughing."

"Alright, but before I teach you the spell, you need to know the history and facts about the killing curse so that you have a full understanding what is going on. I hope that your teachers are doing this for you, otherwise without the theories, the chance of success drops to zero. First off, you need to know that there is more to the spell then the words, if you just say the words nothing will happen. You have to desire it with every fiber of your being. The more you hate the stronger the spell will be. It can be stopped by inert objects, but will phase through any ordinary magical defenses cast by a spell. No matter how strong the spell and wizard is. The reason why it will is because your magical core shields your soul better than any shield you cast to protect your body, and if it can pass through your core then no matter what spell you use to stop it, it will go right through it.

"The only spell that can block it is the one that I am about to try to teach you. The spoken spell is _spiritus__ contego augeo infragilis_", but it requires more than that, it is similar to the patronus charm, which your godfather has told me that you learned it in your third year. If you were just a human casting a corporeal patronus charm as a 13 year old would be unthinkable, since most people's magical core haven't increased enough to meet up with the demands of the spell, and most that do try, have trouble coming up with a actual memory that is enough to spawn a corporal form."

"Sounds cool!"

"Anyways, since you are not human, this is not really a surprise that you would be capable of it. Although this is similar to the patronus charm in that, there is another aspect other then saying words and performing the spell. This spells is difference in that instead of a memory, you have to imagine your magical core as since that is where your soul is located and take it out of phase so that the spell will pass harmless through you. Therefore, you have to meditate, but this time it should be easier for you since you are searching for energy and light in the darkness. You can also search for the hum of your magic. If you wanted, we could start here and here where your daedric side is stronger and will make this easier and allow less interference and distractions."

"Sure"

"Alright, do you know how to meditate?"

"No not really, every time I try to meditate I can't seem to get past the closing of my eyes."

"Alright I'll help you"

"Thanks"

"First close your eyes, then follow my instructions, I'm going to teach you to self meditate which is different than group meditation which requires someone directing you through the meditation process."

I closed my eyes and could hear his muffled voice asking me if I was ready and if I could hear him, I nodded and then proceeded to follow his advice. he told me that the easiest way to self meditate is to envision a candle and nothing else. I did this and waited for his next instructions. He then told me to focus on the flame and nothing else, to tune out the rest of the world by focusing my ears on hearing the dripping of the wax, my nose on the smell of the burning wick, the feel of the heat on n my face and my eyes on the flame dancing on the wick.

Now I could barely hear him but his next words were confusing, he told me to fall into the flame. Trusting him, I leaned forward until the flame was almost touching my forehead. I started to feel the heat digging into my skin, finally deciding that I had come too far to head back, so I forced myself into the flame. The initial pain was strong but eventually it stopped and I found myself in a strange forest. The trees were unusual; as they did not have leaves, instead they had pictures. I could not quite figure out what the pictures were of, because they were too high up for me to see. I started to wander about to see if there was anything else in this place other then these picture covered trees, finding nothing else, I told myself to leave.

Suddenly I found myself seeing Sirius and the Ghost and smiling in relief. Then I decided to ask them what the strange forest I found myself in after falling into the candle was. Sirius looked confused, while the ghost informed me that that was my mind, that the pictures on the trees were my memories. After I asked him if it would always be that hard for me to meditate, he responded that it would not always be. That the more I practiced the easier it would be, and starting with the second time it would hurt less, as I would be aware that it was not really a flame until finally I would not need the flame to meditate. He asked me to meditate a few more times, until I did not need the lit candle before we would progress on to the spell. The frustrating thing about all this was that it ended up taking about nine tries before I could practically do it in my sleep.

Finally, we could start on the spell, I found myself in my mind and remembering what he had told me that I should search for my magical core. He also told me that the magic core is pulsing web of energy usually multicolored and that depending on the size of the core felt might shake the ground. This he said is probably the case with me being a Daedric prince as well as a powerful wizard in my own world. The last few times I was here I had spent my time making sure that I would not get lost in my mind. The ghost said that it was a risk when meditating and that he was glad that I had figured the way out on my own. He said that the only way was to will myself out, but that it was always a good idea to memorize one's own mind because in his time there were people who got lost in their own mind, could not get out, and became a vegetable.

Also that there was a curse that forced one into his mind and that in his time it was an unforgivable because there wasn't any defense for it other than knowledge of their own minds layout. He told me that what made it unforgivable was that no matter how strong your Occlumency shields were it would still work. In fact, those that had the strongest Occlumency shields were often the targets as it put the owner up against his own defenses in the position of someone trying to enter. The only difference being that while with a normal Legilimens the mind would throw the wizard out, this spell would hold the person against his will to suffer the minds defenses. Most wizards in my time guarded their minds with lethal defenses and the problem with that was that once this spell was cast wizards literally killed themselves and became soulless, much like the Dementors kiss.

I moved deeper into the forest trying to ignore anything else and to focus exclusively on the vibrations shutting everything else out as I approached I could start to hear a slight humming sound and it started to get lighter around me. The volume kept increasing and the ground started shaking more and more until it became difficult to walk. A few more paces on and I began to start to see a giant mass of swirling color strings all knotted together and yet still swimming around and over each other. It rather looked like a feeding frenzy though this one did not seemed to ever end. I stared in fascination for a while just staring at it, it was just so beautiful all those colors blue, red, yellow, green swirling around each other and occasionally mixing together to form newer colors. They formed shapes and images of beings I could not quite make out because they remained for such a short time. Even if they had remained for a long time, I still probably would not have made them out as I was staring so intently at the colors as they swirled around. Finally feeling a pull from the outside I shook off the desire to stare at it any longer and focused on remembering what it looked like and memorizing it before I retraced my steps back through to where I had entered. After much wandering around and trying to remember where I had started, I finally found it. Then I found myself floating upwards and upwards till I saw light and opened my eyes and noticed my surroundings, there was Sirius and his guide sitting there looking at me.

"Took you long enough kid, having trouble finding it?" Sirius asked

"No I think he had trouble leaving it" the guide responded smirking

"Oh, that interesting huh? Did you like the light display? All those interesting colors so pretty so mesmerizingly cool. " Sirius responded laughing

"Yeah" I said, looking down in shame

"Go easy on your godson, Sirius; he's had a rough childhood."

"Don't remind me," Sirius growled.

"So you found it, and you can picture it in your mind?" the guide asked me

"Yes." I responded

"Good now I want you to try the spell," He replied.

I closed my eyes, concentrated on the image in my mind of my core, and spoke the words I felt a flare of my magic, but nothing else happened. I opened my eyes and saw them looking back at me shaking their heads; I looked down in defeat, so much for my abilities. I looked at Sirius and he gave me an encouraging nod of his head and a smile. I returned that smile and then closed my eyes and focused more intently onto that image, and then while saying the words I imagined it enveloping my core with a barrier of light. This time I felt a much larger burst of energy, and then when I opened my eyes and glanced at them I found only shocked faces. I looked to the raising my eyebrows as if to ask 'what?' they made no response. I waited a while just waiting, having no idea what they saw that shocked them and not really wanting to speak feeling tired from the ordeal of searching for my core. My eyes closed as I floated back into my body.

3


	5. Occlumency

Occlumency

I awoke to the smell of eggs, bacon and sausage cooking and the voice of Molly yelling that it was breakfast time. I quickly put on my clothes and ran downstairs to the kitchen where I found Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George, Remus and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron was missing which was to be expected.

"Harry dear would you be so kind as to wake Ron up"

"Sure"

"One would think that Ron would grow up and become mature enough to get out of bed especially when he has to go looking for a job," Molly muttered to herself.

I smiled as I dashed up to the room that Ron was using.

I opened the door and peeked in and saw Ron asleep and smirked "Ron get out of bed quickly, there are spiders all over you." trying to put as much panic into my voice as possible.

Ron jumped out of bed, eyes darting around looking for the spiders and yelling spiders, spiders, spiders. He quickly got dressed, ran over to the doorway, and ran down the stairs. When he arrived in the kitchen he stopped and looked around, noticing the breakfast underway and then turned to find me laughing behind him, he glared at me and went over to sit in the open seat.

"Harry I'm impressed, that's the quickest I've seen him get out of bed."

"Oh it was easy," I smirked, my marauder side kicking in.

Ron gave another glare at me to stop me from telling.

I smiled, "I told him his room was infested with spiders," everyone chuckled at that.

"Ron, stop giving Harry death glares and eat!" Molly clucked.

Ron grumbled and huffed as he stared shoveling food onto his plate and then shortly afterwards shoveling it into his mouth. We had a very nice Weasley Breakfast; a typical full English breakfast, the only difference being that Molly would force everyone to have seconds and thirds. After I finished my breakfast I excused myself and started to leave to go up to my room to grab the books on Oblivion and Daedra, I heard, ahem behind me, groaned and turned around to look at Molly.

"Harry I think it's about time for us to have that talk about your little escapade to Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley" Molly chastised.

Everyone stared at me with a look of surprise and shock. This was apparently news to them. I nodded reluctantly, better to get this over then to keep putting it off. I went into the living room and found the most comfortable chair to sit in, since I would be the one in the uncomfortable position, it would be easier if I started out comfortable. Finally, after everyone seated himself or herself on a chair or couch, Molly glared at me to spill, and so I told everyone what I had told Remus, leaving out everything about Oblivion, as I was not ready to discuss that just quite yet.

I continued the explanation of all the events up until the point when I arrived back and got my earful from Remus. The reason why I decided to stop the story here was for two important reasons; the first was to show that Remus was being responsible and the second reason was to prevent them from harping on me after the story was finished.

When I finished telling the tale I stopped and waited for the explosion, but it never came. Ron was opening and closing his mouth probably wondering who this person was in front of him that was so concerned about his education. Hermione was fighting over her happiness that I finally took my learning serious and her desire to reprimand me for disobeying my orders and acting irrationally. Remus having already heard all this was looking at everybody else to gauge reactions. Mr. Weasley who was excited and paying rapid attention during the telling was now bored that the exciting part was over. Ginny was sitting on the edge of her seat, but my biggest worry was what Mrs. Weasley thought now that she knew the extent of it, she seemed to be toying with how to respond, finally she spoke.

"Why didn't you try and contact us to get us to come with you as protection? I understand your desire to be better prepared not to get hurt and to help finish this conflict. Especially after what happened to Sirius but you couldn't wait till you went to get your books for school?"

"The reason why I did it without contacting you was because I was worried about your response to such a request and I didn't know ahead of time as I was informed by my uncle at the last minute. Not to mention my escort would not have let me go into Knockturn Alley no matter how hard I pushed, I would also stand out more, rather than being inconspicuous and invisible as I would by being alone. As I told Moody people expect Harry potter to walk around with an entourage, plus when I covered my scar nobody recognized me. As to waiting to get it at the end of the summer, well then, I would not have time to read them before the school year, and since at school, I would be doing homework and who knows what else. Not to mention I didn't know when you would show up and so I needed something to do for the rest of the summer as I have already read through all my past year texts for anything I had missed."

She was quiet after that, probably still trying to process that new information. Finally, she resented and nodded in acceptance, but giving me a glare that obviously said not to do it again or she would not be so lenient. Finally, everyone dispersed leaving me to ponder over all that had transpired. Remembering my night experiences in the other plane, I decided that this was a first step in Occlumency. I once more entered the same forest and decided to explore around a bit. I wandered around a bit I realized that this must be my mind. I then realized that what I had thought to be trees was in fact dozens of memories. This, I realized, was why it was so easy for Snape to get into my mind there was no protection.

Now all I had to do was figure out a better system then the current one. I decided that simplicity to cover for complexity would be the best. That way a Legilimens would feel cocky that my mind was easy when they came across a wall and be overconfident. Therefore, I built a wall around the forest, this I found to be easiest, and the book was very helpful in how you construct your mental shield wall. It was very similar to building an actual wall except that instead of using earth, stone and mortar you were using magic. The nice thing about using magic is that it was much more flexible and stronger then earth materials. The book also said that the stronger your magic and will was, the stronger walls you could make. I was determined not to let Snape and Tommy boy in, so I made the walls thick and dense so it would make them hard to penetrate. Once the wall was up around the forest, I used my magic to destroy the current structure. Now with me looking down at all my memories I began to sift through them all. I decided to organize them into separate piles based on how important they were to me and on which ones I would not mind any Legilimens looking at.

Once I had finished putting all the memories about Oblivion and about all my friends' and my feelings for them into one pile. I was left with a slightly smaller pile included quidditch matches and school classes. Once I had completed the piles, I thought about what to do with them. Then I remembered my fourth year and the maze and thought he did have a point that people do change in the maze. Therefore, I built a maze out of my magic I decided to place my memories of the maze and the creatures I encountered in the places where I had faced them and turned them into illusions as real as I possibly could while making them worse than they were to me, I was having fun doing this.

I made the whole landscape dark so that the person would go blundering about. It reminded me about that haunted house that my aunt and uncle had forced me to go on with Dudley. I put the rest of the memories in the center where the Triwizard cup would be. Then I went up, created a moon out of all my key memories, and placed it where the moon would be. Then I designed it so that no matter where a person would break through the wall they would find themselves entering the maze. Then I decided that it would be better to close off all the entrances to the middle of the maze so that they would just wander around and not really end up anywhere. Then to place the final changes I made the walls absorb energy so that nobody could burrow through the walls. Finally, I was satisfied with what I had done. The next step would be to test it. I felt that I had much rather have Snape test it, rather than wait until I faced Tommy boy.

I left my mind feeling more confident and happier now that I had accomplished something. I felt hungry either that task took longer than I thought or it took a lot out of me either way I needed to eat. Therefore, I decided to go have a bite to eat, as I entered the kitchen I found everybody sitting down eating lunch.

"Harry, nice to see you back amongst the living, your lunch will be ready shortly. I did not know when you would get up. So I decided not to make yours with the others, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all Mrs. Weasley thanks very much for making it for me, did anyone try to wake me up?"

"Yes we tried several times; Hermione even tried to Rennervate you, with little success I might add, not even Ron, is that dead to the world, are you sure you are alright? What were you doing?"

"My apologies, I'm sorry I caused you to worry but I was setting up my Occlumency shields and I guess I got a little carried away."

"Well that explains why we couldn't wake you up. Anyways here is your lunch."

After lunch, I decided that now that I had completed one project I decided to work on another that of learning new spells, Oblivion I thought could wait, that it was, not at the moment, that pressing. I opened my trunk and picked up Guide to Dueling, Dueling for Those Who Tend to Run into Trouble and The Masters Art of Dueling and sat down on my bed to start reading through them. I started with Guide to Dueling the first chapter started off with posture, how to stand to allow the most amount of movement, how and where on your body should you hold it to maximize usefulness while minimizing disarmament.

I quickly got out of bed to practice the positions it suggested. Many of the positions seemed to be the same that fencers used, which made sense since in both cases it minimized the surface area, presenting a smaller target. To help minimize the ability to be disarmed the book suggested that a concealed wand was better than one in the open, so it suggested, that the wizard should hold the wand close to the body, but not to the point that it would hinder the ability to cast spell. it also mentioned that when holding the wand the wizard should bend his arm at the elbow , it suggest that this kept the wand close to the body without hindering movement. The book then went into detail about all the different stances to take depending on the number of opponents you faced and where they were in relationship to you. Afterwards, it talked about how you should always be aware of where all your enemies are at all times.

After finally finishing the book and taking time to digest it fully I decided to pick up on the next book Dueling for Those Who Tend to Run into Trouble as I looked at the chapters I realized that there were two sections the first was defensive magic and the second section was offensive magic. Inside each section was chapters and each chapter was a different spell. As I started reading the preface, where the author talked about why he decided to organize it this way, he said that when in a duel one should always be defending oneself before they starting attacking back otherwise you would easily loose especially when fighting more than one opponent. That was the reason why he organized the defensive spells first before the offensive spells. I had never heard of several defensive spells that the book mentioned.

There were the obvious spells, Protego, the Episkey, Expecto Patronum, Finite Incantatem and Impervius. Then there were spells that I never heard of before like Gemino, which apparently creates a duplicate of any object upon which it is cast, which this book said is a great way to confuse your enemy especially if you are outnumbered and/or alone. Just cast it on yourself and your opponents cannot figure out which of you is the real you. Another one that I had never heard of was Piertotum Locomotor, which from what I remember of the battle between Dumbledore and Tommy boy that Dumbledore had used it to animate the statures to act as a shield against the killing curse.

Others that I had never thought of as being useful in a duel such as the Bubble-Head Charm, the disillusionment charm, or the Flame-Freezing Charm. Apparently, the bubblehead charm is useful if your opponent casts spells that attack your lungs, while the disillusionment charm is a good way if you are overwhelmed, it is better to live to fight another day, especially the book recommended in conjunction with the Germino spell. After spending several hours reading and then reviewing each section of the book, I felt much more confident in my ability to duel.

I finally realized that the sun had already sunk low in the sky and soon molly was calling for dinner. When I arrived, I noticed that there were several order members here. That meant that there would be a meeting after dinner. The meal started out being a silent affair as the non-order members were uncomfortable with the Order members being there and the Order members were comfortable with the silence.

"So Harry I heard that you visited Diagon Ally and Knockturn Alley by yourself the other day." Moody growled, "Whatever happened to CONSTANT VIGILANCE."

The noise that followed was unbelievably loud. As I stared around, I noticed that the majority of the order members were angry shouting comments about recklessness and childish rebellion. The only members who were quiet were Snape and Moody. Snape was looking at me with a calculate look as if wondering what had caused this change in me. I guess when you are a spy and playing both sides that understanding every detail about a person helps in staying alive. It is also probably a Slytherin trait, being a solitary house where every other house as your enemy and most members end up being death eaters one must be cautious and to understand as much as one can about everybody else. Moody as not really a parental figure merely a soldier was watching the drama unfold. Remus was looking at me with sympathy and shaking his head. I just sat there and continued eating as if nothing was happening. It was interesting to see that actually my honorary parents were defending me and my choices, which shocked Ron so much that he was choking on his food and Hermione had to hit him repeatedly, which he thanked her afterwards. I had enough so as soon as I was done I carried my dishes to the sink then headed out to my room. Remus, Ron, and Hermione were the only ones to see me go.

As I walked up to my room, I could not help but feel angry that they who are not even my parents felt the need to baby me. It was not as if I was someone helpless and I would have been had I not gone, I would have thought that Moody would have been proud that I would have wanted to become better in a duel. I closed the door behind me and decided to fall asleep.

2


	6. The Order Meeting

The Order Meeting

However the more I thought of it the more I came to the decision that I should not yet. I sat there thinking why I had let all those people run all over me. I needed to be my own person. i was the new Dumbledore it was me not him that had to destroy Tommy Boy not him. I needed to be strong and independent, that by running to my room whenever I did not get my way was childlike and that the only way that I could be the person I wanted myself to be was to take charge and the best way to join the meeting. no sneaking in just barge right in as if I belonged there because I actually did.

As I walked down the stairs, I steeled myself for the obvious rejection. I could not care about their petty concerns; it was time to take the world by storm. I walked up to the closed door, took a deep breath, and turned the knob and surprisingly the door opened easily. Either they expected us to obey them without question or someone or all of them expected me to join them. As I opened the door and walked in, I realized that even though the door was unlocked they had cast a silence spell, the sound spilled over into the hallway for the short second that I had the door open. As the door closed behind me, the arguing stopped abruptly. I walked over to a empty chair besides Remus and sat down in it from the look Remus gave me it was the chair that Sirius sat in. I noticed that look and nodded before he looked down the table at the rest of the table that were apparent staring at the both of us in shock.

Dumbledore sat at the opposite end from me, he stared at me without his twinkle in his eyes, and I remembered what the ghost had said about the Dumbledore family being manipulative. Obvious the twinkle occurred whenever he was happy about me just following along with his plan and the fact that he was not was a good sign in my book. finally he decided to speak quietly as if he was addressing a boy "Harry what are you doing here this is a order meeting and you are suppose to be up in your room away from all this, this meeting is for Order members and you aren't a member.

I had to think about what I was going to say, I could not sound childish that would get me kicked out. "I may not be part of the order yet but I might as well be in it as I have no parents and while as Mr and Mrs Weasley have been the only ones kind enough to fill the parental void left by my parents' death." Here I nodded at them in acknowledgement "nobody has rightful guardianship over me therefore I am an adult. After what I have been through emotional as well as physical, it would be hard to see me as anything other than a adult. I remember reading about this famous person who told me that its not the physical age of a person that defines whether he is an adult or not it is the emotional and physical trials they go through that determine if they are an adult or not. If that were so I would say that more than qualifies me as an adult." I followed it by whispering "probably more than most of the people here anyways."

I looked around at everybody's reactions and wasn't surprised by them

Snape was looking at me with that calculated look again before he decided to speak quietly as if trying not to wake up a dragon "what makes you think that you've experienced more then we have?" It was a fair question and from the looks at me, only Remus and Snape had heard me when I had whispered it. Remus of course had heard me because he was next to me and was a werewolf and Snape because as a spy he had to be good at hearing everything so as not to miss anything important.

"It is a good question professor and I have a good answer" everyone else was shocked that I was being so cordial, Snape seemed to expect this, it seemed he now he knew the new me and treated this as if I was always like this, I guess I fit into another archetype. "Well first off my treatment with my aunt uncle and cousin is more than enough to warrant this" surprise, surprise, it seemed that everybody but Remus and the Weasley's were shocked. Even Dumbledore was shocked so much for all knowing. "I'm surprised Dumbledore you never even thought to check up on me did you? You just trusted that they would be obedient to you?" All the heads turned to Dumbledore

"Professor McGonagall spoke up next "Albus I told you not to leave him there I had been watching them all day you had never seen them in your life."

"I still believe that it was the right choice for the reason that I told you Minerva."

"Anyways another reason why I'm practically an adult is because I've been to more death eater meetings then anybody here other then professor Snape here" and that is only because he as a Death Eater in the first war." There was outrage at this comment; Snape did not say anything but all the remaining color left his face. As I'm sure you are all aware of what goes on there because Snape seems the type of person who would go into great detail about all what goes on at each meeting" I made sure my sarcasm was clear to everybody. "But only counting this war I have been to more than Snape as he is not always summoned besides some have been before he was fully resurrected. The second to last reason is that Sirius himself asked me to go in his stead now that he is no longer on this plane." Remus smiled at me at the mention of Sirius. Interestingly Snape noticed my distinction as it seemed that he might possibly be aware of more than one place. The last reason is that since I am the only one who has to face off against Tommy Boy and the new Dumbledore I felt as if I should start acting like the leader I am supposed to be." I smirked at the last comment especially at seeing Dumbledore's reaction it was grand, all his happiness had disappeared at that comment.

"Well" Remus spoke up in the silence "I think that Harry should be allowed to sit in on these meetings and should be inducted into the order." then he stad back down and waited for the fallout that he knew would follow

The argument finally broke out at this point, over whether or not I should be a part of the order. After several minutes with getting nowhere and Dumebdore looking like he was lost in his own world I decided that it was time to intervene.

"Silence" everyone arguing became quite and looked at Dumbledore as if he was the one who had spoken. Remus and Snape were looking at me, having not been a part of the discussion and had never taken their eyes off me the whole time. Finally, after seeing that their leader did not look like he was even aware of them, they turned to me and looked shocked. "Now since we are all adults instead of trying to shout over each other to have the last word how about we start acting like it and cast your votes that way we can get this done in an orderly manner. So how many are in favor of me joining?" Remus was the first in the air as well as surprisingly the Weasley's and Snape as well as several others. Dumbledore did not raise his hand as well as Kingsley, Moody and McGonagall "Well even without Sirius's vote it goes in my favor therefore I am now a member."

"Are you able to cast a corporeal patronus since that is the way that we communicate with each other?"

"Yes I can ever since third year though I don't know how to use it to send messages."

"Oh that is easy to do, but first please show us what it is, so that we know it's you that is sending it."

"Sure, it's my dad's animagus shape" I cast it. The deer was the same though it seemed much brighter. Moody remarked that that was the brightest patronus he had seen and remus responded that it was much brighter then when he had last seen it in

Someone else piped in "well it's the counterpart to yours Snape, it must be more then coincidence, very interesting."

The color that had returned to Snape's face drained for the second time that evening. I looked at Snape in a curious manner, I had thought of my dad when I cast it. A doe was a female deer the only buck I was aware of my dad's animagus shape a female deer must have been the counterpart to my dad and the only one was Lily the way that Snape paled at the mention of the connection proved that there was a connection. Snape and Lily must have been close, what happened between them. The fact that they were close proved that Snape was more then he seemed.

Snape was looking at my Patronus and his old self seemed to come back "like father like son always full of yourself strutting around as if you own the place" I realized exactly what it was Snape was testing me seeing if I really had changed but I knew I had to respond and this was the perfect opportunity.

I calmly answered "Professor while I may look like my father and my patronus may be his animagus form, but I'd like you to remember that I'm also my mother's son as well" inwardly I cringed that had come out a little bit harder then I had wanted it to. Snape paled at that more than he had before and looked like I had slapped him.

Remus's eyes were dancing with mirth "yes you definitely have her fiery spirit."

I blushed at that comment happy that I had more than my mother's eyes, even if it was something as mundane as her fiery spirit.

"So now that we have this issue settled its time we turned to other issues at present." Dumbledore seemed to regain his composure and take charge again. The meeting continued with each member giving his or her report. Remus reported on Fenrir's pack, before Snape gave his report he glanced over at me as if questioning if I had been to this one, I nodded, then he told of Old Tommy Boy's current planning of reaching out to the werewolves and vampires as well as places he planned on targeting. one thing that I noticed was that he failed to mention Tommy Boy's plans involving Dumbledore and Malfoy. At the end of the speech, I glanced at him and discretely raised an eyebrow and Snape looked at me and shook his head. I nodded I guess that he would tell Dumbledore in private.

After the meeting was over everyone left to go home and only Snape, Remus, Dumbledore and me were left. After a few minutes, Remus and Snape finally left leaving Dumbledore and me alone.

He sadly gazed at me, and the twinkle was gone "Harry was that really necessary to butt in and take over? You are too young to be a part of such a dangerous organization; it would have been better if you had stayed upstairs and remained young." he then shook his head and started to walk out, but I needed to say some last words to him.

"I know you see me as a disappointment but I hope that you will allow me to know all you know about Tommy boy as well as your plans so that we can work to defeat him."

"I was planning on informing you my boy, you didn't have to involve yourself in the order, after the mistake of last year I plan on telling you Tom's story and what happened that night. When we get back to school I plan on taking you into his past to understand how Tom became Voldermort."

"I appreciate that Professor and I hope you remember that I'm not a kid or your boy and that I can handle whatever you can." Dumbledore nodded before he left leaving me alone in the room. I sat there and thought over all that had happened these past few days, from my excursion to Diagon Alley to my demand to become a member of the Order. Finally tired from the ordeal understanding why Sirius and Remus felt so unpleasant afterwards.

As I lay in bed I thought about how alone I felt, there was no Ron in the next bed snoring, it was deathly quiet. I tossed and turned in the big bed for a long time before finally oblivion took me.

I found myself in the usual Oblivion surroundings, before me were Ghost and Sirius chatting away on a break from their walk up the mountain. Finally, they noticed me and waved at me.

"So harry, how was your day? Sirius asked.

"Well I barged into the Order meeting and demanded that I become a member and my reasons were my experiences with my relatives, my experiences with Death Eater's meetings and you I told them that you asked me to take your place, I hope you don't mind"

Sirius started laughing, "Oh if only I was there, you make the marauders proud."

"I have a question did my mother and Snape have any relationship?"

"Why do you ask?" Sirius had lost his smile

"Oh when asked to show them my partronus which is an image of prongs, as you know, another order member commented and I quote well it's the counterpart to yours Snape, it must be more then coincidence, very interesting. Afterwards Snape had paled and later when he had tried to insult my partronus's shape I told him that I was also my mother's son as well and he looked like I had slapped him."

Sirius was silent before finally he spoke and told me of how they had met before Hogwarts and how Severus had ended it with a shout of mudblood at Lily. When asked how he knew when he often showed his dislike of Severus so often and he responded that time spent here has allowed him to mellow out and sort through his life. He also mentioned overhearing Lily and James remembering with some of their friends their school years and how they became a couple. "The friends would often comment on how Snivellus and Lily seemed very close and Lily would mention that yes they were close, and told them of how they had met until Snivellus showed the prejudice feelings of the other Slytherins soon to be Death Eaters. The last straw was when he had called her a mudblood that was the end of the relationship. Then she goes into how they started dating and I stopped paying attention as I had already heard this before and was boring. In fact, I do not think that he ever got over his feelings for her as his patronus shows as well, as how he only smiled when he was around her.

"Well I hope we've come to an understanding from now on, today he was defiantly viewing me as a whole different person today. So how are you guys doing and where are you going?"

"Oh I still don't know yet though I think that ghostie there knows but isn't telling. I could see the child side of Sirius showing with the nickname.

I looked over at "ghostie" who seemed to be rolling his eyes it seems that this was not the first time that he had heard Sirius call him that.

We spent my night talking about different things before finally we came to discuss what would happen once I brought him back to our plane. ghostie remained unusually silent as me and Sirius debated on how much marauderness was going not be used, whether we would explain everything, or if we would cover things up afraid of the backlash. When I asked why ghostie was not taking part, he responded that he did not want to influence our decision since he had knowledge of the future he could only give general advice. We did not come to any decision, but it was nice to chat about random things, it helped ease my mind about the current thoughts plaguing my mind. it wasn't too long before morning approached and I had to return to my plane.


	7. Oblivion Gates

Oblivion Gates

When I woke up the next morning, I felt better then I usually felt, maybe because my birthday was only two days off or maybe because I felt like I was in control of my life finally. Either way I was glad for the reprieve from the usual mornings of waking up from the pain in my scar because of watching Tommy's group therapy sessions. I smiled as I lay in bed, relaxing taking the lovely peace filled moments before it left in some way or other. The Fates enjoyed playing with me too much for happiness and peace. I could feel it the calm before the storm, just bubbling underneath the surface, Tommy's factions were impatient to wait this long to act out their plan means that Tommy was holding things from his followers and from me. I had no idea what that something could be but I knew that it would be trouble. The only that I am aware of is the plan for Draco to kill Dumbledore. There have not even been any orders to terrorize yet, I knew it had something to do with me, it always end up being that way.

Oh, how I so wanted to stay in bed all day, the comforting mattress and the soft pillow below swallowed me up. The ancient house around me gave me the comforting feeling for the future. How this house had survived for so long through past dark lords though partly dues to the side its family members picked. Yet still, even with all the evil members of the family it still survived all the light victories. Now I could hear the faint clatter as Mrs. Weasley started to work her breakfast charms. Only a few minutes later and the smell of bacon and eggs snuck under the door and into my nose. I decided that no matter how much I wanted to remain in bed I did not want to be on the receiving end of her motherly anger.

As I started to descend the stairs, the creaking of the old boards and the musty smell of dirt-covered stuff from the rooms coming from some of the rooms I walked past gave me a revolting feeling that I had never had before. I had never noticed the dirtiness of this place before, nor had the creaking been so loud, it sounded like shrieking to my ears. Suddenly I felt a draft coming in and I started o shiver it felt so cold. I could not take this I ran back upstairs and put on one of Dudley's old sweaters; I really needed to get some new clothes, but something told me I should wait for something first. Feeling the warmth return to me, I began my decent into the kitchen I could feel the warmth of the cooking stove even from the foot of the stairs and it was comforting. This was weird it was only a few days before my birthday and it was the middle of the summer to boot something was wrong with me.

I entered the kitchen and the heat was calling to me, I slowly crept over to the stove hearing no sound from my feet on the boards and with Molly focused intently on the breakfast she wouldn't notice I was in the clear, only a few more inches and I would feel better, the heat kept egging me on. My fingers stretched out, it was so near those wonderful colors, it reached out to touch me and then suddenly hands were grabbing me and yanking me free.

"Harry! What do you think you were doing?"

`I started to mumble that I had no idea what I was doing. I guess she was use to this type of response and was able to understand it.

"Right well luckily I noticed in time otherwise you would have burned yourself and why are you wearing a sweater in the middle of the summer?"

"It's cold in here" was my quick response.

"Before I take you to Madame Pomfrey let me see if I can heal you so that we don't waste her time with simple things. One thing you have to know when having six boys and one girl is that they often get hurt either by their siblings, or due to carelessness. The knowledge of how to heal them saves lots of money and time. After several simple and then complicated wand waving and several mutterings of spells, some I knew, others I didn't, the smile that was on her face at the hope of curing me fell. Her lips pursed in thought and then turned into a frown at the end of reading the diagnoses written in the air in front of her face.

"According to my readings you are healthy and that you aren't suffering from anything my simple spells could detect. Is there anything else besides the lack of warmth you are suffering from?"

"Um"

"Don't feel nervous Harry it may help figure out what is going on with your body, so that when we inform Madame Pomfrey she will be able to cure you better."

I did not know what was going on lately before I was acting like an adult and now I was behaving like a child and Mrs. Weasley might use this against my involvement in future Order business. Taking a deep breath and steeling my resolve I responded, "Well Mrs. Weasley it seems that my hearing and smelling have become more sensitive."

She was shocked then her face resumed the pondering before she started murmuring to herself. I caught snippets of it "he is healthy", "hearing and smelling increase," "near his birthday", "feeling cold even though it's the middle of the summer" "all that points to a creature inheritance", "never noticed his parents showing any signs", "Potter is an old wizard family"

I was confused, what was going on with me, the words "creature inheritance" gave me the feeling of déjà vu, but I could not figure it out why. I was certain that I had not heard that exact phrasing before but it was something similar something that had struck a chord with me. The only discussions I had were with the order meetings, explaining my "running away" and my chats with the ghost and Sirius on the plain of Oblivion. Then it all started flooding me, the ghost explaining that Sirius was lucky that the plane he ended up in was his Godson's plane and that being the prince of it was the only one to free him. That was the reason why he got the books on Oblivion and Daedra so that he could read up on his species and on the planes that they lived in.

I moved over to my usual place and waited for the rest of the occupants come down the stairs; it reminded me slightly of Noah and the Arch that I learned about in primary school. I laughed as they came down two by two, with the adults first then progressively younger as the minutes passed the only difference was that the break up came when instead of Ron it was Hermione and Ginny who walked down together, Ron was the only member absent. After Mrs. Weasley sent up Hermione to fetch Ron, I think that the reason why she did not sent me up was partly how I woke him last time and that she did not want to let me out of her sight because of this morning's incident. All through the meal, she continuously kept glancing at me as if daring me to repeat that action or something as stupid. However, as I thought about it they must be impervious to fire and like fire if they live comfortably in such a primordial world.

As soon as breakfast was over, I dashed up to my room and grabbed the remaining two books to finish my study. I figured I should start with the book on Daedra first since most of my questions revolved around it and it was a much more pressing issue as my birthday was fast approaching. I grabbed the books, headed down to the library, opened the book to the beginning, and started to read.

_Daedra is a race discovered centuries ago when Wizards discovered an arch made out of stone. At the time they did not know what it was until it opened. Soon after it was unburied it opened, the account of one wizard who had escaped at the time described it as a shimmering vale of red and orange like a wall of flame. The wizards unaware of the dangers were unprepared for the army that poured out of the gate. The first several waves were made of several upright reptiles with a beak at the end of a long jaw and a mantel at the back of the skull. Their arms were long and slender with wicked claws at the end. Most of the wizards at the gate were cut down those that knew sword fighting lasted longer as it appeared that the beast were impervious to wizard magic. Those that survived rallied together and the first group of aurors were born armed with the knowledge of what had happened, attacked the beasts and drove them all the way back to the gate_

_They were celebrating their victory when another wave of beasts followed these were a combination of the previous wave, dubbed clanfear by later wizards, having read some of the drawings pictured on the walls of where the gate was found buried and a new species. The new species was humanoid, though it was difficult to tell which was their armor and which was their actual body in the initial description only that their eyes glowed red and that they were spiky. These creatures wielded magic with power, their spells sometimes ended up killing their own minions when they got in the wave. After several years of battle, they were finally defeated. The new established wizard government built their building over the gate as a sign of its victory so now it sits alone in the bottom room of the Department of Mysteries._

_Since that time, the knowledge of the gate faded until it eventually turned into myth and legend and finally vanished entirely. There were occasional families, those that dated back to that time that continued to remember and teach their children so that incase it opened they would be ready. The families that had taken part in the battle and had fought side by side against the scourge were the families of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, other families of note were the newly formed houses of Malfoy, Potter, and Black._

_After the battle, the newly formed Department of Mysteries whose main task is to study the gate and everything that came out of the gate filed a report on the creatures that had come out. The report on the clanfear was as unique as any other magical beast already established. However, their report on the other species that had followed it was shocking it appears that what they were seeing was in fact armor, it was segmented armor that was spiky to intimidate much like the Japanese had done with their armor. Their helmets were the spikiest and according to their finding that the more spike on the armor the higher in rank they were on studying the bodies underneath the armor they were remarkably human, the only difference was the solid red eyes and the two small horns protruding from their foreheads which also their length denoted stature. They were at least as intelligent as wizards were and used a different form of magic one that was more powerful and wilder and did not require a focus point such as a wand._

_The most shocking news of all was that after collecting everything left behind by the battle they discovered an empty suit of armor one that contained the largest spikes of all as well as runes. The suit was also of a much larger version of all the rest meaning that the creature inside it must be at least nine feet tall. The runes carved into the armor as well as those on the gate were unknown until a young linguist working in the Department of Mysteries by the name of Varden Potter deciphered the lettering and thus we were able to learn all about these people and the planes that they lived on called Oblivion. The runes on the armor translated into prince this means that a Daedric prince was hiding out in the wizarding world. At that time though the fact that even several hundred years later we've heard nothing it probably didn't survive._

At this point in the book I smirked, the Daedra certainly did survive otherwise I would not be here. The book went on to describe more detail on the Daedra as a culture and what the writings indicate. Sure it gave context solidified the Daedra as a species, but in my opinion it went on a little bit too long. Finally, it arrived at a subject that I felt would be interesting, the origins of Daedra.

_According to Deadric texts, Daedric are the only users of magic and that before they came here there were no magic users. The first time they had come here, they were seeking riches and wealth; of course, there were the rapes here and there. The first time that they ran across magic users was during the second time they had raided our world. The offensive was minimal however and so the Daedra ignored it, plundered, and raped before returning to the gates. This all took place before the final and recent raid where the humans drove them back._

After a few chapters going into detail, the book ended, so I decided to switch over and read the book on Oblivion. It started out by stating that there are many planes in the universe and that each plane houses different beings higher planes involve more evolved beings. The planes of Oblivion are one such higher plane where magic is abundant. The gates allow instantaneous travel between two different planes and any race can create them as long as they understand the relevant science. The reason why the planes of Oblivion are molten worlds is that the Daedra use their magic to keep it that way, that they are a species with very little ability to retain heat and so keeping the planes in a primordial condition allows them to survive. Well that explains why I was so cold this morning, though I hope that being only half Daedra meant that I would have it half as bad. However, now that I thought about it, I felt overheated so I took off the old sweater and I began to feel much more comfortable. Maybe it only affects me in the morning and evening when the sun is low in the sky. One thing I noticed was that there was nothing on Daedra inheritances; though certainly the way the author described Daedra, people who went through a Daedra inheritance were looked down on, so if I were to find anything at all then it certainly would be in my family's library being the only family I knew that had Daedra inheritance.

I felt that I had learned all that I was going to learn from the books so I went upstairs and put the books and the sweater away. I then walked back down to the library because I was bored and would read some of the Black's family collection to see if they had anything more on Daedra or Oblivion. The only ones I found were battered copies of the two books I had read. Therefore, I decided to wander around and see what everybody else was doing. I walked into the kitchen at around teatime to find Mrs. Weasley hard at work filling out a tray of pastries, finally she noticed me turned and smiled

"There you are, I thought you would be still in the library reading, I noticed that you missed lunch and wanted to bring food into to you, you know you still are way too skinny for a boy your size, no doubt those muggles are to blame"

"How did you know I was in the library?"

"I noticed you go in earlier and besides you always end up in the library."

"Oh, sorry" I looked downcast

"You have no reason to be sorry; the only people who should apologize are your muggle relatives you were stuck with. Sometimes I even forget how bad your summers are, though I think that it was fortunate that you befriended Hermione and Ron, friends are often the greatest thing that happens to people they usually stick by you through it all and anchor you, giving you confidence to strive forward and achieve your goals. Ah I nearly forgot, your tea, I'd like you to eat it here, oh and another thing, before you begin to eat I wanted to inform you that I talked to Madame Pomprey about your condition and she agreed to see you in the morning."

"Oh" my voice trailed off "thanks" I had hoped that she would forget.

"My pleasure, you are practically my son, and like the rest of the family your health is my concern. Now eat your tea and then you can go back to the library or whatever it is that you do when trying to avoid everyone else."

I nodded, I was still confused as to why I was acting the way I was today, I seemed to have gotten younger and that was disturbing, no matter how hard I try to act like an adult I end up appearing childish, today was one strange day.


	8. The Birthday Gift

The Birthday Gift

I fell asleep that night and found myself once again in the plane of Oblivion that Sirius was in. As I approached them sitting by a campfire I noticed that Sirius was spending his time listening to jokes and memories of the ghost when he was alive. Every so often, I would hear Sirius laughing along with the ghost.

"Oh Edward that was funny when you made that muggle waltz dance with a hamster, I wish I could have been there." I could make out through Sirius's laughter.

"Ah here comes the big man back to check on his territory, sorry milord for disturbing your land with our presence but my charge is unable to move across lava fields so thus we are forced to trek across you wonderful farm country."

Sirius broke out into giggles again as I looked glaring at the ghost who was blinking his eyes and staring up at me with a childish pleading look.

"So how are you guys doing here, from the sound of it you guys are having the time of your lives, perhaps I should leave and allow you to continue reminiscing."

"Alright alright **what bug is up your ass**?"

"Sorry Padfoot I just had a trying day today."

"What happened today that got you so riled up?"

"Oh this morning I woke up and was cold and was forced to wear a sweater and it was the end of July, supposedly sweltering out. Then I came downstairs and tried to dip my hand in the flames while Mrs. Weasley was cooking and she freaked out, so much for keeping my inheritance a low profile. So, she scheduled an appointment with Madame Pomfrey for tomorrow morning. Then I decided to read up on my inheritance, so I read the book on Daedra and Oblivion, but I was disappointed. It seems that there was no information on my inheritance; the only link was that a Daedra prince was missing on their last raid and that the author was doubtful that it had survived. Though it was a defiantly interesting history lesson and now the whole pureblood issue can be put to rest, if Malfoy hasn't read it, I'll be sure to rub in into his face that there is no such thing as a pureblood wizard."

"What do you mean?"

"About what?"

"What you said about the purebloods?"

"You haven't read it? You own a copy in your library."

"We do? I thought that all those books in there were Dark Arts and so avoided it. So what does it say?"

"Well it says that thousands of years ago the daedra came across into our plane and raped and pillaged and that those raped women bore magic using half daedra and that throughout the years the daedra blood has been reduced to the point where it's no longer obvious. There were several more raids and so the magic users increased. During the last raid, the magic users struck back and managed to halt the raid at the gate. It was during this raid that the leader of the raid a daedric prince remained behind to start my family."

"Interesting so there is no such thing as purebloods; I wonder if other members of my family were ever aware of the truth? I'm sure somebody in the family did and probably pretended to believe that they were purebloods so as to take advantage of the already established system"

"This means is that since magic is what the whole pureblood issue revolves around, I'm the purest blood in the wizarding world."

"So my liege I see you're coming into your inheritance? I think it is about time for you to learn how to conceal yourself, you've already started to change." Edward said.

"What has changed?"

"Well you already have small horns and your eyes are now completely green, instead of the usual red of your daedra species. In addition, the skin of your face and hands has hardened to be like scales. Oh don't panic, you only look like this here because only your daedra side comes here."

"You mean this isn't the first time I've appeared like this?"

"Nope you've always looked this way"

"When you first came here you're inside Sirius because your daedra side hadn't developed to the point that you could come to this plane. As to why Sirius here didn't say anything about this to you is twofold. First it was so as to prevent you from panicking and second it was because the first time you came here was after I met up with Sirius and I had told him beforehand so that he would be surprised and give it away before you were ready to bear it.

"I must say Prongsy that you will have no problem attracting the ladies especially with those solid green eyes the only question remain which species will they be." He started laughing.

"Very funny Padfoot, very funny; so Edward how can I conceal myself?"

"The concept is very easy the problem comes with getting to right and length of time it will last. The more times you do it the longer it will last. The first step is to concentrate on how you want to appear then allow it to cover you. It will work in both planes though it will be harder to do here since you want to appear daedric in this plane since you rule here. This is a good place to practice because we already know what you look like, so if you mess up it does not matter. In addition, if you are able to do it here without any problem then when you do it on your plane it will be second nature to you. The closer your appearance is to your actual appearance the easier it is, both from a magical standpoint and from a social one."

I concurred up a mirror and looked at what I would look like after my birthday. My face looked more angular I was much taller, I did not know how tall I was having no way to measure it, but I knew that I probably would be taller than anyone else would. from what I read about daedra in the book they were around ten feet tall, I was only slightly taller than Sirius he said that he was about six feet tall so judging by my current height I probably was 7 feet tall I also it seemed that I had filled out I was heavily muscled. I decided that I probably should shrink my height down to six that was probably still about a foot and a half-taller then I was before. This would probably be a good idea, as it would help me blend it better. I also decided to change my eyes to be more human looking. However, I left the deeper green color that it had become. I would defiantly change my skin and horns as those made me stand out the most. I decided to keep my muscle tone, as my robes would conceal it. Picturing all that in my mind, I combined it all together until it formed an entire body. Then I pictured what I currently look like and placed the image over my body and slid it down over my current body then willed it to merge. When I opened my eyes I looked down at the mirror and frowned, nothing had happened.

"Don't look discouraged in all my years watching your plane I have never seen somebody get it on the first try and this plane is harder to do it on."

"Alright alright let me try it again." I focused again on the image of what I wanted myself to appear as to others and pictured that image settling over me, covering me like a suit I pictured the world of Oblivion that was around me and pictured myself with the suit on. I then felt the suit merging with my skin and as soon as I felt the connection, I opened my eyes. I glanced in the mirror, but I saw myself exactly as I had before. This was starting to frustrate me, I'd feel like I had gotten it, I could actually feel the suit against my skin, I could feel them merging, but yet as soon as I open my eyes nothing, it's as if I was only imagining it, imagining myself being covered. "This is impossible I get so close and yet right when I get to the end it ends up feeling like I imagined it all. Why, why did I need to do this? Why can't people just accept me for who I am? Why must I hide myself? It's not like I am a different person now."

"I know Prongsy, I know, but most people in this world aren't willing to see below the surface. All they care about is what is on the surface, you are the savior of the wizarding world their hero. You to most people are this idealized knight in shining armor, a cliché I know, but that is all most people are willing to see you as. Even if you were not, even if you were an ordinary person still people will expect you to behave and appear in a certain way. Sure, you can fight it, but all that will do is make it tougher for you to live out your life. the system is set up so that only one single pathway wearing a certain type of clothing, in this case robes, waving a wand, being a human being and being either good or evil. If you follow the pathway laid out by the good, society welcomes you into its fold; if you are not with the society then you are evil and are a follower of the current bad guy, in this case Voldemort. Unfortunate for you, you have the appearance of evil and so in their eyes you are evil. If you were to appear in your current state, society would hunt you down and slaughter you. You are very close so don't get discouraged, you managed to change your appearance for as long as you had your eyes closed, but as soon as you opened them, it disappeared. What you need to do now is to keep that image in your mind but push it to the background, that way you will remain under the disguise, but you don't have to constantly walk around with your eyes closed in concentration."

"Yes listen to Sirius. The mistake you made is a common one, once you opened your eyes you forgot all about the disguise and so you reverted to your original form. You must try again and this time, keep the image in your mind so as to hold onto the form but let it sit in the background so that you can focus on other things."

"All right I'm ready to try it again." This time I did as instructed, I created the image this time with more ease and settled it over my body. I could now feel it touching my skin like before, but instead of opening my eyes like I had done before in my rush and excitement to see it work I waited patiently, keeping hold of the image and burning it into my mind that this is what I wanted myself to look like. I moved the image to the back of the mind and then opened my eyes. I stared into the mirror and saw a different me staring back, it had worked, and I smiled in excitement. A few minutes passed and when I looked at the mirror again I was back in my in all my daedric glory.

"Awesome job I have never seen a person make the image last so long after so few amount of tries. Now keep practicing and very soon, you will be able to keep it for as long as you want. The biggest thing to remember is that the length of time it lasts depends on the strength of your will as well as the depth of your magic well though you shouldn't have any problem with that."

For the rest of the night I spent practicing it, the length of time the disguise lasted longer and longer until finally I could keep it on for an hour. I smiled in content that I had made it last so long as Oblivion faded away. I awoke and found myself once again in my bed in Grimmauld place with the sun breaching my window. I once again smelled what only could be Molly making breakfast. Remembering yesterday I quickly got dressed and grabbed a sweater to put on once I felt the chill of a July morning. I went downstairs and found a plate of breakfast already laid out.

"Morning dear, here is your plate of breakfast, now as soon as you finish I will take you over to Poppy so that we can find out what is wrong with you. I felt that you would want to get it over with as soon as possible so that you can get it out of the way before the rest of the household awakes."

Despite my desire to get the meeting over with and the growling of my stomach I could not eat, I was nervous, what would be her reaction once she realized what was going on. Would she tell Dumbledore? Would she tell ? How would she react? Would she ban me from hanging out with her family? Would she inform everyone? At least if everyone else turned against me at least I would have Sirius. That reminded me that as soon after my birthday I was going to go into the ministry and enter the gate to bring him back. Finally after much pushing and prodding on Mrs. Weasley's part I finally finished my breakfast and I headed over the to the flu.

"Don't worry I'll always be here for you no matter what."

"Thanks" I smiled at her before stepping into the fireplace and dropping the flu powder and calling out Hogwarts infirmary. A few minutes later I stepped out of the flu with was weird usually I end up being thrown out. After dusting myself off, I walked towards where I knew her office was and I found her poring over tomes, hearing my approach she closed the book quickly, but no quick enough that I could not make out the title _Creature Inheritances' and How to Identify Them_. Ignoring the tempting comment about the book, I told her why I was here and could not help but state that it was because Mrs. Weasley insisted.

"Well Mr. Potter let's see what is wrong with you." She led me over to a bed and told me to sit on it. "Now Molly said that these last two days you've been wearing a sweater in the mornings and evenings and that yesterday you had the urge to stick your hand into the stove fire. Those two things are probably related. She also tells me that you have been much more reclusive then usual and that you have been doing a lot more reading. As well as having mood swings. Is this all true?"

"Yes it is"

"Alright well let me see what is going on." I watched here murmur spells that shot out different colors at me, after several minutes words began appearing in front of her. After more murmuring followed by muttering to herself, she left probably to go consult the book. She had just been reading. After a few minutes, she came back still muttering to herself.

"Madame Pomprey what is wrong with me?" I said trying to be as innocent as possible.

"Oh nothing dear, the diagnosis is that you are coming into a creature inheritance, although what it is remains a mystery. The book you saw me reading earlier is a book on all the creatures inheritances that one can get and unfortunately none of the species that it list have any of the symptoms that you are experiencing now. Unfortunately, that means that I could not be able to help you should any complications arise. This is also worrisome because since I don't know what species you are I won't know what you are susceptible to. I also, if you are injured, will not be able to treat you."

"If it is not a creature mentioned in the book what makes you think that it is a creature inheritance?"

"Well for starters all creature inheritances start to bleed through a few days before a person's 16th birthday. Since your birthday is tomorrow, this further increases the likelihood that it is a creature inheritance. In addition, the fact that when somebody becomes more susceptible to changes in temperature that means a creature inheritance as certain creatures one might inherit might be cold blooded. No disease or spell damage currently known would cause a body to be susceptible to temperature fluctuations. Now as to this issue with temperature, I know that the morning is slightly colder then when the sun is high in the sky and is able to heat the earth, this means that too cold for you starts at 21oC. This is going to be a big problem when up here during the winter it can get as low as -0.2oC. Now I noticed that you don't seem surprised that you are about to come into a creature inheritance if you know anything about your creature inheritance or have books on it please tell me so that I can help you. You have nothing to worry about what you tell me will stay between us."

"What about Dumbledore?"

"I will have to tell him because as headmaster he needs to know so that he can handle the situations that arise."

"I don't want him to know about it."

"Well even if you won't tell me I will still tell him that you had a creature inheritance even if I don't know what it is."

"How about we strike a compromise, I will tell you what my creature inheritance is and you will only tell him that I came into one but not what it is. To insure that you will not tell him I will require a wizard's oath on it. Maybe in the future I will decide to tell him but I want it to be on my terms and not on his."

"Alright at least if something goes wrong I will be able to help you out." We quickly finished the oath, oh how I love eagerness to learn it often makes one reckless.

"From what I've been able to gather the creature inheritance I will receive is Daedra."

"Daedra? but that is just a myth."

"I only know the history of daedra, and being a half daedra I don't know specifics of it if there are any they would probably be in Potter mansion, but I am unable to enter till after my birthday. I shall retrieve it and bring it to you along with a book on their home world of Oblivion."  
"Oblivion?"

"Yep they live on a plane of existence where it is always primordial. lava and barren rock."

"Well that explains a lot if the daedric part of you loves that kind of climate then this would seem very cold."

I left, returned to Grimmauld place and returned with the books, which I handed over to her saying to keep it until she had reading it, I had no need for it since I had already read it. After she thanked me for trusting her, I said goodbye and left through the flu back to Grimmauld Place.


	9. Inheritance

Inheritance

The rest of the day, I spent alone, worried over whether or not my guise would work and for how long, if it only worked for an hour in Oblivion where I was strongest, even if it were easiest here it probably would not last any longer. What would happen if anyone were to spot me at the end of the hour? What would their reactions be like? Would they agree with my aunt and uncle that I was just a freak? I knew that if the wizarding world caught wind of me being a daedra they would go ballistic. They would probably consider me evil and dark and associated with Tommy boy. I could just see it now: _Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived has turned dark. This all started out with his desire for fame and his desire for more drove him to seeking power, he started by stating that He Who Must Not Be Named was back and seeing the futility in convincing us has turned dark to earn our attention._

From what I saw of the current issues, before they were quickly snatched by, Mrs. Weasley or other wannabe parents to me, the press was having a field day with my declaration of old Tommy boy being back and Dumbles backing of my claim. The gist was that the ministry was afraid of it being true and with only two people who were willing to admit to the public that he was back it was easier to make them out to be the outsiders. The only other people who knew he was back were the death eaters and Tommy boy but neither wanted to admit it both for personal reasons and I think that Tommy boy wanted it that way so that he could remain in the shadows and manipulate the scenes. I could just imagine if the public was aware of my creature inheritance and that it was daedra. From what I got out of the book on daedra, being daedra is worse than being an evil wizard. It would be interesting if anyone actually knew about daedra or if it would inspire the same feelings as it did many years ago. I could tell that Snape had some knowledge about it since his look at my mentioning of Oblivion. I also knew that Madame Pomfrey had heard about daedra but not much. She did not seem to be freaking out. Time passed very slowly for me. Oh how I wanted to remain here the darkness shrouding me, protecting me like my dad's old cloak did. I remember the first time I snuck out with the cloak on how I felt like my dad was right beside me sharing the experience with me and how the darkness in the library will hide my changes to come from the world.

I have always wondered why people love light so much. When in my primary school I remember one other student mentioning this god character, as if everyone knew who god was. I do not remember why he brought this up or which class, though it might have been a science class as I distinctly remember his prattling on about this God fellow making the world in seven days and about how anything that spoke otherwise was rubbish. Anyways I remember him going on and on about how he was this beacon of light and feeling that this person he was talking about was probably doing drugs or was insane, I mean common, a glowing being and creating a planet and the universe in 7 days that is very impractical. Though I do remember asking him if he had met this fellow in person and asked him what he did on the 8th day. For some strange reason the rest of the class including the teacher laughed at this. That was of course before I even knew what it was he was talking about I just thought it was just some random person. That was probably the reason why the school requested that the Dursleys' take me to church. I remember falling asleep while and old man in a white robe droned on. Now that I think about it, it defiantly reminded me of Binns. Maybe they were ghosts too that would explain a lot. Alternatively, why people lighted streets and homes at nighttime when it was when everybody went to bed. There was no need for light it was as if they were scared of the dark, which was ridiculous.

I remember when I was much younger once the rest of the household went to sleep I would open the window and stare out at the dark world and watch as it got brighter and brighter as my science class mentioned I got accustomed to the lesser amount of light. The world seemed so peaceful at night how the shadows played off the scattered trees, and the ordered and rowed homes in Private Drive. Sometimes the moon a giant searchlight added its sparkly touch to the metal surfaces making the picture look so much more beautiful. The one time I had shared that, they laughed at me and I remember them using the word Emo to describe me often. They told me to sit with a group of people that always confused me as to why they were like that with their black clothes, longish hair and piercings. Now that I had gotten older, I realized that to enjoy the beauty of nighttime did not necessarily make you Emo. I usually did not wear black and I despised piercing and tattoos as I found them to mar the skin.

It was not just the darkness of night that I felt was beautiful; the brightness of the sun in the daytime was also just as beautiful. The beauty lay in how such a simple act of the sun in the sky lighting the world could be so complex. The smaller rays that pierce the glass of homes and cars casting their own shadows around the room and how those beams move through the room as the day progresses, but nobody ever cares about them. Instead they'd much rather care about working long hours to provide money to feed themselves or their families, about the bickering that goes on in government, or doing work assigned to them by adults to help them grasp the subjects better that they might never need once school ends. Nobody ever cares about living each day as if it is the last.

Suddenly light consumed my eyes and I felt pain, searing pain in my eyes. When the pain had faded and color returned to my eyes I turned my head and looked to see who had interrupted me, seeing only Ron I relaxed.

"Harry we need to talk to you" it was then that I noticed Hermione standing in the background

"About what?"

"Why you are getting more and more detached from everybody else, how mum says that she sees you in here every day with not even a book in your hand and that you've only come out to eat breakfast and dinner."

"What Ron here is trying to say is that we're worried about you and that we want to help you." Hermione butted in.

"I appreciate that but really I'm fine." I said to placate them.

"No you're not, maybe you didn't understand what I'm saying, we are going to get to the bottom of this you can't worm you're way out of this something is obviously wrong about you, your behavior is completely changed from last year and that means something's wrong. Harry we are your friends we are here to help. Mrs. Weasley says that you wear a sweater to breakfast and that she had to taken to Madame Pompfrey yesterday and that since that you have gotten more reclusive and when she went to ask what was wrong that Madame Pompfrey told her that she could not tell her because she had made and oath with you."

"So" I mumbled.

"So?" she shrieked "Harry Potter you need to snap out of it. We are your friends you are not alone in this. We are here for you this means you will stop this sulking around Sirius is gone get over it you need to face the world and destroy Voldemort. You need to focus on that task and nothing else. If afterwards you want to spend the rest of your life sulking do it for all I care, but at least while Voldemort is still out there act like a leader should. You are a natural born leader, look at how well you taught us in Defense against the Dark Arts, we learned a lot more under you then we did under most of our years, plus the way you handled yourself as the teacher showed your skills as a leader not to mention the fight in the Department of Mysteries. I know in your mind that it was a failure, that Voldemort was using you and that you fell for his trap and got Sirius killed, but it was not a failure. We, a bunch of kids held our own against Death Eaters without any casualties that proved that they were not unbeatable and gave us the courage to fight back knowing that it is within our capabilities. You also gave Neville his fighting spirit back and helped him excel, something that the teachers have been having a hard time accomplishing. You also once again in the battle demonstrated your leadership skill in navigating the rooms and keeping us all alive. It was merely a battle, but it gave all of us who were there reason to work harder in school. Not to mention Sirius would not want you to mope around, or hide in this corner of the room all day he would want you to go out and enjoy your life until the last."

Realizing that they were not going to stop until I had left the room and realizing that Hermione was right Sirius probably would start yelling at me for acting so ridiculous I decided to spend my last few hours as a human being just as Sirius wants me to spend my life. "Alright fine you convinced me what's up for the afternoon?"

"First you are going to eat lunch and then we are heading over to the Weasley's home for a game of quidditch."

"You're going to play Hermione?"

"Sure why not but I'm not going to be a seeker"

When we arrived at the Weasley's house, it was busier than usual. Apparently, every Weasley was there except Percy. There were two chairs set up next to the field and after setting up teams with Charlie and me being the seekers we played until the sun had set. I had forgotten all about tomorrow, all about what everyone's reactions would be to me after I came into my inheritance, and I actually enjoyed myself, I had forgotten how much fun flying is. Everyone was talking about how much better I was smiling though I don't remember ever smiling in the game but I didn't care I had fun probably for the last time in my life, the last time I could be a kid.

By the time I flooed home I was exhausted and tired, I slowly made my way up the stairs the whole time the subject of my inheritance never crossed my mind only the thought of going to sleep after a fun filled day. I entered my room, stripped down to my pants, and fell asleep.

I once again found myself in the plane next to Edward and Sirius who were having a conversation as if they had been friends all their lives.

"So ready for your inheritance Pronglsey?"

"I totally forgot"

"Good I heard everything that happened today and I'm glad Hermione knocked some sense into you and she is right about me I am furious that you allowed yourself to slip that far away. Even if you prefer that remember that all that will do is expose your changes if you truly want to be inconspicuous then you need to act no differently then you did before your birthday. It would have helped if you became a Slytherin, as that is the first thing you would have learned. despite my outward dislike for Slytherins since my coming here and talking to this Slytherin here I have come to realize that Slytherin house truly isn't all that bad and when I return I plan to reconcile with Severus as now I truly understand his predicament. In a sense, I am glad that events played out so that I could come here as I feel that through my talks with Edward here have really allowed me to mature in ways that I usually would not. Though you do not need to worry, I am still a Marauder and plan on pulling some pranks on people and goofing off in my spare time. I still believe that one should enjoy life, especially in times of strife that is why I plan to help the twins out in their store."

As I looked down at myself I noticed that I was human "hey it worked, the concealment spell really worked I didn't need to think about it and look, this is great I don't have to worry about other people finding out."

"I hate to dampen your spirit because you do need more moments like this one in your life but I'm guessing that the few books that you found on the subject didn't fill you in enough as to what will happen on the day of your inheritance." I shook my head dread creeping through my body. "What the books should say is that in the days leading up to your birthday your daedra being will develop until it forms a separate entity in your body. Now to clarify as I see that you are puzzled, your body is on two different planes your developing daedra body is on this plane and your human one is on your plane. About halfway through the consciousness that is on this plane's development it will reach a point where it will connect with yours on your plane and so you can see what is going on in this world. The only time this happens in during the night when you are unconscious and so it makes it easier for its consciousness to meld with yours."

"So whenever I fell asleep my mind connected with the alternate me and so I could see you guys? Then why did you act as if you hadn't seen me since last night?"

"Because we hadn't you are non corporeal here not even a ghost because you are out of phase with this one until your beings merge then the one on this side becomes corporeal."

"So what happens on my birthday?"

"Right so now back to your inheritance. Now on the day of your birthday, the entity becomes strong enough to leave this plane and enter yours this is the only time that it can do this once it enters your body it kicks your human self out and onto this plane. While this happens, it also triggers self-preservation in your body putting up all kids of defensive wards and anti-listening wards and not entering wards up so that while your body is undergoing the physical changes you do not alert everybody in the world. I have heard the screams are quiet loud what with the stretching of your body and building of muscles and horns popping out of your forehead and changing of your eyes as well as the changing of your skin. Now before you go all ballistic what you need to do is to go to it and talk to it and make a compromise."

"Compromise it is in my body."

"Pronglsey from what I've gathered from Edward and he agrees is that this is like it is with werewolves. You are both sharing that body."

"Sirius is right the thing that you have to understand is that this person is you it's not some random person and in this case you are not like the werewolves where the wolf is an invasion into your body. Practically your consciousness split in half forming two identical copies neither of which is the original. You both need to share that body. The decision you must make is whether you let him out all the time part of the time or none of the time the thing you have to realize is that if you choose to never let him out it is unhealthy for you and you will slowly decay over time and die in lots of pain."

"Alright here it goes"

I willed myself back into my body, when I got to my body I felt like a trespasser I went over to the wall that separated us and knocked as I felt that was the best way for two sentient beings to relate to one another. After a few minutes, a door opened spilling light out into the darkness and a body appeared in the doorway. The form was about seven feet tall it had small horns sticking out of the forehead. Its eyes were completely green and the same mess of black hair covered most of the scar only the bottom tip was sticking out. In addition, the skin of its face and hands was hardened and looked like scales. He sighed in resignation when he saw who it was and beckoned to me to enter.

"I've been expecting you. I take it that you are here to wrestle control of your body from me. All I can say is that if you plan on doing that don't expect me to lay down for you this is as much my body as it is yours."

"I'm not here to kick you out or use any force, instead I plan on working this out with you like two civilized beings. We both need this body so why can't we share?"

"What do you propose? Do you propose to allow me out once a month just like the werewolves do with their inner wolf? It is not as if they could do better as the inner wolf is all instinct and has no conscious thought."

"No I was wondering if it were possible for us to merge together and become one being?"

"You know that if we were to do that then that you would have to deal with the darker sides of being a daedra?"

"What are they?"

"Well you would have to wear a sweater all the time especially if you go back to that school in Scotland. You will get angrier quicker you will become more violent and you will become more cunning and deceitful. You cannot expect to charge into battles anymore. You will prefer solitude especially in the winter times, and you will become lethargic think of yourself as a reptile. You will be immune to fire, both magical as well as normal fires. Your resistance to magic will increase. Your senses will become more sensitive, which is bad as you will be able to smell and be revolted by all the odors in the school especially all those students. Anyway, you get the idea. Though the biggest issue is that fact that because you have accepted me fully it is the same as a werewolf fully accepting of his inner wolf in the sense of how others will treat you. Your werewolf friend will be able to smell you the moment his nose is exposed to your scent so I suggest either staying away from him or getting him under your graces quickly. They will most likely see you as evil even those you consider friends and probably most of the order though some may be lenient towards you. In addition, you may found that those who you once considered enemies now your friends and you will also find that many pureblood families know of daedra and may fear you. The ministry if they find out will want you to register."

"Wouldn't all this be the same case no matter what we agreed upon?"

"Not necessarily because with you turning once a month, or once a year, or only at night the chance of others noticing will drop as fewer are awake or will be aware of such change. Also you might become classified as insane as you will have two consciousnesses in your mind and you will hear me speaking to you and you will often forget that I'm in your head and voice your comments verbally and cause others to question your sanity."

"Despite all these valid worries that you bring up I think that this would be the best thing for the both of us as we will both share everything with each other."

"Is this truly what you want?"

"Yes. So what do I do?"

"Come over here and hug me"

"Really that is all it takes?"

"No you have to view ourselves as one person yet two people at the same time"

"What?"

Two equal entities who share one body"

Oh. Ok I got it." I moved over to his outstretched hands, entered them, with my hand reached around him, and embraced each other there was a blinding light and I saw no more.


	10. Gringotts

Gringotts

When I awoke, I felt fire coursing through my veins. The pain, oh the pain, I screamed, though what came out was not the sound I usually make. This time it was deeper growl with a slight hissing quality. My eyes opened to find myself alone in my room. I felt the wards that I had put up in place still. Darkness started creeping back into the room and I realized that I had slept through the whole day. After several minutes of pain the pain started to taper off, before finally it ceased all together.

_It is finally good to be fully alive on this plane_

'What should I call you?'

_Why would you want to name me? After all, I am you. But sure, come up with a name if you want, that will surely make you appear even saner. I think the muggles call it a split personality._

'Don't I already fit that description?'

_No not yet, think of me as your talking consciousness, I just give you advice and you decide whether or not to listen to them. This is after all what you wanted. One thing to keep in mind is when speaking to me not to open our mouth and start talking otherwise others will think of us as insane._

'Why is nobody knocking on the door to see if I am all right?'

_The wards prevent the passage of sound back and forth so they could be on the other side or maybe they got fed up with you not responded and went back to their other duties this will surely help us in determining who is a friend and who isn't. Now before we drop the wards you must focus on the spell that your friends taught you on Nagaburxar to hide yourself._

'I thought you would enjoy showing yourself like the werewolf likes to show its wolf form?'

_I do, but at the same time, showing it will reveal our hand. One thing you must learn is to keep most of yourself hidden so you always have the upper hand and so everybody underestimates you. In addition, if you are worried about its length and its ability to work you should stop, you now draw upon Nagaburxar's magic and I would not resist as I did in the past. Not to mention that your vast reserves of magic have now just increased._

I did as he asked and felt the sensation of clothes dipped in water settling over me, this was weird, as it did not feel exactly this way when I had done it previously.

_It feels different because each plane is slightly different in how things affect you and feel._

Finally, it stopped and I got up to look in the mirror in the corner of the room, it was exactly what I had wanted. It took several minutes before I realized that I did not have my glasses on, the inheritance must have corrected them. I smiled; I waited to drop it until I made sure that it would not disappear. I tried casting magic while staring into the mirror to see if it would have any effect, but the image never wavered.

I dropped the wards and could not hear anything on the other side. I quietly opened the door and stuck my head outside to see if anyone was waiting for me. I noticed Remus asleep on the ground next to a chair and from his position; it seemed as if he had fallen off in his sleep. Suddenly he was awake, it probably was the wolf in him, he opened his mouth to say something but I put my finger over my mouth and so he closed it. I beckoned him to follow me, deciding that the best place for this conversation was my room, as I did not feel like risking anyone else who might be awake listening in. Once we were both inside, I closed the door, locked it, and placed the wards back up.

"Why didn't you open the door? We were calling you and banging on your door all morning. Then molly came up and told us all to stop that it was useless. Therefore, everyone left but I could not leave so I decided to wait outside your door until you had awakened. I must have fallen asleep at some point. Harry, why do you smell different? Now that I can properly see you, you look different as well. What happened?"

"Well I came into my creature inheritance which apparently needed all day to complete. As for why I couldn't hear you, those wards I just put up were the ones in place all during the day, I believe that they prevent sound from passing through from either side. So I couldn't hear you and you couldn't hear me, which is probably a good thing because I believe I was screaming for a long time."

"Creature inheritance? James didn't tell me about a creature inheritance. He could not have hid it from me as I was in the same dorm room as him on his birthday."

I do not think he came into it, but I know that at least one of his ancestors had it. Anyways the changes that you see are just to cover up the changes to help me blend in."

"What creature inheritance"

"Before I tell you can you swear a wizard's oath that you will tell nobody? I know that you would say that you don't need this that you would always stay by my side as your cub but this way it protects both you from being forced to reveal it.

"Yes I'll do it, I understand" we then preformed the wizard's oath binding himself to me.

After taking several deep breaths to calm myself I readied myself, before I told him "I came into a Daedric inheritance."

"Daedric? What's that?"

"Here let me show you." I dropped my disguise and I noticed his widening eyes. "Were still going to be friends right?"

"Why doo you ask"

"You just got that horrified look on yourself"

"No matter what you looked like I won't abandon you besides then I would be a hypocrite. Remember my little furry problem. At least we both will be rejected by society together and you do not have anything to worry about on the full moon as to werewolves you are a god to them so we can hang out. In fact the wolf in me is feeling proud that its cub turns out to be a god."

"Also we are also alike because when I came into my inheritance the daedra which was a split personality had taken over and so we had to come to an agreement over who gets dominion over my body much like you and your inner wolf."

"If you were wondering what I was feeling when you showed me, it was worry for what the wizarding world would do once they found out about you. Most of the half blood and muggleborns will not know who you are, but most of the purebloods would and they will not be happy. The muggleborns and half bloods might not like you on the basis that you look like a demon from one of the muggle religions. I wonder what your parents and Sirius would say if they saw you like this."

"I don't know what my parents would say but I know Sirius won't mind he already knows."

"How can he? Sirius is dead and for that matter how could you have met him?"

"Nope he is stuck on my own plane of Oblivion; the gate in the Department of Mysteries leads to it so I plan on breaking in, rescuing him and then bring him back."

"What are you talking about? That doorway leads to the land of the dead. Once you cross its threshold there is no coming back."

"What do you know of daedra and oblivion?"

"Only what I have read in myth books"

"Well they are real and many years ago in the last battle between daedra and wizards, the daedra were led by a prince who stayed here and became my great ancestor. Another interesting fact is that the reason why people here can do magic is that they are related to daedra as it was the daedra that brought magic into this world. Now this is very important will you stick by my side no matter what with Sirius, or do you plan on abandoning me as probably the majority of the wizarding world will especially after they learn that I broke into the Department of Mysteries to free my Godfather?"

"You are my cub I would stick by you no matter what. We promised your dad that as marauders we would look after you should something happen to him. He had known that they probably would not make it after they had gone under the Fidelius Charm. Now that I think of it, he seemed certain that his end was near."

"Thank you; you have eased the weighing me down. I had feared that everybody would turn on me f they found out. Currently only two people who are currently on this plane know of my status you and Madame Pomfrey. As to why I told her Mrs. Weasley was worried that I had caught something and so sent me to her to be examined who told me that she knew it was a creature inheritance but she didn't know what it was. She then convinced me to tell her so that she would be able to me if I got into trouble at school. However, the fact that she did not know previously makes me believe that my dad did not ever come into it. Perhaps this sense that he had is all he got from it but I do not know. What I do know is that if there were detailed books on the subjects of daedra and Oblivion they would be in the Potters house. I'm just hoping that the house is still intact."

Just then, a goshawk flew into the room surprising both Remus and I that something could get through the wards that I had put up. After dropping the letter on the table with an aloofness never seen before in a mail carrier, it took off out the window, Hedwig screeched and probably from the way she was glaring at the retreating form of the goshawk, she must not have liked the way it had treated her master. Meanwhile I was making my way over to the table to glance at the letter. I didn't recognize the handwriting but Remus did as he gasped.

"Moony what?"

"That is a letter from Gringotts and I'm guessing judging from the day that it's about your Inheritance."

"My inheritance? The goblins know about this?" I looked at Remus shocked and nervous

"No not your creature inheritance, your monetary inheritance though, technically it's a bit earlier then they usually do, but that is the only explanation as to why they would send you a letter. Go ahead and open it."

I opened the letter and read what it said

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_As you have just recently passed your 15__th__ birthday, your parents had decided that you should receive your inheritance a year earlier. Heeding their wishes, I request your presence someday tomorrow to go over it. Do to the current condition; it would be advisable for you to bring someone you trust with you._

_Look forward to seeing you_

_Grishhawk_

_Head of Potter's Account_

I looked up as Remus hovering over my shoulder "I guess you were right. Well since I need to go and I know that nobody here will let me go alone the only person I trust is you so are you willing to go with me to Gringotts tomorrow.

"Sure lets go right after breakfast that way there will be fewer people who will question our decision"

I took down the wards glad that I now had at least a true friend one who would accept me for myself and not for any other reason. We said goodnight to each other and Remus's parting words touched my being.

"I'm glad that you were willing to trust me with this, you might think that I'm merely repaying your father who stuck by me through my furry problems by me sticking through your demonic problems but really I'm doing this because you really haven't changed, your outside changed but that is not who you are. You like me should pity others because they can never see anything beyond what they see with their own two eyes."

"You saw that movie too!"

"Of course I did" Remus spoke with a twinkle in his eyes and a parting smile "I was in the sequel as Beast."

We both laughed as we both left for bed. That night with a smile on my face knowing that, everything was going to be all right in the end. That no matter what trials I would face I would still have friends who would see this through with me, even if it were only Remus and Sirius.

The next day dawned bright and cheerful. I quickly made my way down to breakfast to find Remus there as well as Mrs. Weasley. I tried to keep my excitement down but unfortunately, I could not keep it away from Molly. Seeing it, she glanced as me probably wondering why all of a sudden I was happy after several days of feelings of depression.

"Not that I don't like it, but what's got you all of a sudden in such a chipper mood?"

My body sagged down further into the chair I had given it away. Feeling embarrassed and so self-conscious about my childish antics I decided to let Remus explain for me.

Glancing at me as if to ask permission Remus spoke "we are going to Gringotts to receive Harry's monetary inheritance."

"But its early, he's not suppose to receive it for another year."

"Though I don't know it was possible, apparently Lily and James decided to lower the age for receiving inheritance."

She shrugged in acceptance "I guess I have no problem since Remus is going with you, but be careful both of you. I am almost wishing that He Who Must Not Be Named was attacking again then we would at least know what he was doing. This holding back is very unlike him and makes me nervous."

Remus nodded his head in agreement. Finally, once we had finished breakfast we said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and walked over to the flue to Floo over to Diagon Alley. Once we appeared in the Leaky Cauldron, we both walked straight over to the entrance and after tapping the bricks entered into the alley. The alley was much more subdued than usual this made our progress to Gringotts easier and helped with secrecy, as there were less people who witnessed our trek to the bank. We both entered passed the doors with the saying without much pause. Once we entered, a goblin at one of the tellers spotted us and beckoned us over. Once we were right in front of him, he spoke.

"I see you have come into your inheritance please Grishhawk is waiting for you."

He directed us to a gap in the counters where after we had gotten through, he beckoned us to one of the doors that lined the wall behind the desks. After he instructed us to enter, he returned to the counter. We pushed open the door and entered a small office with a Goblin who was much older and much finely dressed. He was busy reading a bunch of parchment sitting on his desk. As we walked over to him and to the two chairs behind small desks facing his larger desk, the loud clunking from our feet on the unusual floor caused him to set the parchment down and glance down at us.

"Ah Mr. Potter, so glad to finally meet you, I'm glad that you received my notice and came so promptly as we have so much to go over. Remus so nice to see you again, though it definitely has been a while since we last were together."

"You to Grishhawk though I wish that James was here instead of me."

"Yes but it is no use to dwell on the past. Mr. Potter you seem confused?"

"Yes well I thought that everybody just went up to the counter and then a goblin took the person down to the vault in the cart. I still do not understand why the sudden change."

"Well Mr. Potter if this was solely about the money then yes that is exactly what we would do, but since this is about your inheritance of properties as well as receiving access to your families vaults this can only be done through me. So now that we have solved this problem can we now proceed?"

"Sorry it's just that it grew up outside the wizarding world so I'm unaware of the customs" I spoke blushing slightly at my ignorance."

"That's quite alright, I'm sorry for my tone it's just that we goblins are usually looked down upon and that usually causes us to release our pent up frustration back on the wizards. The Potters have usually been more appreciative of us and tend not to look down on us but since the length of time since James was last with us I had forgotten. The reason why your family has not looked down upon us like the rest of the wizarding world is that some of the members, like you have discovered, are not entirely human and so they probably sympathize with us though unlike us they tend to hide themselves from the wizarding world afraid of the backlash. If you are wondering exactly, why we know about your condition is because no glamour spells work on us. Do not worry you are not the first potter who has come to us with these changes and from the looks of it you probably will not be the last. Now back to business here is the documents to reinstate me as your financial advisor and the rights for me to choose my replacement upon my death should you be incapable of doing so yourself."

He handed me a parchment with a line at the bottom for me to sign. I found a larger bottle of ink and a quill was already on my desk. I quickly snatched up the quill and signed my name in the appropriate places in both documents before handing them back to him.

"Good now that that is in order we can turn to more pressing matters. Because of the fact of your creature inheritance, the potter family awhile back decided to lower the age at which one received their monetary inheritance because the creature inheritance comes at ones 16th birthday instead of the 17th. The second reason for this is most likely because of the creature inheritance, society hunted them down and so they would have places to go if their parents were dead such as the case with you. Apparently, several Potters in history were in similar situations as you are so such a change proved beneficial. The vault that you have been taking money out of is only for school expenses in cases such as yours. In fact, your two family vaults hold much more money. The first one contains your wealth in wizarding currency as well as in gems and stones. Your other one contains books, weapons and other possessions from your family's long history.

"How much wealth do I have?" I asked in a quiet voice

"Let's see based on our current rate of exchange with the muggle one due to companies that you own stock in plus inflation of wizarding wealth I would say 395,672,269 galleons, 200 sickles and 42 Knuts." He smirked at me no doubt because of my expression. "Your family is very wealthy then again I think one can guess where a lot of it came from." He did not say it, but I could guess that a lot of it came from the conquest of earth as well as the wealth brought over from Oblivion. "Now that we have got that settled I would like to continue. Here are several more documents that you have to sign. These documents deal with all the properties that you own and upon signing these papers and with a drop of blood, the wards over the properties will now recognize you. Since your parents death the wards around the properties have gone into lockdown letting in anybody until the new head of the family."

Once I had signed all the documents he had handed over, he smiled. I hadn't realized how quickly the time had flown by. After a quick thank you and a farewell, we left the room. I was still dazed by all the information I had received in such a short time. As we were leaving I asked Remus if while we were here if I could stop off at Flourish and Blotts to pick up books on wizarding customs and stop of at Madam Malkin's. He nodded knowing that I would go there anyways and that at least I was asking him to accompany me.


	11. The Fallout

The Fallout

As we left the bank with the sun nearing its zenith, it was chaos outside, parents and kids were running around quickly trying to buy their supplies for the school year. The only order in such a chaotic situation was the aurors patrolling the streets in pairs. We walked down the main street ducking and weaving through the crowd in silence. I could tell that Remus was deep in thought, of what, I did not know, but I am sure that if it was about me, that he would eventually ask me.

I was still dazed after our meeting at the bank. After hearing my wealth, my talking consciousness was adamant that we look the part of royalty. After that remark, I rolled my eyes and sent an image of Draco acting like a woman and that I never wanted to be like that and he just laughed in response.

I so missed the silence that we had this morning, it was refreshing, I wish that it was like that all the time, no one asking for your autograph, or your opinion, or in the case of the Weasley's, talking for the sake of talking. There were no people questioning every decision that you made, treating you as if you were some ignorant child who did not know anything.

Finally, we arrived at Madame Malkin's after entering Remus said that he would be at the bookstore perusing. That as soon as I was done to come on over to begin the book shipping. I decided that Remus deserved at least new robes for his troubles. Therefore, I told him that since I was getting new robes that he should at least get new ones too. After seeing the look of horror on his face, I assured him that it just had to be new; I was not going to turn him into a Malfoy this got a slight chuckle in response.

After we had gotten our new clothes and left, we headed over to the bookstore. Right before I opened the door to enter a giant explosion rocked the street. I turned in horror as projectiles in the shape of kids shot out of what was once Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. That was when the screaming started and the already chaotic street took on a more frantic pace with people trampling each other to try to escape. I turned to Remus and without saying anything, we began running towards the shop. The bodies of 11 and 12 year old kids lay mangled in the street. Those relatives or friends who had known someone in the shop were near the bodies crying, trying to wake them up, or just in shock.

Remus and I though were trying to ignore the bodies and focus on the street looking for the culprit though in our minds we already knew who was behind it we were just waiting for them to show. Finally, I heard a high-pitched cackle and then suddenly a green beam shot into the sky quickly forming the dark mark as it hovered over the scene. Tommy boy walked out of the smoke alone.

"Harry Potter! What a pleasant surprise, I could not have planned it better! Oh please put your wand there is no need for violence. You know we really aren't that different."

"We are totally different; all you care about is killing others, while I like everyone else values all life. You have no morals and no rules you follow, while I have morals and ethics that I follow."

"You know I use to be just like you, so full of morals and faith in society. I grew up in a muggle setting like you, and like you, my home ended up being Hogwarts. I met friends when I was there and we dreamed of working in the ministry or other important jobs. I hid who I was, tried to blend in, waiting until I joined the ministry, I was going to change the world make it better. Bring freedom and equality to those who did not have it. Everything was going to plan until someone let slip that I was freak. So they turned on me, my so-called friends, my teachers even Dumbledore turned on me refusing to harbor me from the hunters. The aurors hunted me, trying to kill me like some rabid beast. The werewolves and vampires were not given such treatment. It was not as if were in any worse position. Finally, I decided to strike back, I had gotten tired of running and hiding in shacks and woods. I was going to rebel I decided that if they weren't going to welcome me in, to allow me to make changes to this world that I would force the changes upon them.

"Then why did you assemble a group of pureblooded supremacists as followers Tom?" I smirked

"Because these… these purebloods understand only one thing, power, and they will do anything for it. I am showing their true colors. Other people in high places look at these upstanding people as the epitome of society. Why is it? What makes them so great? It is their power, their wealth, their influence. It gives me pride to see such upstanding folks bowing down to me in reverence and fear as if I was some sort of god. Do you know why? It is that for all their appearance as high members of society they are no different from anyone else. You see, their morals, their code, it's a bad joke, they spout around their pureblood status that they are the top and that they bow down to nobody and yet it's dropped at the first sign of a powerful wizard who will lead them into a new era."

"Then why the mass killing? Why the torture?" I growled

"It's all part of a social experiment to show them that they really are no different than you and me. That while they look different then us on the outside, inside they are no different then you and me. People are only as good as the world allows them to be. I will show you. Eventually, these... these civilized people, they will start killing. Come join me and you can be my apprentice and I will show you the true power that we are born with."

"I'll never join you and my friends will never betray me."

"They won't now because they don't know what you truly are but once they do they'll cast you out, like they did to me. You will see, their goodness, and their fairness it is a bad joke that they drop on the sight of someone who is different. They are only as good as long as the people around them are the same."

Suddenly the area was filled with popping I turned behind me to see Dumbledore and the rest of the order. "Tom it was very careless of you to arrive alone in such a public place."

"Dumbledore how pleasant to see you and your faithful order, assuming, of course, that they are all still faithful to you. You people are always late as usual, but no matter, I've already achieved all that I wanted to here."

I heard a pop as he apparated away. Dumbledore then turned to Remus and me with a questioning glance before apparating away. I turned to Remus who was looking at me with a raised eyebrow before we both walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and through its fireplace to Grimmauld Place.

When we arrived on the other side Dumbledore was waiting for me. When I looked at him, the twinkle was gone from his eyes. "Harry I think it is time we talked. Please let us step into the dining area. Remus you can come as well."

When we stepped into the order-filled room, Dumbledore closed the door behind us and directed us over to the two empty chairs at the far end of the table. Then finally, Dumbledore sat down at the other end of the room and like everybody else was looking at us.

Finally, after several minutes of silence, I am guessing that Dumbledore had expected me to tell him everything during the silent stare torture, because finally he bowed his head down and sighed. "Harry I'm very disappointed in you today, you not only left with only Remus as help but you also didn't tell me what you were planning to do, you only had to come ask me that you needed something at Diagon Alley and I would have gladly gone with you. It was very fortunate that you did not get hurt today. Harry, all I care about is your safety I'm not your enemy Tom is, he killed your parents and tried to kill you."

I knew he was trying to rile me up with that comment so I just remained calm and let that comment pass overhead.

"We arrive to find you talking to Tom as if he is just an ordinary person, what were you thinking."

Deciding that I had better explain myself if I wanted to remain in the order I took a long breath before speaking. "One reason why I wasn't attacking is because he wasn't attacking me. and another reason why I didn't attack him is that I thought that this would be a good opportunity to learn more about Tommy boy and his plans and motives so that we know what he is trying to achieve so that we can anticipate him better."

"Harry we already know all that we every want to know about him. He is evil and must be stopped. Harry you must understand that he isn't logical, he isn't planning to take over the ministry he is too far gone for rational action. He cannot be reasoned or negotiated with Harry, he is insane and all he wants is to burn all that we value and care for."

"If you knew all about him and his strategies why wasn't I informed? Did you just tell me at the end of last year that I am the only one who can defeat him? If you are depending on me to lead and destroy Tommy boy then how can you expect me to do all that if you refuse to teach me everything about him?"

"You are right Harry we should have but I was just hoping that you wouldn't have to worry about it till you were older and would be able to handle this. I was trying to keep you safe form Tom"

"That's what you said at the end of last year, that you would distance me from you so that I would be safe and in the process pushed me right into him causing me to lose the only other person who I consider to be family other then Remus here out of this plane. Are you trying to make me evil by killing off all the people I care about and refusing to support me and help me when I need it?"

Dumbledore sighed and rested his head on his hand in sadness "no harry I'm not that is the last thing I would want."

"But that is exactly what you are doing by keeping me in the dark, by letting me fight my demons on my own and by keeping me unprepared for a confrontation with Tom." I shouted, all that frustration and fears I have buried these past few weeks came roaring out. "I want to defeat him, as you so very carelessly pointed out he killed my parents, tried to kill me, tortured Neville's parents and is responsible for what happened to Sirius plus so much more deaths. I can't do it alone, at the very least I need support and encouragement, but what I need the most is to be treated not as a young innocent child that needs protecting, but an adult who expected to play the part of a leader. As such, I need to know all the facts about Tom, everything, that is fine if you don't want to share with anyone else, but you have to inform me."

Finally, with all the pent up frustration and fears used up I sank down into the chair and let my eyes close in peace feeling better than I had all day. Several minutes passed in silence before I felt a nudge from the direction that Remus was in and I opened my eyes to find the entire order were glaring at me with hatred and their wands aimed directly at me.

"How dare you question Dumbledore, he has done nothing but protect you and help you whenever he can." several members shouted in outrage

"You don't know what you're dealing with boy," Moody growled.

"To think that we thought that you were mature enough to be a member of the Order, when you are nothing but a spoiled brat who thinks only about himself and his petty needs, this is more than just you this is the preservation of our way of life and of our society." Kingsley shouted

"Get out! You are no longer a member and won't be until you decide to grow up and act in a mature way."

"Fine!" I stood up my anger returned at the audacity of these supposed mature adults "it's obvious that I'm not wanted, just don't come running to me begging for help when you can't defeat Tom because I won't." I walked over to the door, opened it, and walked out.

I went up to my bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. Tired and exhausted from the long troubling day. As I started to drift off Tom's words kept coming back to me, gnawing at me as if I was missing something. Finally, I noticed it, the red eyes. They were not the eyes of evil they were the eyes of a daedra. Old Tommy boy was a daedra, most likely a prince. That would explain the ability to talk to snakes since we both had it. It was not as Dumbledore informed me as transferring of powers over to me. Then I remembered that it was a while since the daedra blood had become a dominant trait in my family, maybe the fact that Toms attempted to kill me allowed the daedra traits to surface. If that was the case then he did indeed mark me as an equal as the prophecy said as he did make me a half-blooded daedra.

My last thoughts before I fell asleep was did the order realize what they were doing by pushing me away? Tom was right I was following in the same path as he was. The question was did others realize that pushing me way was not the brightest idea. Oh if only Dumbledore knew about my daedric inheritance, not that I planned to tell him. Would he treat me the same as he treated Tom or would he try to rectify his past mistakes? Judging by his comments tonight, it was probably unlikely.

When I awoke the next morning reality crashed down on me and I realized that if I was following the same path that Tom did that I would grow up to do the same things that he did that I would kill countless others. NO! I vowed to myself that no matter what happened that I would never follow Tom any more. If I ended up being kicked out of the order then I would leave and start my own order gain my own followers those who did not care what I looked like. They would not blindly follow me like those that followed Dumbeldore or Tom and we would take out Tom and then try to bring peace to the Wizarding world with the least amount of bloodshed possible.

I felt hungry so I walked down stairs and into the kitchen to get some breakfast only to find the kitchen was full. It seemed as if everyone who slept here was there, Mrs. Weasley who was cooking turned around to glare at me before turning back to her work. Deciding not to bring anything up I silently went over to the empty seat and collapsed into it. Finally, breakfast was served and I began to eat. Every so often, I would glance up and see Ron and Hermione looking at me then looking at the order members who were sending glares at me. The twins however were merely talking to each other, no doubt planning what new items to add to their joke shop.

After breakfast was over, I excused myself and went into the library to read more spells, not caring if they were dark or not. Since Tommy used dark spells, even if I never was going to use any, knowing about them would help me in the battle by knowing how to counter them.

Shortly into the book, I heard the door open and looked up to see Ron and Hermione walking into the room. Placing the marker into the page, I was reading I closed the book and set it down on the table. From their eagerness, I knew that they were trying to figure out exactly what happened between the order members and me.

Finally, Hermione spoke "So what happened last night between the order members and you to cause them to be angry at you the next morning?"

Trying to lighten the conversation, I decided to crack a joke "we broke up."

Ron snorted and the corners of Hermione's lips pulled out in a small smile, but it quickly fell "no tell me what really happened and the whole story not the end results we know them."

Therefore, I told them everything that happened today deciding to leave out the wealth in the bank for Ron's sanity. After I was done, I waited for their reactions. It did not take long, Ron was staring at me as if I had grown another head and Hermione was trying to calm Ron down.

Finally, after Ron had calmed down Hermione broke the silence "So you decided to let He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named talk to you rather than fight, why?"

"I wanted to learn more about him what were his motives his reason, I felt that the better one understands their enemy the more likely that they will come up with a strategy to defeat them. Besides I few did fought it was not certain that I would be able to hold him off for long, he still has more experience than I do. Even if I could have held my ground with all that I have been learning I did not want to tip him off too early that I was stronger than I was when we last fought."

Ron finally asked what was on his mind the whole time "Why Harry? Why did you have to stand up to Dumbledore tonight? If you had to do it, at least do it in private."

"Ron when you have been stepped on and talked down to for as long as I have and been pushed to the side and yet at the same time told that only I can defeat Tommy boy, what would you do in my situation? as for why I did it there was because he was bring up the death of my parents, accusing me of joining Tommy boy and continued trying to treat me as if I were a child and protecting me from him. So I told him that all that was doing was turning me dark and that if that was what he wanted that he was doing the right thing."

They nodded their heads in understanding before they slipped out to leave me alone with my thoughts and with my book.

3


	12. Potter Manor

Potter Manor

I sat there staring into space; the book lay forgotten and open on my lap. Tears leaked out of my eyes. Why am I still being treated like a kid? Even after I told them I was not and had not been for several years, they still go and treat me like a kid that needs to be protected and sheltered. What gives adults and society the right to dictate how others live their life? Appearance, appearance, appearance, that is all that people care about. They do not care about how nice and kind you are that does not matter to them. All that matters to people is what you look like and how you dress. That person dresses richly he must be a good person that guy is dressed in rags stay away. Take Remus for example, dresses all the time in rags and yet has a heart of gold, then look at the Malfoys rich as fuck and evil to the core.

I sighed and wiped the tears away from my eyes, I must pull myself together, I am an adult, I need to look the part for all these shallow people I am surrounded by. I was so exhausted and yet I forced myself awake. I was afraid of falling asleep; I did not want a repeat of last night. As soon as I was asleep the dreams came, and these were not my usual dreams of torturing, raping and killing of muggles, no these were much worse. with those even if I was actually seeing it through Tommy's mind and feeling his enjoyment of it all, I could still detach myself from feeling guilty as I didn't know where he was and that I didn't know who the people were he was attacking so in a sense there was nothing I could do.

These on the other hand were of the one explosion in Diagon Alley, these I could blame myself for and could not detach myself from for the simple reason that I was there. I could have done something to stop the explosion; I could have attacked Tom and never have gotten in the current predicament with the Order members, I was a coward, I let Tom talk to me instead of just fighting him and then let him go away. Though worse than the guilt, worse than the cowardice that I had shown was the sight of the kids' bodies on the ground. What reason did anyone have to gain from the death of an eleven year old? The newspaper this morning stated that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named struck Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour killing 7 would be first years and 6 second years, as well as their parents.

"You know Harry it's not healthy to brood in here alone and in the dark." a quiet voice spoke from the doorway. When I turned to look at him his form blocked out the light, obscuring his face. I watched as he moved out of the light revealing Dumbledore.

I glared at him watching as he moved over to a chair facing me. "Come to reprimand me again telling me what I should have done and how I should have behaved at the Order meeting?"

"No Harry, I didn't, I came to apologies for their behavior and for how I treated you all these years. I am old harry and as the muggles say you cannot teach an old dog new tricks." He smiled though it was not a beaming smile, instead it was a slight smile built on the ends of a frown.

"Has everyone in the Order come to you and told you to apologize for them?"

"No but…"

"Then don't make empty apologies. I saw them this morning even Mrs. Weasley was glaring at me as if I were a Death Eater."

"So what brought on this apology?"

"I don't want to lose you as I lost Tom. I made a big mistake when I turned my back on him. He was powerful and he was a creature the ministry had every right to fear, but if I hadn't turned my back then he would never have risen to power."

"What are you planning? You see I met a ghost who knew your ancestor and he told me that your entire family cared only about manipulating the world around you. So, I will ask again, what are you planning? Because if you think that I'm just going to fall for the placating friendly demeanor then you're wrong."

"Harry you need to trust me and let me help you. You cannot beat him on your own."

"I don't, I plan on creating my own group of followers, those that want to join me in my fight against Tom not those that want to look down at me or view me as a piece on a chessboard that is disposable."

Dumbledore sagged inn his seat, sadness and exhaustion coating his face. "Is that what you think of me? That all I care about is manipulating the world to suit my own personal desires?"

"Yes, you placed me in an abusive home and continued to send me back there every year afterwards. You probably did it so that I would be more easily to manipulate, me viewing you as my savior. Then there were the withholding of information, only revealing it after its usefulness. Like how you failed to inform me of the prophecy until after I had gone into the Department of Mysteries and then you told me what it said and why Tom had lured me in the first place. Then there was the fact that that same year you ignored me the whole year, even when Tom was sending me visions luring me into the ministry, if you had told me what was going on what he was after then I wouldn't have gone."

"I know and for that I apologize, I had thought that by taking you under my wing it would attract Tom to you, but in fact the opposite happened and that by driving you away it made you easier to be a target. You have to understand Harry that I am getting old, and that I'm not perfect."

"Then you decided to assign Snape to teach me Occlumency, when you knew that he hates me since I remind him of my father who had tormented him in school. You also knew that the way he teaches potions is unorthodox in that he never explains anything. How he uses the lack of instruction as a means of punishing all non-Slytherins in the school. His method of teaching me Occlumency was to tell me to prepare myself then to use Legilimency on me. It was not until I read books on it that one has to clear their mind first then reorganize their mind and establish a defense to keep out intruders."

"I didn't know about Snape's method. I assure you that that won't be happening again."

"Damn right it won't I've already mastered it, so there is no need for me to learn it."

"That's good to hear, you know the only reason why I had Snape instruct you was for you to heal the rift between the two of you, but I fear that it only made it wider. Well I'll leave you alone now, I have to get back to work, and I hope that there is no rift between us and that if there is that it can be healed."

"That will depend on how you deal with situations pertaining to me in the future."

Dumbledore nodded his head in understanding before heading out.

Ah, if only Sirius was here, he always knew how to cheer me up. Sirius! I hit myself on the head how could I have forgotten, I needed to go rescue him. I quickly got up and went to find Remus.

When I found him, he was talking to Snape, which confused me, as I had never seen them on friendly terms with each other. I knocked on the room that they were in and they both looked up at me. Snape was glaring, while Remus was smiling.

"What's up Harry?"

"Do you have a moment?"

As if sensing the urgency he responded "sure" he got up and walked over to me what's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go with me to Potter manor today."

"Why do you want to go there today?"

"I wanted to go to the library there, as well as look at the house and what condition it is in after all these years."

I sensed that he understood the hidden meaning behind my words as he nodded "alright, let me get ready."

We both left the edge of the wards and entered a grove of trees across the street where we would be hidden we both apparated to Northumberland where Potter manor was located. When we arrive, I stared in wonder; it was nothing as I had envisioned the Potter Manor to be. I had thought that it would be a mansion like Montacute House, a giant sprawling house with wide sweeping lawns.

Before us stood an imposing sight, a one-lane bridge lay between the manor and us. On the far side of the bridge lay the manor. It was almost as if the manor rose out of the water. I could see the waves lapping against the walls of the manor. Made out of a hard black shiny substance that my consciousness told me was called daedrika that it was very similar to obsidian except that it came from lave infused with magic, which he said made it a good conduit for magic as well as extremely spell resistant. He told me that if I ever wanted an enchanted weapon or suit of armor, that daedrika was the way to go, though he warned me that it was also extremely heavy and cumbersome. It looked like Obsidian; the black glass surface glistened with the rays of the sun. However, when it glistened it glistened in a swirling mass of multicolor.

The manor looked like it is two parts; the first was the curtain wall, which included crenellations on the top though what they looked like I could not tell from this far away. The second part was the keep itself standing taller than the outer wall. The keep was square that rose up with many different turrets making the keep look like a crown.

"Well I can see how my parents wanted to move away."

"The last several Potter families didn't live here the only time I've seen it is from a distance and that was when James had showed to it me as the perfect place for me to transform every full moon. He said that maybe being in it would drive the wolf out of me."

I laughed at that comment; we continued to stare at it. "It's huge and formidable, well if I ever need a place to hide from the world this looks the place. I wonder what kind of defenses it has."

"Well are we going to go in or are we just going to continue to stare at it?"

"Oh right, sorry."

"Just keep in mind that nobody else knows where we are and what we are doing."

"I know I'll try not to take too long. Well then shall we."

As we started walking down towards the Manor, I noticed that the walls had ribs that ran all the way up to the top and formed the crenellations. I was paying attention to the appearance of the manor that I did not notice anything else until Remus stopped me, I looked to see why he made me stop, and I saw the door right before me. It looked like one solid piece of rock. Suddenly a crack appeared in the middle and began to get bigger as the two halves of the door swung inward.

We walked through the doorway and into the manor. As we passed the doors, I glanced at it noticing the thickness of the door, which was wider then my body, probably 4 feet thick. I looked around to see what had opened the door but found no one waiting for us. After walking through another 4-foot thick gate, the inner side of the enceinte we found ourselves in the courtyard and before us stood the keep. This however looked more like a mix between a mansion and a keep. The manor keep was made out of the same material as the curtain wall but this time instead of being solid flat sheet of rock, it was artfully done. The first few floors had small windows set high in the floors. Until one reached a point higher than the curtain walls where this side had big windows that looked like Hogwarts castle great hall.

As we followed the path, which took us to the left of the house we spent the time looking up at the keep. It seemed that the architecture was symmetrical; the first several floors each had small windows set high in each of the floors. Finally, we reached the opposite side of the keep from where we entered. There before us was the entranceway, a small porch sheltering the travelers from the elements as we stood there a feeling of magic washed over us before the door opened. We walked in to find a house elf waiting for us.

"Master has finally arrived, please this way."

We followed the small elf as he began explaining the manor. He informed me as I had suspected that the first four floors were prisons. It was decided that that way if an enemy were to assault the stronghold and were able to break in they would be met with criminals and not anyone of importance. Once we were through the entranceway, we found ourselves in a barren lobby with a desk that was empty. The elf explained that that was where the jailor sat and directed the prisoners. To either side of the desk lay doors I guess to the cells while behind the desk was a stone spiral stairway made out of the same black stone that spiraled clockwise.

After we passed each of the four dungeon floors, we came up into a small room with a door leading out. As soon as the elf opened the door, we felt the wind on our faces as we found ourselves on the roof. A short distance away stood the rest of the keep with a door that was similar to the one we first entered. After the same magic magical scan was complete, the doors opened and the elf beckoned us inside. He explained that the scan could check for whatever the master wanted and that until the master claimed the castle that it would only allow members of House Potter to enter.

"What about Remus why did it let him in?"

"Since he is with you, he is allowed with you and until you set the wards and the scans you have to follow him around. As there are several doors with the same type of protection on them."

"So do all the people who come to this castle have to pass through the prison?"

"No, since you were the first to approach the castle you had to come this way and also because as the master of this castle you needed the tour in case you ever have the need for a place to put prisoners. As for all non prisoners who arrive here, there is a portal on the inside of the enceinte that upon stepping on it will instantly transport them here," he pointed to a circle right underneath the porch.

"One thing has been bugging me sine we have arrive, you seem courteous and aren't going around calling me master and bowing to me, you seem to be viewing me as an equal. If you don't mind me asking why is this?"

"Oh I don't mind, I take it you haven't grown up with your parents otherwise you would have been informed. The First Potter family was a Daedra who fell in love with a human girl whose father was a Potter and took that name in remembrance of her father who was the only other one besides the girl, who actually viewed him as a person and not a demon. Anyways he liked this plane, and decided to retire and raise a family so using his vast wealth that he already had as a prince and also what he had taken from his conquest here he had this castle built to keep out his enemies, both muggle and magic alike.

"It's defiantly an impressive and formidable looking fortress"

"It is. That it is. Anyways, shortly after the defeat of the daedra the wizards closed the same portal in the ministry so that only beings from this side could enter but nothing from the other side could enter making it one way. Shortly thereafter, they had a war with the peaceful elves that inhabited this land and enslaved them thus the house elves came into being. The rest of the Elvin species retreated to the deepest woods and have not strayed since. Upon hearing this news, your ancestor bought as many as he would need to build it."

"You built this castle?"

"We helped your ancestor built it as he was an awesome architect and mason in his own right. Anyways as I was saying once it was finished he told us that we were free. When your ancestor was asked why he had freed all the elves. He responded that since the castle was done he could handle the rest and secondly that as a non-human himself he sympathized with their plight and that this castle would remain as a safe haven for all that needed it, but most especially for all non-humans mistreated by the wizarding world."

"So why did you decide to stay?"

"Are you always going to interrupt me? If you have questions save them until the end because maybe your questions will be answered before that time is reached. In all my years I have never meet a more impatient kid and that is saying something. I have been working in the Potter's family since the beginning and experiencing and teaching many on your ancestors who I must say impatience is defiantly a potter trait.

"Just wait till you meet my godfather, Sirius is more impatient then me."

"Please keep him locked up or keep him outside I don't think I can take an adult behaving like a child." Remus and I laughed at this remark. "Anyways after he freed us, we told him that he is the best master an elf can have since he treated us like family. He told us that even though he was considered a prince practically a god in his plane of oblivion here he was only master of the castle and that he was willing to pay us, give us rooms to live in as well as decorate and that this was as much our house as it was his. So as equals I have no need to be submissive to you. Interesting clause he added into it saying that anyone speaking down to or disrespecting those inside the curtain walls would be thrown out rather forcefully by the wards even if they were future members of his family." He gave a nasty smirk at that point before continuing, "I hope that you have no problem with this arrangement."

"No I don't my childhood years were spent being a wizard's house elf to my muggle relative, being forced to cook starting at seven years of age. In addition, I did many chores like weeding painting the fence and mowing the lawn. if I didn't do these things I wasn't fed."

"Thank you for informing me, I will make sure that while you are here your food will be laced with additives that should replace all those years of malnourishment and restore you back to your normal self. I am glad to see you have already come into your inheritance and have learned to cover it. I'm guessing that Edward helped you with that."

"How do you know that?"

"He helps most of the Potter line that came into their inheritance it was his choice after he was thrown into the oblivion gate. Since he was the second Potter to come into his inheritance and he feared that the knowledge of daedra would die so he bound himself to the plane that all Potter daedra come to during their inheritance process."

I was too engrossed into the story that I failed to watch where we were going. We had already entered into the family portion of the keep and it was stunning paintings of elves walking the woods with light streaming through the trees. Magical portraits of Potters as well as elves hung in the halls. Though unlike Hogwarts were it appeared as one giant wall of pictures here the paintings and portraits were evenly spaced. There were even some different paintings that I could not find their connection with the rest of the artwork.

"Those were personal paintings done by Edward as well as your ancestor Varalrak who changed his name to William to fit in better in this plane, they were gifted artists."

"How big is this place because it reminds me a lot like Hogwarts."

"It's roughly three quarters the size. There is also separate entrances for centaurs and unicorns though they rarely come inside as they usually prefer the forests surrounding the estate and at the top of the castle in the topmost left tower is the owl roost." In between the towers is the landing platform for all things that can fly. Once we actually had a messenger from the dragons come here where one of your ancestors met him on the roof to discuss a treaty. However, it was not with the wizarding world but with house Potter. I heard you had to fight a Hungarian horntail in your fourth year. He actually came up here to apologize thinking that you were here. We told him that you hadn't arrive and so he told me to inform you when you arrived that he was sorry, but he had to make it look good for the crowd and your score as well. Though he did cause the dragon tamers controlling him to panic when he took off heading in the direction of England. Anyways you look very tired and since it is dinnertime why don't you get something to eat."

We walked into the dining room which I had to admit was the most beautiful room so far, with its giant windows overlooking the entire countryside below and the sun in the distance. The most fantastical thing about the room however was the light that entered through the windows bathed the room in the same colors as the curtain walls had. The long table was set up in the middle, and it was as long as one of the house tables in Hogwarts, though instead of benches there were nice elegant chairs that matched the decorative wooden table. On the other side from the entrance way like at Hogwarts was a smaller plain table.

We both strode over to the smaller table and sat down in the surprisingly comfortable chairs. Another elf came in and after taking our orders left. a few minutes later he appeared carrying a tray of the food that we had requested.

After our meals our escort, who said that his name was Lloyneth, which he claimed, was an Elvin name, not those disgusting slave names wizards gave their house elves let us to the two towers right over the dining hall. This he claimed was the Potter Suite, and the most honored guest suite. As he left me standing in the doorway with my eyes hanging open, it was lovely room though not overly big or fancy, but what really caused the shock were two things. the first was that the entire tower was one room. Granted that it was a very small tower but still I looked up and noticed the ceiling going right up to the peak. It was not plain either; spiraling up to the peak was a mural showing how the potters came to this plane of existence. the other thing that took my breath away was the door leading out into a balcony that I found went around the whole tower. I felt so happy here with the wind blowing through my hair, I smiled in content, I gazed over where Remus' tower was and waited for him to come out onto the balcony, finally he came outside saw me then waved and went back inside no doubt to fall asleep.

I stayed outside watching the sun sank below the horizon and the green flash that followed. I waited until I saw all the stars before I entered my room, thinking that I could definitely get use to this, before I collapsed on the comfortable bed, and fell right asleep, my first night without any nightmares in such a long time.

3


	13. Breaking and Entering

Breaking and Entering

When I awoke after what I felt was the best sleep I had in a long time I was confused. The room I was in was so alien to me I was worried what had happened the previous day. A cold breeze blew in the open window and slapped me in the face waking me up fully and forcing me to remember what had happened yesterday. Memories flooded my mind, of me standing out on the balcony overlooking the darkening Northumberland, of us walking passed the giant curtain wall its black facade giving an imposing presence in the land though its colorful display showed that this was not only a place of darkness and cold, but also light and warmth. Memories of us walking down corridors with beautiful artwork and moving portraits of Potters long dead, of the elegant dining hall with its splendid view.

I quickly got up, ignoring the fact that I was only in my boxers and walked over to the opened door leading outside to shut it, when I noticed the view and stopped. Ignoring the chilly air, I stepped out onto the balcony staring at the jaw dropping view. From the tower I could see the North Sea to my left. I had not realized that we were on the coast and from the look of it were in the northeast corner of Northumberland. Northumberland National Parka took up the majority of the view to the right with its moors, and to the north; Hadrian's Wall snaked its way across the countryside. Finally feeling the cold air, I went back inside and shut the door.

I heard a pop as the same elf who had given us the tour appeared.

"Mister Potter, breakfast is waiting in the dining hall, Mister Lupin is already there."

"Thank you, I'll be down shortly."

"I have taken the liberty of buying regal clothing appropriate of your stature as well as other clothing should you need to disguise yourself or romp in the mud." he smirked at that comment. "You will find them hung in your wardrobe over there," he pointed to a wardrobe on the other side of the room from the bed.

"Thank you I'll be down shortly."

After finding and putting on some of the "romp" clothing that was in the wardrobe looking nervous at some of the fancy clothing that hung in there, hoping that I would never need to wear those clothes. I hurried down to the dining room, my stomach growling the whole way.

Throughout breakfast, Remus kept unusually quiet, this despite my love of silence was unnerving. Worried that I had done something wrong I kept shifting in my seat until finally I had to ask him.

"Remus what's up? You have not said anything since I came down here."

"Sorry I thought that you enjoyed silence."

"Not that much I just don't enjoy too much noise, but I have no problem with talking and conversation. But that isn't what is causing you to be silent is it?"

Remus sighed, "You are right the main reason why I haven't said anything is that I'm worried."

"About what?"

"We left without saying where we would be going, or for how long. I just am worried about what will happen when we return and how that will affect you. I just do not want you turning into and another Tom Riddle. I thought about what he said, as I am sure you did and I realized that he is a daedric prince also. I am worried that if what he said is true then history seems to be repeating itself. The Order is already angry at you for your behavior the other day, now granted I agree with why you did it, but I think you are underestimating how much their rejection will hurt you. I am also worried about what reckless skit you are planning."

"What look? Remus"

"That look, don't act so innocent and oblivious, I know that look; it's the same look James and Sirius got right before they pulled a prank. It's the, I know I'm going to piss people off and break the rules but I'm going to do it anyways."

I sighed it was pointless to try to fool a marauder, especially one who was intelligent and observant as Remus was. "Alright alright I'll tell, I get it, you can't sneak things past the Marauders."

"No, only me," Remus reminisced, "you could sneak anything past James and Sirius. James could not even get the hints Lily was giving him until she told him bluntly. Sirius was even worse. To him life was a joke. Ah, how I miss them, they could always turn a bad situation on its head, much like the Weasley twins. So anyways what are you planning?"

"Well to put it simply I'm going to rescue Sirius and bring him back to this plane."

"You're serious?"

I smiled, "Nope that is who I'm planning on rescuing." Remus groaned muttering something that sounded like stupid of me, "and to answer your question, I will rescue him"

"But that means entering the ministry of magic and then making your way to the Department of Mysteries."

"Yep it will be just like last year."

"Only this time it will be in the daytime with the entire ministry and unspeakable there."

"Yep, but that is what makes it fun" I smiled in response to Remus groaning something like just like James. "I'll take that as a complement Moony."

"You heard?"

"Yep you're not the only one with super hearing now."

"I take it I can't talk you out of it?"

"Nope"

"Well do you mind waiting till after lunch, I want to be well fed when they capture us."

"I was planning on doing just that"

After breakfast was over, I decided to explore the library and Remus eagerly agreed. He was probably trying to take his mind off the task that afternoon. The library was huge it was split into two areas magical textbooks that were further split into human magic, Elvin magic and daedric magic. The other wall was taken up by literature, our friendly elf whose name I kept forgetting cause it included to many v's and l's, I think it was valvelveldara or was it valleluvara? Anyways he told me that the Potters were very artistic as such, the elves kept a copy of all the creative works the potter line had made, as well as the more important works in the world. He informed us that the Potters were never a secluded bunch and that many of them enjoyed muggle texts. He also hinted that many of the elves here also love some of the works as well. He then informed us that the library was self-updating and was listed alphabetically by the writer's last name.

With my history I never really got much chance of delving into muggle literature, as Dudley was not the reading type, he was the eating type. The elf suggested his favorites as a starting point, went over to E, and pulled out "The Wasteland" then he went over to D and pulled out "The Divine Comedy". He then walked over to W and pulled out "Leaves of Grass" 1st edition and then to the A section to pullout "Foundation" before walking over to O to pull out "Nineteen Eighty Four" and finally to H to pull out "Dune." He smirked, "this should keep you busy for quite a while."

I could tell, some of those books were quite large, so with all the books in my arms and with a mumbled thanks, I staggered out the door heading straight to my room as quickly as I could to drop them on the desk.

When I came down to head to the dining hall I suddenly found myself in a new hallway, I must have gone the wrong direction. I turned around to go back the way I came I heard the sound of water pouring over rock; my curiosity got the better of me and so I decided to check it out. After a few feet, the hall turned left and once I turned the corner I stared with my mouth open in shock. The hallway opened up into a large domed room with a huge rock that water poured out of the top in the middle of the room. As I moved around the rock, I noticed that chiseled in the rock was a female body complete with a dress that looked like it was moving on its own accord. The women was stunningly beautiful when I reached out through the cascade of water to touch it, I pulled it back sharply the rock had felt like damp skin.

Below the women, I noticed writing that was repeated under each of the statures though in different languages. The first writing we came across was in a dialect that my conscious noted was Daedric. The next one seemed familiar but only certain words were English while I was pondering what the language when the friendly elf showed up to inform me that it was old English. However, how he knew that I was pondering over it was beyond me. Somehow, he knew what I wanted to know beforehand. When I asked him how he could have known he clammed up and popped away leaving me frustrated. The next one was in Middle English because it sounded like Shakespeare. The last one was in current English:

**Eshne**

My beautiful lady, her fiery whips

caress my sorrowful face with happiness,

my soul flies with each stroke.

Her brown orbs glow, a heavenly

coldness to me, wisps of its perforating

light pounds into my heart with soft warm hands.

Her laughter protects me from evil

as it tickles my consciousness with hope

and stirs my loins with prudence

for she is my lady.

So this was his love, the one he risked all for. She defiantly was gorgeous almost had an unearthly quality to her, I guess Potters are always attracted to red heads, thinking also about my mother. I wondered if I was ever going to be able to settle down and fall in love. Currently I could see no way out of this, no way to find peace for my life. On one hand, there was the manic Tom who had the right idea, but was going about it all wrong and on the other side was the chauvinistic outdated pompous society that had not left the dark ages. Even if I managed to destroy Tom and then destroy the current system and replaced it with a more liberal system, I did not think I could be with anyone.

Even if I could, I did not know whom I would end up being with, girls confused me, they acted so fine one moment and then the next they were emotional wrecks. I also felt no more feelings for them then I did for men and that was nothing. Maybe with time that would change and I could find attraction, but more than likely, I wouldn't, as I was certain Fate was punishing me. However, what it was, I had no idea because there was nothing that I could have done to bring this punishment down upon me. My life was nothing but torture.

With a sudden grumble of my stomach I realized the reason why I had come downstairs, to eat. I rushed back and seeing the familiar corridor that I knew would lead me to the dining room.

When I entered, I found Remus waiting for me.

"Finally you arrived I was beginning to think that you had forgotten what you are planning on doing today."

"Sorry I was just looking into my past especially at the stature of the first Potter's wife and the poem that he had written to her."

"So what did you think about it?"

"It was beautiful, though I don't know much about poetry so I don't understand much about it."

"Anyway are you going to sit and order so that we can get moving?"

"Alright alright Remus. There! You happy now?"

"Much better"

During lunch we planned exactly was the best way to break in to the Ministry of Magic. Remus suggested that we just walk into the front door as if nothing were wrong and then hope that in the chaos that nobody would notice us and that we could slip through most of the ministry that way. The only problem would come if we were to run across any of the order members and would recognize us and try to stop us. The biggest problem lay in the Department of mysteries as that group being as secretive as they were did not like uninvited visitors and would probably attack on site. He also point out that after the attack last year that security was increased, especially in that department.

After lunch we left to get ready, Remus had suggested that we should wear robes fitting for a battle but that on the outside we should try to look like a Malfoy and that that kind of expensive but ordinary look would work well especially since they wouldn't suspect you to wear that king of look. In addition, the appearance of owning the place helped to.

Finally after we were ready and had met up and finalized we went to the floo and after shouting out ministry of magic disappeared into the green flames.

When we arrived in the ministry, it was bustle of people leaving for the evening and some entering. The plan was working we made it all the way to the elevator. Once in we waited for it to empty before selecting the Department of Mysteries. A few minutes after the eventful ride down, the door opened and we stepped out to that eerie corridor that I remembered so well. Unfortunately, unlike last time, it was not empty; instead, two men in darkish robes were standing by the door watching the corridor with tense forms as if waiting for someone to dare to approach them.

One of them spoke "we know why you are here; we've been expecting you for some time. Do not think that because of this that we will just let you enter. No, we will not let you go through with your plan of entering the gate. It will only spell doom for the wizarding world. All it will bring is chaos and anarchy."

"How do you know this?"

"We know many things Harry Potter, for we are the keepers of the past present and future of the wizarding world. So despite all your extra power and knowledge that it will be easy to enter, and don't think that even with a werewolf by your side that it will help you. Your mother might have worked for us, but that does not mean that she would have let you in if she were here, or that we will."

"Fine so be it," the wand peeking slightly out of my robes I moved into one of the stances taught in the book I had read and waited for them to make the first move. Seeing that they were not going make the first move Remus and me sent silent stunners at them, which were just absorbed into their robes.

"You're going to have to do better than that. You are supposed to defeat Voldemort and that is the best you can throw at us? Kind of pathetic don't you think?"

I knew that they were taunting me to get me to make mistakes so I ignored their jabs in order to focus on what to do next. I was not going to use anything remotely dark, but basic light spells were useless if their robes could stop the moderate powerful spell of stupify. My consciousness told me to use daedra spells especially the summon spells as that would distract them and allow me to slip by. So after I was told how to cast the spell to summon scamps, I began casting four of them. Not waiting to find out what happened I beckoned Remus to follow and slipped by them and through the door behind them.

When the door closed behind us, we both sighed and relaxed before steeling ourselves for the battle to come. Both our hearing picked up the sound of soft padded feat up ahead growing louder. Nodding to each other in understanding, we prepared ourselves to duel. Now with daedra spells flooding my mind I immediately casting aegis, reflect spell on myself, before I touched Remus while casting a shield on Remus. He immediately looked at me as to why I cast it on him instead of him casting his own and I told him that it was a daedra shield and would allow him freely to cast spells without worrying about defense. He thanked me; I had forgotten to tell him that it only lasts for 20 seconds, but before I had remembered to tell him it was too late, they were already here.

They began casting spells silently and the dance had begun. I had no idea what kind of spells they were casting on us but luckily the spell held for both of us. I was hoping that the battle would not last more than 20 seconds but as more entered the room, I realized that there was no such luck. I was so glad that I had read the books on dueling as I put everything that they had taught me into use. I could not see the usefulness of the stance that the book had instructed me as it allowed me to cast multiple targets at once.

Unfortunately there were too many of them my wand hand was feeling tired, we had only thinned the ranks, other than that we had made no progress. Up until now, I was only using wand magic. My conscious was screaming at me to use daedra magic as well stating that I could use both magic at once. Shocked with the realization that that would allow me to target twice the number of people and feeling that now we had a chance. Not wanting to delve too deeply into the destruction class of spells, I began casting scamps hoping that with new allies that it would distract some of the unspeakable and maybe even take a few out of the fight.

Twenty seconds into the battle, I felt Remus's shield fall, I guess he was use to shields falling because instantly another shield took its place. I could feel the difference in the magic, though it was not much, it must be due to the magic mixing with the humans. Shoving that thought aside I focused at the battle at hand. Casting paralyzing spells with my left hand, casting hexes, and cutting spells with my right hand, we began to thin the ranks enough to see the walls around us. I had not realized that there were that many people around us. It must have been because we had become lost to the repetitions of the battle: duck, fire, turn, fire, and duck.

Finally, once everyone was down and the battle was over with my left hand I cast the detect life spell and with my right hand conjuring up ropes to bind them so that they would not get in the way. Glad that the room was filled with purple and that there were lots of people still alive I beckoned to Remus to follow and after walking thought he brain room and the time room we arrived at the hall of prophesies.

"Why didn't you tell me that the spell lasts only 20 seconds." Remus rounded at me panting. We must have been fighting for a lot longer than I had hoped.

"Sorry I had forgotten" I sighed in defeat.

Remus after looking at me sighed, "I'm sorry too I should have been more thankful that spell was amazing it stood up to more spells than any of the shields I had cast afterwards. I guess I will be prepared for it to fail in the future. "That was a long battle" I had not realized that they were such good fighters.

"I think that their primary job is to be the front line against the daedra. I think that is why they were quick to kill the scamps; luckily casting them was not too much of a drain on my magic so that I could cast a lot of them."

"That would make sense since as they knew you were daedra and didn't seem shocked when you started summoning those scamps."

"So are you hurt Remus?"

"No I'm fine, though if we have to fight any more battles I might be. I had not realized how exhausting that was. That was even more taxing then my battle with the death eaters last year. I feel like my strength is being sapped away."

Realizing that the Unspeakables might have learned daedra spells, or at least learned how to create their own I cast major respite on him as well as restore agility, endurance and strength.

"Thanks what did you do?"

"I think they might have taken a page out of daedra magic and drained you of strength and endurance as well as drain fatigue."

"There are spells that can do that?"

"Yes"

"That would explain why it felt longer then it did. I need to learn those; those kinds of spells in a battle would really turn the tide rather quickly. I take it that those spells last for a short while after being cast since I was still being drained after the battle was over."

"It would appear so"

"I mean think of it, without actually injuring them their abilities would effectively decrease in the fight and allow us to turn out attention to others while they slowly lose the ability to stand or cast spells before finally falling down.

"Though if cast too much on them it would kill them."

"I also take it that you were holding back on your magic."

"Yes there is a whole branch of daedra magic that deals specifically with destruction."

"What does it include?" Remus asked nervously, probably worried about what he was going to hear.

"Well this included drain spells like you were hit with, allowing someone to be more susceptible to fire frost and shock spells the ability to disintegrate armor and weapons, though I don't know if it will work on wands. The biggest part of the class is damage, which is broken into three categories fire frost and shock. Each have spells that do damage to single targest and others that do it to everyone within a certain radius. There is one spell that I refuse to use no matter what it is called Inferno. It deals 246 points of damage to all targets in an 87-foot radius. I do not know how much that would be but I'm guessing that it would kill everyone in there that isn't protected by a daedra fire shield or is like me and is impervious to fire. In addition, those wand casted shields will not protect and the nice thing about daedra magic is that it cannot be countered.

I saw Remus blanch stare silently at the ground.

"But like I said I plan on never using it unless I'm alone and in the middle of Toms group and if there is nothing else I could use. Then I probably would get in trouble with the ministry for all those deaths."I would defiantly use it if I were surrounded by inferi.

"That seems worse then what Sirius was accused of doing."

"From what my consciousness tells me yes it would be worse because while it would affect a circle area instead of what peter did which was only a slice of that circle. He also mentions that that kind of damage would do more than kill that kid of damage is similar to fiendfyre in potency but more controlled. In addition, the heat wave would radiate outwards setting many things on fire outside the circle probably for another 40 feet."

"They would defiantly give you the kiss for that."

"Yes though I defiantly think that they would give it to me just for being a daedra."

"True"

"I take it that these frost and shock groups are similar to fire."

"yes, though inferno is more powerful then the high ends of the other classes thought they each have their own. Shocks highest is called Finger of the Mountain which damage is dependent on the strength of your magic and since mine is extremely powerful it will do 60 points of damage on a single target with jumping ability meaning that it will do 60 damage before jumping to the next person and continuing for 4 minutes. Frost's big one is called Nordic Wrath, which deals 30 points of damage per second for 780 seconds to a single target. Though with the power that I throw into it also freezes all those around the target.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side" Remus joked.

Finally, we had reached the door to the "gate room" we opened the door and stepped in the door closed behind us leaving us in darkness.

5


	14. The Rescue

The Rescue

It took only a shot while for both our eyes to get accustom to the dark that surrounded the gate, probably because we were both creatures of the dark. What we saw shocked us the room was filled with Unspeakable. I had never thought that there were so many of them, I had thought that the first wave of them was big enough, there must be thousands here.

"Remus what do you think? Should I delve into the destructive spells or continue with what we are doing?"

"Why are you asking my opinion?"

"Because I am not like Tom where I just do whatever, as the rational member of the marauders I trust your council. Not to mention the fact that you have been in more battles then I have and know with these many forces what the best option is. Just to set the record straight I'm not surrendering."

"No, I agree we've already come too far. We've already done enough to warrant arrest, a few more crimes shouldn't hurt," Remus smiled.

"All I wanted to do was return Sirius, I never wanted for all of this to happen."

"I know, but let us focus on the task at hand; we can worry about the consequences later. As for what I suggest, as long as you don't kill anyone I will be fine with what you use, but be careful you don't know how much it will take to kill someone. I normally wouldn't be for this but you are right we could not hope to take them on especially if they use the draining spells."

"Alright but I will use the smaller spells first so as to test their power. I was also thinking that since fire is the most powerful I would not use it and instead use the frost spells. Hopefully they will freeze opponents."

"Good idea but you better put your shield up, they have seen us."

The shield and reflective spell were up in a second just in time to stop the first spell, which pinged back at the mass of Unspeakables. Knowing that Remus could not cast a strong enough shield, I stood in front of him blocking all the attacks on him but allowing him to shoot spells around me. With my wand still in its holster, I decided to use both of the hands to cast daedra magic since it was stronger and I had a bigger reserve of it. I could always switch to wand magic as a last resort.

Casting snowballs with my left hand and minor enervation with my right I noticed that it was not having the desired results as they bounced off shields, so I decided to up the scales. The Snowball spell changed to the Hailstone spell and my right hand was now casting Major Enervation.

"Remus prepares yourself I'm starting to move into the area effect spells."

"Alright thanks for the warning."

As soon as the warning had left my lips I casted the Hail Storm and watched as clouds formed on the ceiling over the heads of the unspeakable. Just then, the temperature dropped into the room and small balls of hail began pelting the Unspeakables. Several members were knocked out before they realized the new threat from above and everyone began hitting the balls of ice.

We used the distraction to begin firing spells into their unprotected bodies taking several down with Stupifies from Remus and Dire Enervation from me. The Hailstorm stopped after 2 seconds, but it was enough of a distraction to take out twenty of the Unspeakables. This was getting too frustrating I needed to end it soon. Using the pause in the fighting to recast the shield I thought about upping the scale again and realized that I had no choice other than surrender, which was unexcitable.

Finally, with a resigned sigh, with my left hand I casted Ice Storm. The feeling of cold settled in the room and all the Unspeakables' heads turned to the ceiling preparing to do battle with nature while those closest to me turned to face me. They had changed their tactics knowing that what fell from the sky was just the distraction. However, it was a very effective distraction seeing how it knocked out 10 people by itself. This storm cloud was bigger as this storm affected a 15-foot radius instead of only 10. Then the ice shards began falling at a much faster rate than the hail had. The unspeakable began casting shields just as the ice began hitting the shields. The sound of tinkling filled the hall as thousands of pieces of ice shattered upon contact with the shields. Screams of pain were heard over the tinkling as shards had breached shields.

Knowing that the same 2-second limit remained, we began throwing spells into the mass of people. Remus had stopped using stupify in favor of lower cutting and hexing spells. I had cast aside Enervation spells viewing them as too weak for this fight and instead started casting Frost Bolts form both my hands attacking two targets at once

When the next two seconds of battle were over, 40 more were on the ground. After 4 seconds, we had cut the forces before us in half. Fatigue was seeping though all my muscles. I did not know if some of the drain spells had managed to penetrate the shield or if casting of those spells had caused it, but either way I was starting to feel tired. Luckily, for us it was taxing for the unspeakable as well as those still standing were not casting anything at us but were looking around or tending to those who were down.

I was so frustrated that I screamed, "Why! Why are you fighting us? All we want to do is to go through and rescue a friend then come back. What is so bad about this?"

"You're going there to recruit and army to bring back through." a voice spat out angrily.

"No, I'm only going there to rescue my godfather, Sirius Black."

"A murderer, you would have us allow you to return him back here?"

"He's innocent; he wasn't even given a trial."

"Let's say we let you go through to rescue said person, what is going to stop you from bringing others through as well?"

"What reason would I have to bring anyone else through? I'm not trying to conquer the wizarding world and the actions of the daedra in the past sicken me."

"My friends, my family except for Sirius is here, I belong in this world and all I want to do is to defeat Tom Riddle and live a nice quiet life."

"Sir he was holding back, the daedra fire spells do twice the damage as the frost spells and he only used the frost and drain fatigue spells. I noticed that he started with basic spells and only started to move up when he realized that he wasn't making any progress."

"But how can we know that he will do exactly what he says? We have no way to know, once he crosses the gate he will be free from us to do what he pleases and once he breaks our barrier all the creatures from that side will be able to flood our plane. Even if he does not want them to come here, the only way he can come back is to destroy our shield we placed over it."

I was deep in thought what they said was troubling, I was so wrapped up in rescuing Sirius that I had forgotten to figure out how to get back here. I was hoping that I could find a way back once I was there. My consciousness was putting up one hell of a racket to try to get my attention. Finally, I gave in and asking him, what he thought. After several moments as he tried to memorize this achievement that one who obviously thought himself to be all knowing, was asking him for advice.

After several seconds and a growl at him to hurry up, he finally told me that Sigil Stones control all Oblivion gates and that if one were to leave the plane but not allow the native creatures from the plane through that it would be the only option. He then proceeded to tell me that each realm has its own sigil stones and that each is held in the Sigillum Sanguis. The only bad thing about this is that once the Sigil Stone is taken from the tower the tower will collapse, you will be transported to here, the gate will be destroyed, and you can never go back.

I nodded my head in acceptance; I really had no reason to stay in that plane, everything I care for belongs to this plane.

"I have a way that will destroy the gate and at the same time act like a portkey and bring us here."

"Well then if we are going to let you do this then we will send one of us with you to make sure you carry out your promise."

"I accept" I knew that this was going to be the only way for us to succeed so I really had no choice without fighting or surrendering which both cases led to imprisonment.

They quickly moved aside and pocketed their wands, Remus and I lowered our hands, and Remus pocked his wand. As we began moving towards them, we were met with many cautious glares. Finally, we reached the dais in the middle of the room, there in front of us stood the giant gate.

"Mr. Potter I have requested that Val Dohaust accompany you two on your journey." as a small beady eyed man stepped forward.

I nodded and all three of us stepped forward towards the gate. The gate growing in side as we approached it I suddenly felt like it was back in my first year and when I first went through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Remembering how that had felt like nothing, I hoped that the travel between two planes of existence were not much different. I drew upon the small bit of Gryffindor courage left, closed my eyes and stepped into it.

Suddenly I felt the heat on my bare skin and opened my eyes and I found myself on a place that was very familiar to me. I looked behind me to find a similar gate as to what we had just entered into. The only difference was that inside the arch was a red, orange and yellow colored liquid that rippled.

I waited for the other two member to enter, it did not take too long as Remus was the second one to appear. He just walked through as if it were an ordinary doorway and a few seconds later Val arrived.

He looked at me and I could see his face had a revolted look before he schooled and I knew that my disguise would not work here not that I deeded it here anyways. "Mr. Potter did you know that as soon as you stepped through the gate, the colors in the gate turned red, orange and yellow like it is on this side?"  
"Harry, please call me Harry, and no, but I had suspected that it would. Why?"

"Because the gate reset and now we can't stop creatures from entering our plane. I will need your help in reestablishing the shield from this side."

"No! We need to get moving. Oh and before I forget, do not cut yourself on anything while we are here and if you have any kind of scratches or cuts or anything that can leak the smell of blood we need to tend to it now. From what I have learned, the creatures are hibernating until they can smell blood. So as long as none of us are bleeding anywhere no creature will come through."

The hard stone beneath my feet was uncomfortable as we moved up the worn path spying pillars of stone with daedric writing on it on either side.

"See the red plant that has the long tube like leaves, those are Blood Grass, and they are harmless but are a great potions ingredient. Though the ones to watch out for are Harrada Root this plant looks like interwoven roots that either hangs down from the ceiling of caves or sticks out of the ground. This plant is almost sentient if you get too near them they will lash out and cut you so avoid them. The other plant to watch out for is Spiddal Stick, when you approach it, it will release a yellowish cloud that will slow you down. But I'm certain that these can be found only at the edges of the path and not on it so as long as we stick to the middle of the path we shall be find."

The trek continued slowly carefully stepping around hazards. We gave small yellow disks sitting in the ground a wide birth after I had accidently triggered it to rise up and explode in my face, luckily I was impervious to fire. The air was clearer then it was down by the gate where we had first entered Oblivion. I had not realized how stuffy and hot it was until we have made up all the way up here. We were on a windy path up a small mountain, the lava far below, but with the extent of the lava on this planet, it would be hard to escape its effects completely.

Suddenly I heard a cry of pain behind me and I turned worried about more things than the fact that the unspeakable had walked within range of a Harrada Root plant and had slashed him in the arm. The wound was healed but the damage was already the done, the dried blood on the robes was gone, but the smell that was left behind from the last traces that were missed by the cleaning spell was enough for both Remus and my noses to twitch. I hoped that others with as keen senses of smell had not been in reach to get its whiff, as many of them had been hungry for many thousands of years. The wind coming up the slope was tinted with the sound of screeching and harsh voices. I noticed Remus twitch knowing that he had heard the sounds as well

"Let's move people before we become food." That was the appropriate thing to say as everybody began running the sounds just now coming into hearing of the rest of the people. Several minutes we stopped to catch our breaths; we had only made it partly up the mountain. As I looked up, I realized that we still had quite a distance to go. Once I felt that we were ready to climb once more we took off again, fear being a powerful motivator as the rest had allowed the tireless creatures behind us to gain, their bellows and screeches to increase in volume as they progressed towards us.

I had not realized how much that Sirius had climbed when he had visited them. Then again, I had not climbed with them the entire way I had only come during the nights. Two-thirds up the mountain we stopped again to take a breather. I never would have thought that I was this out of shape before now. The consciousness was telling me that the fact that we were sprinting up a mountain while the magic and heat in the air sapped up our energy that we were doing surprisingly well. The cries continued to get louder as we rested, probably for the last time. Once everyone nodded, their heads in silent agreement that they were ready to continue on we took off again. Our only goal was to reach the tower and hope that we could all grasp the stone at the same time so that we could all make it out.

Several minutes later, we finally reached the top to see before us a very grim and dark tower sticking out of the blasted wasteland. It rather looked like Potter Manor back home, but had none of the elegance and beauty of Potter mansion. This was only here to serve the purpose of maintaining the gate connection nothing more.

The walk towards the tower seemed to stretch on for a long time, it had seemed so close, but now as we walked towards it we just realized that it was just big. Finally, we had reached the base of the tower to see it was surrounded by lava. One lone bridge lay between the doorway to the tower and us and it was filled with creatures. The first several lines were greenish dinosaurs called clanfears, behind them almost like slave drivers were the dremora.

"Well this is it, we need to get through that mass of troops and I see no way around them. Therefore, I guess this means that we will have to fight our way through."

"Master it's been such a long time I see that you have brought us some food, we are honored that you would be this kind." The daedra inside me struggled to take control. This is what he had wanted to bring back the armies and defeat Voldemort to claim the world as his. I fought with all my strength to throw him back, telling him that I was in charge of this body and that he was suppose to be my cones giving me advice as my consciousness not as a separate being. That we will work together as one and that there will be no more fighting for control. He backed into the recess of my mind and feeling content to leave him there to be dealt with later. I turned back to the dremora waiting my answer.

"No these are with me; we intend to cross this bridge and enter the Sigillum Sanguis, now please step aside."

"Master I sense you getting weaker and weaker, these beings have controlled you forced you to bow down to them allow us to help you get free then we can take revenge on those pitiful beings just like your ancestor did. Attack!"

Not caring about preserving the lives who were threatening my family, I decided to use lethal force. Knowing that they were impervious to fire, I decided to stick with frost and shock spells. I immediately cast Blizzard, watching as the massive storm clouds covered the bridge where the majority of the troops still were and watched as huge chunks of ice and snow fell onto the bridge and the surrounding area. The temperature had dropped so much that everyone was shivering and the ice and snow stayed in its frozen form all the way down, only melting when it touched the lava and then it hissed steam. The ice shards severed heads of the clanfears and pierced the skulls of some of the dremora before the rest instantly erected shields. The blood from the severed necks spurting into the air before the bodies fell.

This was exactly the distraction the rest of my party needed; taking action shooting into the confused clanfear that had started to charge us. Then using both my hand I began casting Lightning Blast spells into the ranks, seeing them go down easier to the lightning I immediately cast lightning storm over the disappearing blizzard storm. A giant rumble shook the ground causing the Unspeakable to fall down, weakling I thought.

Then giant bolts of lightning came out of the clouds and slashed down like delicate fingers each bolt picking its own target to rip into. We watched as it pierced the skin of the clanfears, burning them. Unfortunately, it just sparkled off the shields of the dremora who had hung back to watch their slaves work no doubt studying their foes to work how best to defeat them. I heard the sound of more of these creatures behind me and quickly turned around. I had completely forgotten about the reason why we were running up here in the first place.

I looked over at Remus and the Unspeakable and found that they were exhausted while I was only slightly tired. Remus looked back at me as if the assure me that the sounds we were hearing were in fact real. While the remnants of the bolts continued to pummel the ground and the dead bodies of the clanfears as well as the shields around the dremora.

The army had arrived; I could see their shapes moving towards us from the same direction that we had come from. This army looked even bigger than the previous one probably in the thousands. We steeled ourselves for what would probably be our last fight. Suddenly the giant gates groaned open and the daedra who shields had just fallen due to the spell limit turned around in surprise. Upon seeing who it was, they recast their shields and began throwing fireballs down the bridge.

Deciding to use this to our advantage before the other army arrived we started throwing everything into their shields to make it collapse. Throwing lightning blasts from both my palms I focused only on one of the targets, Remus and the Unspeakable who I was surprised to see still be alive, followed suit. Finally, after several blasts from my hands, we managed to break through the shield and kill him. We continued this while the unknown person did so from the other side of them.

Finally, once they had all fallen we glanced down towards the other side of the bridge where a lone figure stood waving. Remus suddenly shouted, jumping up and down babbling and pointing at the figure before running down the bridge. Figuring I already knew whom Remus has seen I set off at a leisurely pace, while the Unspeakable scampered behind me. Forgetting the army behind us, I was happy at the site of Remus and Sirius talking animatedly.

Finally, we reached the two of them and Sirius noticed me and smiled. "You know it's funny you guys came to rescue me and yet here I am rescuing you."

"It's nice to see you again too Sirius"

"You don't mind the way that harry looks Padfoot?" Remus looked incredulous at Sirius.

"Why should I? We did spend many days here together. Isn't that right Harry and besides Edward explained it all to me."

"Did he explain to you about his family and why he knew so much?" I asked him.

"Of course he mentioned that he was a potter and that he chose to remain in ghost form to help his family's inheritance and that he had also gone through the same inheritance as you did."

"Edward also wanted me to tell you to hurry we have many stairs to climb before we can go home."

We hurried the rest of the way across the bridge, encouraged by the shrill calls and cries of hungry beasts behind us. Ahead of us, lay a small set of stairs and then a giant door pointed at the top with a giant flaming daedric let o set in the middle of the door. The writing on the side of the door read "Oblivion Awaits". Upon our approach, the doors slide apart with a sound similar of ripping fabric or flesh. In between the doors were red and black spikes.

When we stepped in we heard a roaring sound that sounded like a waterfall, but instead we saw in the center of the circular room a pillar of fire that disappeared in the darkness above. Edward was right it defiantly was a huge structure.

"Common hurry Edward is already waiting for us on the third floor." Sirius spoke eagerly.

He led us over to an opening in the wall into an outer hallway where at the end stood a small doorway. Once again, at our approach the door was pulled into the wall with that eerie sound to find a smooth ramp that curved to the left.

"Now watch yourself there are giant blades that can fall at any moments and spike that can burst out of the walls. So be careful." He spoke in the ever-cheerful voice, which at this stage was annoying seeming their perilous situation, but then again this was Sirius, who in fact was never serious. At the top of the ramp lay a small room with had two fountains one that bubbled up a blue liquid and the other that bubbled up red liquid. "The red liquid cures any wounds you may have sustained and the blue one replenishes your magic core from using too much magic to defeat enemies as I have done to clear your way.

"Thanks Sirius" I said in gratitude, as it would have hindered our progress if we had to fight our way up, with the army at our backs. Speaking of which from the sounds growing louder they had entered the tower. "Let's hurry the army has followed us into the building"

We began to pick up the pace running across the hall and through another door to find ourselves in another hallway. The bodies of dremora lay scattered on the ramp some headless others with giant gashes across their chests, red blood running down the ramp as we carefully stepped around the bodies and the blood. Suddenly we came across a clear section of the hallway

"Everybody stop" Sirius yelled and just then right in front of him a giant butcher's knife fell across the hallway as tall as Sirius. Then just as suddenly the blade shot back up into the ceiling, "everybody hurry before the blade falls again." We all dashed on, just as the unspeakable who was trailing us, crossed the spot the blade fell just barely missing him. Seeing the horror on his face at the near miss, he began to pick up the pace.

At the top of the stairs, we once again entered another room where we stopped to catch our breath. There in the center of the room floated Edward waiting for us. We continued like this for four more floors. Some of the ramps contained blades and others contained spikes shooting out of the walls. Those that did not have any contained two or three dremora some spell caster others with swords.

Finally, we reached the final chamber, which on the other side, the ramps led down. The lefts side of the room was a door, which opened with another squelching sound to the central chamber. A circular path led around the pillar of fire to a door at the far side of the room. We were now close enough to see the ceiling, which looked like a reddish yellow membrane with a hole in the middle. We dashed around to the door entering through the automated door to find ourselves at the base of a lighter ramp; the sound of thunder drowned out the army behind us.

Dashing up the ramp and through the door on the right we found ourselves in a large circular room where the floor was the membrane I had noticed earlier. Halfway across the floor were two membrane ramps that looked like they were tanned hides. The skin was one piece that went up to the second floor and across to the second ramp on the other side. Not caring about what the ramps were made of we dashed up the ramp and onto the second floor. There in front of us was the sigil stone, a giant ball of flames, swirling around. Knowing that I was only one who could touch it I told everyone to grab hold of me as I reached out, grabbed it, and pulled it out of its stand. As I pulled it away, there was a blinding flash.

4


	15. Fallen

Fallen

In a matter seconds my eyes were consumed by darkness, we had returned, it took some time for my eyes to get accustomed to the dark and judging from the groans around me the others were having similar trouble.

Slowly I began to pick up shapes that as it became clearer turned out to be a mass of people. turning around I saw two small bits of the doorway sticking up and all around it were chunks of rock, in the middle lay the cross piece. With the destruction of the arch, I had lived up to my promise, as well as freed Sirius.

I turned back around to speak to the Unspeakables, I had noticed that their member who had accompanied us was speaking in hushed terms to one of them probably the leader about what we had done, and finally after the conversation was over he spoke.

"You have lived up to promise and because you have shut down the gate and rescued an innocent man and have thus prevented the creatures of oblivion from entering this world, we will allow you to walk out of here unharmed. Because of you showed loyalty to us, we would fight alongside you against Tom Riddle, but not in any other battles that you must face. Know this that no matter what happens we are not to blame. In addition, we would like you to remember that no matter how bleak a situation you find yourself in remember to keep hope alive, as your situation will get better. Also, remember that no matter what happens remember to retain the feelings of friendship and love for those closest to you even if they do not return it or you will fall like Voldemort. Oh one more thing before you go, we wish to keep the sigil here for study."

Confused as to what that was all about finally; realizing that we wanted the sigil in my hand I shook myself from pondering his statements and responded, "Sure I have no use for it." They levitated it over, it was probably wise since none of us knew what the effects were if a non-daedra had touched it.

They parted and we walked out of the room. We moved through the rooms back to the entrance with no trouble.

"Whatever happens know that the wards around Potter Manor are keyed to you so of you find yourself on the run know that you are welcome there."

"Thanks Harry, hopefully though we won't need it."

Once we stepped out into the ministry, we were confronted with a large contingent of aurors and a pissed off Fudge. As soon as the door shut behind us, a red beam of light impacted us.

When I woke up, I found myself chained to a chair in a dark room. I felt a ring around my neck that coursed with magic; every so often, it would remind me with a sharp jolt of electricity.

"Don't even try to use you magic, both kinds. We have cut off connection to your magic and if you try to remove it, it will electrocute you. You seem shocked about our knowledge of you well this is not the first time we have captured one of your kind." A gruff voice spoke out of the shadows with disgust. "You will remain here until your trial tomorrow. The only reason why you are getting a trial is your friend Dumbledore still has friends within the ministry, however to the rest of us you are another Dark Lord."

"What about my friends?"

"As for Sirius Black he is being administered the kiss right now."

"NO!"

The voice cackled "Oh yes many of us have been looking forward to this for some time. As for your pet werewolf and member of Dumbledore's vigilante group, we placed him in a werewolf cell. You should see how wonderful it is for him silver walls and even the ceiling and door is silver. Right now, he is awaiting trial like you, unfortunate for us you are a minor so that rules out the kiss, but we have a nice cell at Azkaban waiting for you, we heard how much dementors effect you. I hope you have a wonderful sleep it will be the last one you will ever get." He burst out in laughter after a few seconds of laughter I heard the bang as a metal door slammed shut. As the laughter and footsteps faded, I fell asleep plagued with images of a dementor sucking Sirius's soul out through his mouth.

I had woken up several times during the night by either bad dreams of everyone I know dying in horrifying ways or shock from the device. The door opened with a screech from the rustic hinges and the sound of heavy feet moved towards me. The sound of clicking was heard right before calloused hands grabbed me by the arm and forced me to stand before shoving me forward.

"Walk half-breed, the time has come, your first day in your new life."

Stumbling forward we slowly made our way into the courtroom; I had a sense of recollection. This was the same room where I was tried for the use of the patronus charm at the beginning of last year, though instead of one chair there were two. Remus was already sitting in one of them, the chains snaking around his body. He looked terrible; clothing hanging off his body in tatters, everywhere skin was showing was charred black covered in red boils. When his face turned to me, his face was in no better shape. The worst was his eyes; they were empty husks. I knew that even if we managed to survive this trial, Remus would never fully recover.

My movements were mechanical as they guided me over to the chair before they shoved me into it. The chains instantly slithered over my body before tightening down painfully. A sense of drowsiness settled over me. I did not pay attention as Fudge stood and babbled as my mind was elsewhere.

My mind was going back over the years trying to figure out what had gone wrong between Fudge and I to make him almost to cackle with glee at sending me to Azkaban. My mind was snapped back to the present when Dumbledore strode in just like last year. However, this time there was no smile or a twinkle in his eyes. This time there was fury in his eyes and frown upon his lips and I could not tell if it was directed at me or at the ministry.

After Dumbledore had said his speech like last time about him being my defender as well as his name Fudge spoke "Now that we are all here, let's begin. The date is August 7 at 10:00 am and we are here for the trial of Mr. Harry James Potter and a Remus John Lupin, both are accused of breaking into the Ministry and Department of Mysteries for the second time within a year. They are also accused of attacking ministry employees who were valiantly trying to defend themselves and the Veil using magic unknown and suspected dark magic.

"They are further accused of entering the Veil and rescuing a known You Know Who supporter Sirius Black, who is responsible for the death of a street full of muggles as well as betraying Harry's parents over to You Know Who. Harry is further accused of being a being a half daedra, which is the same species as You Know Who. For those of this court who are unaware of the daedra, they are a race of beings from another plane that came here to rape and pillage the magical world. They are the purest form of evil and are incapable of good. If they are found guilt they will be sentenced to Azkaban give them Veritaserum."

My head was tilted back and my mouth forced open, I felt three drops fall on my tongue followed by the feeling of floating took over my mind.

"Did you enter the ministry and the Department of Mystery illegally?"

My mind was shouting No but my mouth opened and I heard a yes fall out.

Did you battle with the Unspeakables and wound some of them?"

"Yes"

"Did you enter the Veil in order to rescue You Know Who's right hand man Sirius Black?"

"No, Yes"

"Did you rescue Sirius Black?"

"Yes"

Are you a Daedra?"

"Yes"

The fogginess faded from my mind and I realized what had happened, I tried to get out, but the chains kept me down in the chair. "Let the record show, Dumbledore do you have a defense for those stand accused.

"In their defense, while I had part in their plan to rescue Sirius Black I would like to inform the court that Black was innocent and that at the last minute he convinced the Potters to change their secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew. That once Sirius found out that peter was a Death Eater went to confront Peter. Peter blew up the street killing all those people. He then proceeded to cut off his own finger, transform into a rat, as he is an unregistered animagus, and scamper down into the sewers. Since you have Sirius here bring him up to testify."

"Unfortunately for you once we captured Black he was instantly given to the dementors to be administered the kiss, therefore Black is unable to give testimony. I also fail to see how this has anything to do with the current case?"

I saw Dumbledore's face fall. "The reason why I bring this up is that Sirius is not loyal to Voldemort and therefore since your whole case is built around the fact that Sirius is a Death Eater that Harry is working for Voldemort. While Harry did break into the Department of mysteries and did fight the Unspeakables he was using less harmful spells then he could have used because he was trying not to kill any of them but to get to the Chamber of Death and if the unspeakable hadn't resisted he would have gone through without harming anyone. He in fact got them to break off the attack and make a deal to destroy the Veil, which as we know is a portal that allows evil beings from Oblivion entrance into this world. He lived up to his promise by destroying the portal, thus proving the loyalty of the Unspeakables and left without harming anyone. It is because of these non-violent methods that prove that Harry was acting with the best interests in mind and is still a member of our side."

"As for Remus, he was merely going on my orders to protect and watch Harry so that he could return in order to defeat Voldemort. His treatment while in your care is appalling and you wonder why so many beings join Voldemort's side he is able to gain support from then promising equality. One of the charges against Harry and Remus is the fact that they are lesser beings. Need I remind you that Voldemort is doing the same thing to half and muggleborns. This act shows you to be no different from Voldemort. I implore you members of the Wizengamot to remember that the reason why we fight against evil and the root of evil is prejudice."

"All those in favor of convicting Harry James Potter and Remus John Lupin to Azkaban" I watched in horror as the majority of the Wizengamot raised their hands in favor. "All those in defense" Dumbledore raised his hand. "Harry James Potter and Remus John Lupin you are sentenced to Azkaban for the remainder of your lives, your wands will be snapped, case closed."

There was a mad clamoring behind me were from being in the pensive all those who wanted to watch the proceeding could. Many of them stepped down to pass in front of me. I was too shocked over the proceedings and the results to pay attention to the comments of adults who had known my parents saying how they would be ashamed at my behavior.

As the last of the random adults walked passed another group of people walked down these were those who I knew quite well, this is what I was dreading about the whole deal. The first one to confront me was Mrs. Weasley who looked disgusted calling me an evil disgusting creature. Then she started ranting about how disappointed she was in me. How she had given me food off her table and this is how I had decided to repay her. "Know this Harry Potter" I had no idea that she could say my name with such scorn, " If you do break out know that you will no longer welcome at our household or anyplace we reside in that includes headquarters. I have informed Dumbledore that we will remain in the Order as long as you aren't." Mr. Weasley was next, he was less vocal in his displeasure but it was still present, he walked on by shaking his head.

Bill and Charlie however were different they gave no sign of disgust over my appearance, in fact Charlie seemed most excited, he had a sparkle in his eyes, though that was probably over me be being a creature. However, they both shook their heads no doubt in my punishment and my rash actions.

Fred and George looked at me was wicked smiles over their face probably because I had broken into the Department of Ministry,

"Good one mate…"

"…looking forward to seeing you after you break out in true marauder style" laughing they walked out.

Ron was next, "to think that I wanted to be your friend, disgusts me. You were probably always evil, the hat was right you should have gone into Slytherin you probably would have fit in better. When I was young, my mother read stories about Daedra and the massacres they started. So is that what you plan on doing? Got excited over You Know Who's memories and got frustrated with only getting it second hand so decided to strike out. Did you get a raise out of battling ministry employees? You are a disgrace to the wizarding world and I am glad that you are going to Azkaban; I hope the dementors torment you enough to drive you insane. I wish that they had sentenced you to be kissed I would have found much satisfaction in it." with a smirk on his face he strode out.

Hermione was next; she came up to me and slapped me in the face, crying she looked at me in disgust "O you who by this sign of bestiality Tell me why"

I stared speechless as she continued to rant, saying things that were confusing as to why she was saying. "Answer me vile one, you bathe in souls and still appear up here alive in body."

Still reeling at the hostilities from all my friends and still confused by what Hermione had said, but somehow I knew that it was not a compliment. Her words kept worming deeper and deeper into my soul as the last of the people left, leaving the aurors, Dumbledore, Remus and me alone. Dumbledore approached me with a sad face and hollow eyes; I hoped that I would never see that again. It felt worse than the Cruciatus curse. While the pain from the curse was physical pain, what I felt from Dumbledore was psychological and spiritual pain, burning my entire being with guilt.

When Dumbledore next spoke, it was merely a whisper but that whisper was void of feeling, "Know this Harry Potter, despite how disappointed I am in your actions, and despite that I know how you view me to be a selfish manipulator." I flinched at this comment "while Molly has forbidden you from entering headquarters if you do manage to escape, know that I will not shun you away like others have. You are welcome at Hogwarts to finish you education as it has done for you ancestors who have been in similar situations. While I am disappointed in your childish rush to rescue Sirius, I understand why you did it; unfortunately, because of your rash actions we totally lost Sirius form us.

"If you had waited, informed us and allowed us to devise a more appropriate means of rescuing him you wouldn't be in this situation. Before you go to Azkaban I want you to stay sane I know you are not an animagus so it will be worse for you then Sirius but please remember that Faith is the best protection you could have in that prison. 'He who has faith has an inward reservoir of courage, hope, confidence, calmness, and assuring trust that all will come out well - even though to the world it may appear to come out most badly.'" With that comment, Dumbledore left through the courtroom door leaving both Remus and me alone with the aurors.

Still in a daze, I watched as the four aurors stepped forward, grabbed us, and led us out of the room. We walked down stairs to the prison that we had stayed in and continued down to the end of the corridor. Upon arriving there, I felt the pull under my navel as we were pulled away.

I felt myself smash into me; I saw Remus in a similar predicament no doubt the silver cage had affected his usual werewolf abilities. I noticed the ring was still around my neck no doubt to prevent myself from using wandless magic. The crashing and pounding, it sounded like drums, we must be near the coast. A gust appeared and struck us with a heavy blow, its iciness causing our reflexes' to cover our chests with our hands though it was not enough. With a shove to my back, I was propelled along towards the dock.

When I reached the dock, I spotted a small boat without any visible means of propulsion. It was just a giant rowboat just barely enough to fit all of us into it. The sides were not that high out of the water and no doubt with the Giant swells out there that what kept it intact was magic. Once we were all situated in the boat, it starting moving, judging from the fact that it started getting colder we were probably moving north. I tried to fall asleep but the rocking and rolling of the waves were too jarring, not to mention the chilly air was also causing me to remain awake.

After what felt like hours, I looked up to see the island of Azkaban approaching a giant tower of obsidian. The surface was smooth and solid. It was square with four turrets at each of the corners. It was placed on the top of a small hill where at the base was a small dock. After an hour of the tower getting bigger and bigger until finally all I could see was the base of the tower, we had arrived at its base.

After the slight bump as the boat entered the dock slip they pulled us out and pushed us up the hill towards the prison our legs stumbling on the uneven ground. As soon as we reached the entranceway to the prison, we were handed off to a misshapen man who with a cackling glee at having Saint Potter within his domain shackled us and led us down the corridor. The cries and moans of the prisoners twisted in my ear causing shivers to run down my body. The jailor moaned and groaned in pleasure.

"Oh how I love the sounds of despair."

He revolted Remus and me, suddenly the cries and wails increased and the jailor began cackling with glee

"And here my new inmates comes our wonderful guest who I think you two will get to know each other quiet well over your long stay here."

I started hearing my mother screaming in my head. However, Cedric Diggory's death at the hands of Wormtail instantly replaced it. Trying to bury it deep down I decided to focus on walking down the corridor, ignoring the coldness coating the air, ignoring the frost covering the floors and walls, ignoring the fact that we were in Azkaban. I was not in Azkaban I was on the balcony of Potter Manor looking out over Northumberland.

We passed many cells; I continued to stare at the floor only glimpsing the bottom of the bars of the cells not wanting to look at the prisoners, not wanting to see my future in them. Ahead of us was as set of cold stone steps, we were pushed onto them and prodded to move up them. I was in a trance, my muscles moving on their own I was paying attention to the grains in the stone steps. We moved counter clockwise up the steps it was that way since the high security prisons were at the top if they were trying to escape they would be at a disadvantage. I did not care; I was not paying attention to the mad jailor's rambling, I was looking at the different colors in the steps. Seeing mostly gray, but there were some specks of brown and green scattered in the blocks.

After what seemed like an eternity we had arrived at the top, there were no more steps leading up we had reached the top. We began to walk down the corridor. I tried to ignore the catcalls of the Death Eaters who were here. I was glad that Bellatrix wasn't here to gloat about how he had been locked up with them. I ignored the happiness in Mr. Malfoy's voice as he taunted me with how happy the Dark Lord will be when he come to rescue them that he will find the great Harry Potter betrayed by the light side and forced to join the Death Eaters in the most secure wing of Azkaban.

After several minutes, he stopped us and I looked up to see why we had stopped. On either side of the hallway were two empty cells with the doors open. I was pushed over to the cell on the left side of the hallway. He then shoved me in, and with a slam of the door, he went back over to Remus and pushed him into the cell across from me and slammed the door.

As he walked away, he shouted at us 'enjoy your final accommodations since you are in the luxury suite. Oh and the Dementors will be by three times a day during meal times to make sure that you enjoy your food." He cackles faded as he left us alone to stew in our thoughts.

3


	16. Hints of Sanity

Hints of Sanity

I awoke to find the bed surface hard and cold. I had hoped that all that had happened was a nightmare. My mind was flickering images before me, Sirius falling through the veil, the green light of the killing curse hitting Cedric and him falling at my feet, his eyes staring up at me unblinking, images of my mother pleading with Tom, then a green flash. Then the glow of red eyes hovered over me before another flash. Dudley and his gang punching me, being thrown into the cupboard when I was four, smacking my head into the wall and causing a cut on my head, then I remember crying only to be yelled at to be quiet.

My stomach heaved suddenly; I looked around to find a bowl sitting in the shadows of a cat flap, so very similar to the one on the door to Dudley's second bedroom, though I do not remember ever knowing a Dudley. I crawled over, my muscles stiff and unresponsive. I placed my face down towards the bowl to sniff it, my hands uselessly under my body.

I coughed and wrinkled my nose such a wonderful smell, my hungry stomach was so eager to down the brown liquid with a piece of hardened meat speckled with white fuzz. I did not care about what it tasted or looked like; my body, acting on instinct, leaned down and grabbed the piece with my mouth, forcing it down. I slurped up the partially frozen liquid left behind to wash it down.

It only took a few minutes before it all came up and into the bin by the door. I smiled, ah paradise. The walls were a nice shade of pink with glowing dear heads for lamps. The bed was a wonder with its soft comforter and multiple pillows. Over in the corner lay my pet snake Fluffy, only he had one head why a snake would have three is beyond me. A three-headed snake, come on, that is just lame.

I loved to go over and pet his nice lovely fur a lovely brown color and he would growl and show his fangs. I would often talk with him telling him how lovely this room was and how he always managed to look his best. He would often answer that he was grateful for my company and that the world was a much better place now that I was here. I smiled saying that he is a good friend and is my only friend. He then embraced me with his wings and began chirping.

I noticed a dog sitting on the edge of the bed looking at me, she was a cute little thing brown fur with white speckled chest, "hello little one, who are you?"

"I am your best friend Sora; you use me to send mail to your human friends."

"That is such an odd way to sent mail, do you mind doing it?"

"No I enjoy it; my master tends good care of me, as long as his horrible relatives don't forbid him from letting me out to hunt for mice or just to flying. It is such a wonderful thing, flying, do you like to fly?"

"I can't as my arms aren't furry like yours so I can't soar like you, so I don't know anything about the feeling of flying."

"You just can't remember, you fly on brooms and that you love the freedom that it gives you. You love the feeling of the wind through up your hair the fluttering of your robes behind you. The fact that the brooms, like our furry arms, are merely extensions of our body excites you because it responds to your every thought. You enjoy it because you are in complete control; there is no one who can tell you what to do, all your pain and suffering pulled from you by the benevolent breezes as they whisk you away."

"Wow that sounds so wonderful."

"It is, hold onto it, burry it deep down inside you, let it fill you up and consume you."

"I will, thank you chicken for your help."

"You're welcome my prince."

The whole place around me broke out in songs and feeling content, I fell asleep. I dreamed of me sitting on a wooden branch floating over the ground. There were several people also on these wooden branches zipping back and forth. They all seemed to float gracefully around me. Balls were tossed around to each other, it remained me of something a huge fat person who I was suppose to know was watching on a glowing rectangle, I think it was called whirlpool.

A small winged ball hovered in front of me taunting me I raised my hand to whack it, to tell it to go away and it immediately zoomed away, I suddenly felt compelled to chase it to grab it and to punish it for taunting me. This must be what all cats feel when you put a ball of string in front of their faces.

Slowly my eyes opened to find that same piece of meat sitting in its bowl. "Go away, I already ate you." Feeling my sore muscles start to move my body towards the meat I tried to fight it to crawl back to that wonderful hard cold surface that I had slept in dreaming of flying on trees.

After swallowing, I then regurgitating it up, hoping that my friend the flying chicken would return and needed sustenance, but not seeing him crawled back to that wonderful spot to fall back to the imaginary land of flying on trees.

"What are you doing chick?"

I turned to see a feathery white bird on four wings. His tail feathers wagging side to side in happiness "who are you?"

"Cygnus"

"Where did the Flying chicken go?"

"Who?"

"The one who stopped by to talk about flying."

"Haven't seen her."

"So what do you want?"

"You need to delve deeper in your mind yes you know how much you enjoy flying but there is so much more in side yourself you just need to dig deeper. You are not just a flier but a fighter for good, you want evil in the world to die. You must think of those things when you delve into your mind. You see how I look right now well I am normally a human being like you but I can make myself look like this anytime I want. In fact, this process allowed me to survive a similar situation to the one that you are now facing."

"Sounds cool, and you say all I have to do is delve into my mind. How do I do that?"

"You must sit down and relax your body but not to the point where you fall asleep. While you are doing this, you are going to, slowly breathe in and then out, while concentrating on each breath. Watch how the air goes in and out of your mouth.

I was so excited I was going to turn into a swan like my friend over there.

"Only focus on your breathing and nothing else"

After several tries, I was finally able to focus only on my breathing. I drifted through a shattered world there was no moon only scattered chunks littering the ground, the giant wall was on it side and cut into several long pieces. I ignored the wasteland around me and continued on looking for this animal that I was to find, but no matter how hard I searched, I could not find any creature here.

I fell forward onto my knees and my head fell. All this time spent looking only to find nothing; Cygnus was going to be so disappointed with me when I came back to him. Suddenly light engulfed me, then a voice spoke, it seemed to come from all around me.

"Do not despair fledgling for I am who you seek."

"What are you?"

I am you."

All you have to do is think of this feeling of what I look like and I will enclose you and make you feel better in these troubled times. Suddenly I found myself back in the cell with only the shadows as comfort. I was soon lost in a new memory; it turned out to be the first morning after they had brought me here. The jailor had come by as he often did, but this time when he reached my cell, he opened the door and after laughing, threw the newspaper at me. By the dim light of the hallways, I read the headlines in shock

**The-Boy-Who-Lived The Next Dark Lord**

_Yesterday in news that shocked the wizarding world the Boy Who Lived one Harry James Potter was sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban for illegally entering the Ministry of Magic and the Department of Mysteries. He then attacked the Unspeakables who valiantly tried to defend themselves, but were overpowered and subdued by unknown dark curse. The Wizengamot again shocked us with the information that Harry is not even human. He, like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is a daedric prince. For those of our avid readers who are unfamiliar with daedra they are a race of beings that look similar to the muggle devil. They arrived to this world through a doorway and raped pillaged and burned our society and way of life. This makes me wonder where he could have gotten such training and whether Dumbledore knew about this. Despite our inquiry, Dumbledore refused to comment._

_Many people are worried about another enemy and are pressing Cornelius Fudge to give the-boy-who-betrayed us the kiss. Mr. Malfoy, an esteemed member of this community expressed his opinion on the matter to me. "This is indeed troubling news to think that such an esteemed family like the Potters would harbor such a being is appalling, what is worse is that it was allowed to enter our world and our school. I had trusted Dumbledore with the safety of my son so that he could be given the proper education and the knowledge that Dumbledore was harboring such evil is shocking. As a member of the Board of Governors I will be making a full inquiry into this breach in security and hope to rectify this situation for the well being of the wizarding world." In a press rally after the hearing when asked if he was going to be kissed Fudge had this to say, "Unfortunately despite his evil intentions will not be given the kiss as he is still a minor. We have morals to uphold and I will not destroy everything we value because that is what sets us above them." For more on this story see page 5_

**Are Remus Lupin and Sirius Black his accomplices or is he theirs?**

I could not even make it past the next story title, it was too much, and now everybody knew I guess I did not have to wear this disguise any more. I looked down at my body to see the scales showing through the holes in my tattered robes. They were barely feeding me as the days passed it felt no different from my time at the Dursleys except for the constant presences of the dementors. My body was weary of being forced against the bars in a desperate and delirious desire to be free and so had become lime and unresponsive as it boycotted it being used in such a way. Suddenly the delirious started to impede on my mind and I lost all sense of time, after that one time the jailor never returned to give me a newspaper sensing that he had done his job and now he was allowing me to stew in the article.

Now reflecting back on that memory, I felt as if I had missed a great deal of time while I was here. Despite the fact that it always felt cold here being further north and the constant presence of the demeontors he slight feeling of warmth that wormed it s way through the cracks in the wall was gone and I suspected that winter had come.

I heard the soft tread of worn feet padding across the hard cold stone getting louder knowing that a person was coming closer to my cells.

"wakey wakey Saint Potter I've got a visitor who so desperately wants to see you after so long. He told me that he wants to give you a nice Yule present. I am sure that you are eager to see the present for yourself just as you are eager to see your visitor. I know you two will get along just swell, after all you practically know each other."

I heard the sound of metal scraping following a click as the door opened, fearing what kind of present he would be eager to give me I scrambled back into the shadows, trying to desperately wrap the shadows around me like I had so often had done with my father's cloak in another lifetime. He stepped into the room and moved over to allow my guest in, my eyes widened in horror as a dementor stepped into the room. he spotted me even though I was hidden by shadows and glided over to me lowering his head down so that he would reach my cowering position with my head tucked behind my knees as if hoping that my legs would protect me from the dementor.

A bone hand sneaked itself out of the cloak and reached forwards as it had done over a year ago and snuck around my knees with a proficiency it had obviously mastered and lifted me into the air. As it raised me up to its height, its hood fell back exposing a hole, a gaping maw, that with a sound of a death rattle possibly from the amount of souls it has sucked I felt parts of my memory being tugged on to leave my body. I desperately clung to them fearing what I would become if I had lost them. Suddenly I remembered the light all around me the feeling of safety or pureness. I barely heard a strange screeching scratching noise so consumed by the light that I did not realize what had happened until I felt the floor smash into my legs that just collapsed into pain.

I groaned as seconds later I felt something smack me in the side of the chest before moving to my arms and then to my head. In my pain caused daze, I picked out the jailor with a giant wooden pole about to strike me again before he slowly lowered it and marched out of the room and slamming the door behind him making an eerie sound that rang like church bells. As I lay there on the floor in a pool of my blood slowly losing consciousness, the only thing that continuously thought was that I had no idea what had just happened.

The dim light swirled around my cells mimicking the sun outside as I lay for I do not know how long. It might have been Yule when he had stopped by or it might have been any old day, he could have done it to torture me knowing that I would have no knowledge of when Yule was. I had never even heard of it until Hogwarts. It had been Christmas up until then. Christmas was a Christian holiday and since Christians prosecuted and burned members of the wizarding world, it was logical that they would not celebrate the holiday. Besides, with how archaic the rest of the wizarding world was I was surprised that they actually had radios I had feared that that would be too modern for them.

I guess I had actually received a present, as that was the last time a dementor had affected me; it seemed that they were now afraid of me and tended to avoid this end of the corridor. I was still trying to work out what had happened and why I had heard such a strange sound as a mix between screeching and scratching sound before the dementor had released me. Whatever it was, it was enough to anger the jailor and something else beyond the anger was fear.

Another puzzle I was trying to work out what the light was and why it made me feel good inside. What was it? It was obviously sentient could it be what Cygnus was saying for me to find. It did not look like any animal I had heard of. Really, a ball of light? Come on that has to be the lamest animagus form ever. I could just see it now I the glowing ball of light fighting Tommy boy by floating, glowing, and hoping to blind him with my brilliance. I scoffed at that notion.

Yet even without the Dementors constant presence, it was still hard to keep the small hints of sanity I had just regained from escaping. To me, the dementors were merely the icing on the cake to add flavor, perverted flavor at that. No the real suffering came from the lack of treatment. Despite the cold, dry air, combinations of the higher altitudes and sitting in the middle of the North Sea I was coated in perspiration. Another factor was the pungent smell of moldy regurgitated food mixed with the smell of months of lack of cleanliness coated the room. The rooms was spelled clean every once in awhile, but like the smell of burning hair it is impossible to drive it completely from the room.

The only good thing about my current situation was that whenever I felt myself slipping away I would sink inside myself to talk to the ball of energy inside me that was supposedly my animagus form. I spent that time trying to figure out just what the hell it was and why was it me who always had to be saddled with the strange and bizarre.

First, I became the youngest seeker in a century, then I was the only one who could go down and prevent Tommy boy from getting a red stone. I was also the only one who could go down and kill the basilisk. Then there was the first time there had been a fourth champion and of course, it had to be me. Last year was the most bizarre year of all; I could all of a sudden see creatures that were invisible to everyone else. Then the toad woman happened and I was the target being the first one to write with a blood quill. Then I found out that I was the only one to defeat Tommy boy then that I was a daedra, then that Sirius was alive and could be rescued. Finally, that the wizarding world found me too bizarre to put up with and so stuck me with Tommy boy supporters who I had fought with less than a year ago.

I suppose time had passed, though I could not be sure since I was locked up in this dark dank smelly hole. The roaring of the waves pounding against the rocky island soothed me to sleep. It never use to though, but ever since the ball of light incident with the dementor it has been easier and easier to fall asleep. This is probably because the dementors stay as far away from me as possible.

Despite the fact that the dementors had left me alone I still felt hollow inside, more specifically in my mind. All the mental blocks I had spent time erecting all the defenses were shattered. I spent most of the time surrounded by the glowing ball picking up the pieces of my memories. The dementors had shattered the moon and the pieces had fallen onto my mindscape. what was worse was that the pieces weren't intact memories but in fact fragments sometimes the memories were split into four pieces. I spent many days trying to fit the pieces together and then with the ball of lights help merging them together into one cohesive memory.

Finally, after many sessions I had restored my mind back to its former glory. I felt proud that I had achieved a semblance of normality at least for me. Unfortunately, dementors were not the only defense on this prison. There were the wards and that device round my neck that preventing me from accessing my magic. Therefore, in a sense I was back at the Durselys forbidden to do magic and locked up with minimal food. I started wondering what was happening in the wizarding world during my absence. Then I started wondering why I cared, they had tossed me in here without any compassion, my so-called friends had betrayed me, valuing prejudice over loyalty and friendship.

I decided immediately that I would not care about the wizarding world. If they felt that they could defeat Tommy boy on their own then let them. Why should I help them when it is clear that they do not want my help? Even if they were begging on my doorstep to help them because the wizarding world had fallen I still would not. On the other hand, I would not join Tom either on his idiotic and suicidal crusade.

All of a sudden, I heard I high pitched whining noise that I recognized as wards being under attack and so I moved back into the shadows hoping that if it was Tom that he would not see me. I waited hearing the sound of panicky feet and the fearful cries. Not caring anymore, I slid down the wall hiding behind my knees. Hoping that everything would disappear and leave me, alone I sank down towards the ball of light and let its presence envelop me in safety and security.

All of a sudden, I saw a memory of Remus my parent's friend being led here with me, I had forgotten all about him, granted I had a lot on my mind, but now that I had healed myself, it was time to repay him for sticking up with me even through the arrest. How was I going to get to him? I was still locked up in the cell and my magic was blocked. The ball of light finally spoke allow me to help you out. I suddenly looked around to find another being in the cell with me and he seemed to be in worse shape than I was. I quickly ran to his side and checked to make sure that he was still alive. Feeling a faint pulse but also feeling him shiver I brought him closer to me for warmth. He continued to shiver even though he was sweating then I looked around and noticed that this was not my cell this was his. Holding him in my arms, I delved deep into myself and asked if he would transport us back to my cell.

When I opened my eyes, I realize that I was back in my cell and that Remus had stopped shivering and hung limp in my arms. He was too big to carry and so I half dragged half carried him over to the bed and rolled him onto it before pulling the covers over his prone form to allow him to rest.

After a long while, I noticed him stirring and he opened his eyes blinking at me several times.

"Who are you and what do you want with me."

"Common Remus don't you remember me?"

"James is that you?"  
"No Remus I'm harry his son."

"Harry? But Harry is only one years old, you are an adult"

I delved into myself where I found the ball of light I asked if if there was a way for me to heal his mind.

I was told that I could try though it would take a lot out of me and I would have to break my magical cuffs first. I groaned, that was not an option finally I realized that the entire prison was quite the alarms were silent and there was no sound of either screams or moans of the prisoners. Suddenly I felt a shiver running down my back something bad was going to happen and I just knew it. I stayed close to the now sleeping Remus, guarding him, now the last of the marauders and the last connection to my parents.

3


	17. Break Out

Break Out

Tears begin trickling down my face. First, I had lost my parents, then I had just suddenly gained two marauders, then I thought I had lost one of them. Suddenly there was that ray of hope that I could rescue him and we could be together again, only to lose him again just as we returned. Now the last one was almost gone to me. With my friends, betrayal and the loss of Sirius this time there was no return no resurrection to bring him back he was now soulless. Remus was all I had left, the last friend, the last companion, the last person who would stand by me through thick or thin and the last one who kept me alive and sane.

Now he was almost gone to me too "stay with me Remus, stay with me I'll save you, I'll keep you safe, don't worry I'll protect you." I muttered to a silent Remus, it became a mantra to me. Focused me on Remus and nothing else, not the growing sense of danger approaching, not the hopelessness that massaged my brain with its evil claws, not the fact that I was alone standing against the ministry and the wizarding world as well as Tommy boy.

With his head in my lap, I kept rocking my body back and forth, tears leaking onto his face. Oh, curse the Fates and their enjoyment of torturing me. First then send me here to become insane then they heal me with the stupid useless ball of light then they drive me back to insanity with the loss of Remus. Why could they not just make up their mind?

I heard footsteps walking down the corridor towards me, I did not care all I cared about was Remus, the footsteps got louder and louder, why should I care, Remus was gone.

I heard an explosion, pieces of metal show inward scratching my face and arms, but I did not care. Why should I? Remus was gone, sure, he was still alive physically but that was just the cage for Remus, it was merely a vessel for transportation much like a muggle car, no Remus was the person inside it. Remus was the kind good-hearted being who loved sitting in Grimmauld Place reading the newspaper and making witty comments. The one who lost everything all those years ago when that werewolf bit him, yet still did not allow it to affect him.

I did not care about the feet that had stepped into the cell I was in; I had lost constant vigilance when I was dumped in here. I did not care who that person was. No doubt, it was a Death Eater, but why should I care, life was over for me. People always were afraid of death, how people always panicked and freaked out whenever someone tried to kill themselves. Everybody dies at some point; it is a natural phenomenon, so why do people fear it so much? One of the reasons why people created religions was to create a wonderful place for those who died so that people would be content to die. It was all just bullshit, nobody knew because nobody ever came back to tell us.

Sora appeared again chirping to get my attention I looked over to see Cygnus as well sitting next to her grinning madly. "Go away evil beasts."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Those strange creatures over there" I pointed over at Sora who smile at me with a wicked grin, though how a beaked being could manage a smile was beyond me.

"There is nothing there Mr. Potter" I noticed no malice in his voice, which surprised me since I was the big enemy of their master. "We're leaving Mr. Potter you must come with us, feel free to bring him as well."

"No I can't leave; I must remain here with him." I did not care about who was speaking to me, or the fact that it was a Death Eater. I was in fact hoping that I would anger him enough to cause him to kill both of us and put us out of our misery.

"Please Mr. Potter we must leave before the aurors come. Common I'll take you to my place where you can rest and recover and heal him."

"Just kill me and get it over with. Stop torturing me."

"I'm sorry about this Mr. Potter, but you leave me with no choice."

I closed my eyes picturing a green light streaming towards me and impacting me. I had always wondering what it would feel like for it to hit me and actually kill me. Would it be painless or would it but torturous. I felt darkness envelop me and inwardly I smiled I was glad I felt no pain. In fact, I felt all my pains going away, all I was waiting for was the pearly gates or other such nonsense that religions spewed forth from their corrupted lips. Would it just be darkness internal where I was just floating in a void? It would not matter anything was better than this world and the burdens placed on my shoulders.

Light was illuminating my eyelids, realizing that I had reached some sort of lit up place I was certain that the afterworld was not some eternal darkness. The lights did not seem volcanic so that ruled out hell, so I guess I had not been that bad, even though I did not belong to one of those muggle religions so often spoken about.

I felt no other presence around me so that meant that I was separated from Remus. After that realization I started to panic, I had died but he had not this was all wrong he needed to die with me. I could not leave him behind in that cruel world. This was even worse, now everyone but Remus was dead.

I slowly opened my eyes curiously wondering what the afterlife was like. Well at least I was out of the cell though. I was in a comfortable bed with nice soft linen must be expensive. The room was white and plain. There were no pictures or other landmarks to inform me where I was. Overhead a very large and expensive chandelier hung. Unless heaven was a very expensive place, I was at either some Death Eater's house, or worse, at Tommy's house.

I inwardly groaned, this was very bad; they would probably kill Remus since he was now practically dead and therefore useless. He had promised that I could heal him, yeah right, he was evil, lies and deceit were the methods of trade, anything to achieve their goal. That goal was the capture of me. Another reason why they would kill him is that it would further destabilize me and cause me to join them; on the other hand killing him might drive me away.

I knew that if they chose to kill him that it would make me darker and would push me away from them, creating an insane killing force that would destroy everyone and everything. This also served as a good defense for Remus.

No doubt, this being an old pureblood wizarding home it was practically a very nice prison. Since I had no reason to get out of bed to explore, since there was a good chance that I would end up getting lost I decided to stay in bed and enjoy the comforts and solitude while it last.

Despite the fact that I wanted to enjoy lying here in the expensive sheets, my mind was swirling with thoughts of what was going to happen next, which family was I landed with, what did they want with me, would they turn me over to Tommy boy or were they looking for a way out of their servitude. I just seriously hoped that this was not the Lestranges' house because that would mean Bellatrix would be here and that I could not deal with. However, it was highly unlikely as there was no love between us.

I heard footsteps approaching and turned my head to pretend to be asleep, so that I could overhear any conversation that might pertain to my situation or where I was and to figure out who rescued me. "Good to see that you are finally awake Mr. Potter" I turned around surprised but quickly hid it not wanting to give the Death Eater any advantage. He chuckled "nice try Mr. Potter but did you think that your attempt at cunning would be better than mine? I was a Slytherin. Anyways the reason why I am here is to inform you that your friend Mr. Lupin is in the next room and is not responding well to treatment and I was hoping that you would help heal him."

"Who are you and what am I doing here? What makes you think that I could heal him and even if I could heal him for the sake of the argument why should I heal him? Why do you care about the health of my friend? What is your ulterior motive?

"That's a lot of questions and accusations Mr. Potter, especially to your rescuer. My name is Thomas Nott and I took you both out of Azkaban to my house. I then healed you and then have been paying my personal healer to work on your friend. I could have killed both of your, or just him, but I didn't I saved you. You owe me a life debt."

"First off I don't owe you a life debt, because I asked you to leave me there and you stunned me and took me by force and against my wishes so there is no debt. Secondly, despite all that you have done, you did not have to and since you are both a Death Eater and a Slytherin and I am your enemy, you must have another reason for doing this, otherwise you would be accused of acting like a Gryffindor." I smirked at this comment and satisfied with my reasoning.

"Interesting theory Mr. Potter you are indeed correct about the life debt, I was merely testing you to figure out how much of our world you knew. It is true that I am both a Slytherin and a Death Eater; however, you are not considered an enemy of the Dark Lord since your imprisonment in Azkaban. In fact, we had orders to bring you to him so that you could join him.

"So why didn't you take me straight to Voldemort? Why did you bring us home? Also why did you save Remus?"

As for Mr. Lupin, the Dark Lord also wanted him alive so that he could join him. Despite what you might think, the Dark Lord is not stupid enough to throw out useful followers. As you so kindly put it, I do indeed have ulterior motives then just rescuing you for the Dark Lord, as you can see we are in my house. That is if you believe that this is my house and not the Dark Lords," he ended with a smirk.

"I knew that this was your house both by the way you carried yourself into this room, not as the lowly servant of Tommy Boy but as a man in charge. What clenched it however was when you had mentioned that you had taken me to your house, I couldn't detect that you were giving any false information."

His eyebrows rose at this comment "I didn't know that you had the ability to tell truths from lies, if that is the case then why didn't you break up with your so called friends sooner or better yet separate yourself form Dumbledore."

"I didn't either since after you entered this room I've been able to determine that."

"That is indeed a useful gift as it can tell you who you real friends are, though it is disturbing where you got this ability from since Azkaban isn't really the place for gaining abilities, only losing them. Anyways now that I know that I will be blunt as I'm sure you want to visit Mr. Lupin."

"I appreciate that, as I do indeed want to see him. So now what is the real reason for capturing me and bringing me here and not to Tommy Boy?"

"I like that name you gave him, if you are referring to the Dark Lord though I don't get the reference."

"It is simple, 'the Dark lord' or otherwise known as Voldemort was born Tom Marvolo Riddle. His name is really just an anagram; he even showed it to me in our second year, when you rearrange his name it forms 'I am Lord Voldemort'."

"Interesting, Riddle you say? Well I am certain that it is not a pureblood name, so that means that he is either a half-blood or a muggleborn. Anyways I was going to explain my reasoning for capturing you and bringing you here. I see that you are also curious about my responses above well I assure you that all that will be explained. I am sure that you are unaware of pureblood traditions since from what I heard you grew up in the muggle world. The reason why blood is held such highly in the wizarding world is that magic is deeply connected to blood almost as if magic is contained in blood. In order to keep the potency of magic we must strengthen our magic by bonding with other equally strong magical people."

"Actually that is not necessarily true; see in trying to understanding more about myself, I inadvertently discovered the origins of magic. You see magic is not native to this world, you see the daedra, through their rape brought magic to this world. Every pureblood family was at one time a muggle family before the daedra raped them and their children who were part daedra married and give birth to children etc. etc. Now the last daedra raid occurred several thousand years ago, long before the founders were here. Therefore, in a way nobody is a pureblood because nobody is a pure daedra. Tom and I are both partial daedra so in truth there is no pureblooded family."

"Well yes the issue of what it means to be pureblooded aside, every pureblood family has a copy of that book and so we all know the information. We revere daedra because of their magic. The Dark Lord came on the scene with Avery and a few other school friends, claiming that he was a daedra, we rushed to his side because not only was he a daedra but that he promised prestige wealth and power. We had all willingly followed him and taken his Dark Mark never realizing that he did not care at all about us, only himself, like the true Slytherin he is. Yet we were now bound to his service unable to escape.

"What I felt was worse than killing and torturing muggles and muggleborns was having The Dark Lord torture his own followers just for his own amusement. He does not care about the wizarding world; all instead he cares about is himself. The reason why I brought you here is that as you said, for personal reasons. As for why I was helping Mr. Lupin out and why I didn't kill him is that I felt that it wouldn't be a good idea to kill the friend of the person whom I was asking help from."

"If you need help from Tommy boy, why not go to Dumbledore? Why go after a student?"

"The reason I chose you is that while both you and Dumbledore have fought him and remained alive. What makes you a better choice then Dumbledore is that unlike him you are a daedra. Of course, most of the Death Eaters are not just going to join your side now, as most of them have become so twisted by the dark spells they constantly cast and power that nothing else matters to them other then casting those spells.

"What if I'm not a daedra, will you turn to Dumbledore?"

"No I only had one chance at this before others become aware and move against me and so I hoped that I had picked wisely by choosing you.

"You realize that by joining me you are not going to be able to hunt muggles or muggleborns. I'm going to be more like Dumbledore and less like Tommy boy right?"

"Yes I realized that."

"The reason why I'm against is because first off it is inhumane and wrong. Secondly, it is pointless because they are unaware of our world and we want it to remain that way and thirdly, despite what the purebloods believe magic doesn't get stronger through inbreeding among the purebloods all it does is dull the mind. You do realize that those who hold strongly to the pureblood beliefs and only accept pureblood marriages are all in Slytherins, no offense mind you, I was almost put into that house"

His eyes opened wider with that tidbit

"But anyways look at Crabbe and Goyle they are perfect examples."

He nodded at that point, "What about Draco he is pretty strong in magic and what about my son?"

"As for your son I don't know much about Theodore as we don't usually hang out and as for Draco I also don't know though he is not the brightest person in Hogwarts. Notice that most of Ravenclaw purebloods are ones that do not quite fit the pureblood mantra. Then look at me, a half blood. My mother was a muggleborn witch, my father was from a long magical line, and yet I am the first to be a daedra in a long time.

"I see your point but I yet to see why we should accept muggles with open arms?"

"I believe that by adding muggles into the magical community you first off increase the population and allow magic to mutate and grow rather than control it and suppress it. But then again what do I know. What I do know is that this isn't as simple as purebloods make it out to be."

"You made some good points. So anyways now that I know that you are in fact a daedra, we can continue. The reason why I rescued you instead of taking you to the…Tommy boy, as you call him, is that I want sanctuary for me and my son."

"Why?"

"Since you are going after the…Tommy boy his side doesn't look to be the winning side anymore and I'm also thinking of my son and his future. If I remain on the…Tommy boy's side then he will be forced to join into his ranks and I want him to have a choice something that I was foolish enough to squander away."

"What are you hoping me to do seems you seem to think that I can heal Remus?"

"I was hoping that you might be able to remove the mark and if not then I could be a spy for you, to keep you apprised of all the…Tommy boy's dealings."

"No I will not accept that I'm not Dumbledore I will not submit you to that and I highly doubt you could pull it off especially if they get word from spies in Hogwarts about your dealings with me. No, I am afraid that if I agree to this than we are going to hope that I can get rid of the mark. If I accept this, will you remain here? Is this place safe enough or do other Death Eaters know where this house is?"

"I was thinking that we would all remain here because I don't believe there is any other place to go. Unfortunately, the other death eaters do know where I live so we will have to strengthen its wards and maybe put it under a fidelius charm."

"I already have a home, so I see no need to remain here, if you wish to join me, your welcome to."

"You have a home?"

"Yes Potter Manor"

"Is it well defended?"

"I don't know the extent of protection on it, but from the look of it I would guess it has decent protection."

"Well I think before I make a final decision I would like to check the manor myself if that is ok with you."

"Which would you rather do first check out the manor or heal Remus?"

"We probably should heal Remus therefore if they do attack this home we would have another person to fight."

"We both had our wands snapped."

"That shouldn't affect you but I see that it will leave Remus open for attack well then I suggest that we take him to your manor and since I'm sure you and Remus will be staying there you can heal him later."

"I take it he is able to be moved?"

"Yes as he is physically healed."

"Very well let's hurry so as to insure that we can escape before anything happens."

Several minutes later, we were ready, since I did not want to test the flu network and beside I wanted him to see it from the outside. I pulled Remus against myself and with Mr. Nott grabbing hold of my arm, we apparated to Potter Manor.

We reappeared right in front of the bridge leading to the gate of Potter Manor. With a smile on my face, happy to be back and happy to have caused a reaction out of the stiff Slytherin I quickly welcomed him to Potter Manor. With Remus in my arms, who felt as if he weighed nothing, I began the long trek down the bridge to the gate. I looked back at him to see if he was following and glad that he was I continued to set the pace.

When we reached the gate as expected the gate opened and we walked into the small area between the two gates. To my left stood a circle with glowing runes, beckoning Mr. Nott over we both stepped on it and with a flash of light, we stood on top of the prison right in front of the door to the manor. I smiled again happy to be home I just felt the presence of the magic of this place wrapping me in a warm comforting blanket, soothing my heart and soul.

Once again, the front door opened for us and the same elf stepped out to greet us.

"Master you have returned. Quickly we must hurry and place him in his room" turning to Mr. Nott he said "Are you going to be staying here sir?" I turned to Mr. Nott; I had forgotten he was there as I was so caught up in the warm fuzzy feeling all around me.

"I will stay the night"

"Very well I will show you to your room, Master please hurry, once he is back in his room I will be up to assist you in healing him."

I rushed up the stairs as fast as I could go with him in my arms. I probably could have run faster but I was afraid of tripping and falling or dropping Remus and making his condition worse.

When I arrived in his room panting and sweating, I moved quickly over and set him down on his bed before sinking in the nearest chair trying to get rid of a stitch in my side. Tears started leaking out of my eyes as fear of losing him and of being alone flooded my mind. I remembered the feeling of hopeless back in the cell in Azkaban and now it suddenly returned vigorously striking out with its long claws, and digging into my body trying to do as much damage as possible.

Finally, after what seemed like a long time the elf arrived with a pop and beckoned me over to the bed so that we could begin healing him.

He told me to put both my hands on his head and to close my eyes and focus on the thought of healing him pulling my magic into my hand, while constantly thinking about making him better.

My hands began to heat up. I could feel sweat running down my hands. The pain from my hands was startling I closed my mouth to keep from screaming. It felt like they were on fire, I could hear the crackling from where my hands were touching Remus' head. I tasted blood as my teeth had punctured the inner walls of my mouth. I started to feel drowsy, my muscles starting to droop; I felt my concentration start to slip and had to wake myself up to focus on the task to heal Remus so that I would have at least one Marauder with me. finally I felt a hand on my shoulder and a voice whispering that it was alright and that it was done I relaxed and let the magic in my hands return. As the magic left my hands, I felt the sharp bite of cold air and stiffness as if my hands were freezing. Slowly I stumbled over to the chair and collapsed into it instantly blacking out.

4


	18. Sirius' Return

Sirius' Return

I woke to the sound of shuffling and slowly I opened my eyes wondering where it was. I then remembered Azkaban, rescued coming here and Remus. I suddenly sat up, Remus! This is Remus' room. I dashed over to the bed and noticed Remus tossing and turning in bed obviously lost in a nightmare, hoping that if I shook him he would wake up. I shook him until finally, he stilled and I watched as his brown eyes opened to stare at me with surprise.

"Harry is that you?"

"Yes Remus it is" as tears started to fall, happy that finally everything would be all right. Suddenly we were hugging and both of us had tears in our eyes happy that we were out of that nightmare. Finally, we both settled back me on the chair and him in the bed with smiles on our faces I told him everything that had happened at least that I could remember since we both ended up in Azkaban. He then related what he could remember in his silver cell. Finally, I left so that he could change with the promise that he would be there for breakfast.

When I arrived in the dining room, I found Mr. Nott was already sitting there enjoying an English breakfast. After the pleasantries were established, I moved over to my usual seat and a house elf brought over a plate of English breakfast as well as several folded newspapers that I could see bore the title of The Daily Prophet

"Here you go sir I brought you the past three issues of The Daily Prophet"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

I looked over at the oldest issue in the stack seeing a familiar image of Azkaban and shuddered

March 5, 1996

**Massive Breakout at Azkaban**

_Last night after hearing no contact from the guards at the prison aurors were dispatched to investigate, they soon returned and had this to say, "When we arrived we found the guards dead and the prison empty of both prisoners and Dementors." When asked if one boy-who-became-dark was still there the auror just shook his head. "We believe that he helped orchestrate the breakout from inside the cell and that now he has rejoined He Who Must-Be-Named. We would like people not to panic and that the ministry is doing everything they can do to protect its citizens. Thank you" along with Harry Potter Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov, Jugson, Walden Macnair, Thomas Nott, Avery, and Augustus Rookwood._

I shook my head at the idiocy of people and society in general. If there was one thing I despised more than anything, it was prejudice, and the wizarding world was built and maintained entirely on it. I set that issue inside to pick up the next oldest issue. One thing I quickly learned a while ago was that anything that was important to me was always on the first page and as I picked up the next issue, I was not disappointed

March 6, 1996

**Ministry Prepares for War**

_Faced with two Dark Lords the ministry has increased security to prevent a break-in. In addition, the wards around the ministry building have been increased to rival those around Hogwarts. In an address late yesterday afternoon, Minister_ _Scrimgeour_ _said, "We would like to assure the people that we have done this in order to show that we will not tolerate evil and that we will bring them to justice. We urge people to go about their day normally in an act of solidarity against this crisis. To assure the safety of the people aurors will be patrolling daily through magical communities." We would like to remind people that if they see Harry Potter to please fire call or send an owl to the ministry. No matter what, do not engage him, as he is a more dangerous criminal than Sirius Black is. A bounty of 300 galleons will be given to whoever turns him in._

Just great instead of with Black they just put poster up this time they are giving out money. This is going to make it worse; then again, it will also sort out the Hufflepuffs from the Slytherns. Worried about what the next issue was going say I steeled myself before picking it up

March 7, 1996

**Bedfordshire** **Massacres**

_The small magical town of Flitwick was hit by He-Who-Must-Not –Be-Named, 12,700 are dead. The aurors who first arrived at the scene refused to comment on scene except to saying that they it was just too horrible. Even some of the old aurors who fought in the first war shook their heads and had tears in their eyes. Shortly after, Dementors attacked the small muggle community of Langford. When another group of aurors arrived, they found the entire population of 2,882 soulless. The aurors had to leave quickly saying that it was due to the masses of Dementors hovering over the town. However, upon their return their faces was white and quickly asked to leave to go home and that they needed a break. We managed to catch up to one of them and after several attempts to get him to respond he finally relented. "It was the most disgusting scene I could ever possibly imagine men women and children all walking around nowhere in particular just wandering aimlessly." At this he burst into tears, after he had calmed back down, I asked how many Dementors there were he commented "too many to count but if I were to guess I would say several thousands._

I put my head in my arms; here I was the only one who could defeat Voldemort and a prisoner in my own home because I now had a price on my head. It was at that moment that Remus sauntered into the dining hall and took one glance at me hurried over to ask what was wrong. Before he could speak, I pushed the papers over to him. I noticed that his face sagged more and more with each issue of the paper.

"Sorry Remus for spoiling your day but I didn't feel like answering you."

"Understandably."

After breakfast, the house elf popped in informing me that I had business to attend. Sighing in defeat, I followed the elf to a small room a floor above the dining room. It had a nice big ornamental desk surrounded by book though upon closer inspection theses were not books on magic or on muggle works of fiction, instead these were books on economics and politics as well as the history and customs of different magical races, finally some worthwhile books.

As if sensing my thoughts and my sudden smile, the elf smirked, "you are no different than any of your predecessors. However, the books on politics are just as useful, especially if you plan to redo the magical government." I nodded and sighed in agreement. "Now you need to activate the wards around the manor otherwise only those with you can enter the manor."

"What do I do?"

"Simple, drop some of your blood on the floor at your feet and it will activate the wards around the manor which will either gain or lose strength based on the strength of your blood and your magic."

"What? Why?"

"Look down."

I had not realized where exactly I was. I was standing on a circle with a giant daedric O it looked like two fangs that curved outwards in the middle with a dot in the middle. He handed me a small blade, which I nervously accepted and cut my hand allowing the blood, which had flowed freely, dripped down through the air and land with a splat on the ground.

Suddenly I was hit with a strange sensation of euphoria at the blood, at how easily it flowed. How it was a beautiful color and I remembered all those who had died in Flitwick who had done nothing except be at the wrong place and wrong time. Then I thought of the town of Langford and the entire town soulless. It was just too horrible to imagine, I could just see some six-year-old child wandering down the street mechanically with no sense of self.

I felt wetness on my cheek, so caught up that I had not noticed what was going on around me. I felt the slapping on my legs and looked down into the frustrated face of the house elf. "Finally!" he sounded exasperated. "You have released enough blood to set several wards I'm surprised you don't feel lightheaded, or maybe you do," he added with a smirk that just did not fit well on a house elf's face.

Finally realizing that blood was still dripping I casted a healing spell and the wound healed. it wasn't until shortly later that I realized what I had done I had wandlessly healed my hand and I knew it wasn't my daedric magic that I had done it with. Then I remembered that I had healed Remus' mind just by touching him. How had I done that? I had not known any magic spell in both daedric and wizarding that could accomplish that. I shook my head to try to wake up thinking that this was a good dream and that I was still back in the cell in Azkaban.

I was walking down an unknown corridor when I heard a weird pinging sound in my head, thinking that this must be the wards, I hurried back the way I came, hoping that I would find my way back to a familiar corridor.

The elf popped up and asked if I had heard a pinging in my ear, after I nodded, he told me that that meant that someone was at the edge of the wards. I asked him if there was a way to check who it was before I went out to meet them. He nodded and said that all I had to do was think of the source of the pinging and it would show me who was there.

I focused on that spot in the wards, which was just right in front of the bridge and, saw a gangly man. Trying to figure out who he was suddenly he seemed much closer, cool I thought this has zoom. He was pacing back and forth in front of the wards, suddenly his face came into view and I was shocked it was Sirius' face. However, he seemed to be worse than before we Azkaban. I suddenly felt warm and happy inside, with Remus and Sirius back, I felt complete.

I luckily finally remembered that Remus would probably want o know what Sirius was back. I wondered if I could use the wards to find where Remus was, and was delighted to find out that it did. I found that he was on the balcony in his room. I ran up the stairs and into his room realizing my gaff I stopped and knocked.

"You seem excited Harry what's up?"

I had forgotten that he was a werewolf and that his senses were much better than mine were. Sure, my sense of hearing had improved, but even then, it was not as good as a werewolf's sense of smell. After a moment I composed myself and told him that the wards had alerted me that Sirius was standing outside the wards.

He nodded before saying "be careful Harry this doesn't seem right"

That quickly sobered me up; after he looked at me, he sighed and said that he was sorry Azkaban was still affecting his mind. Nodding my head in understanding and acceptance I slowly made my way out and down the stairs to the main hall. Somberly I dragged myself outside and to the teleporter. I arrived in between the gates and my feelings of happiness started to come back realizing that perhaps Azkaban had been still affecting Remus' mind. Opening the outer doors with lightness in my step I almost skipped down the bridge towards a pacing Sirius. Suddenly he looked up at me and stopped pacing. I looked behind me to see Remus slowly walking down the bridge behind me at a more sedated pace.  
I turned around and started to ask Sirius questions but he did not respond he just kept staring at me. I felt coldness crawling up and down my back digging into my spine with calloused fingers. Finally looked into his eyes and that was when I felt myself plummet to the ground, there was nothing in there. Just then, a piece of paper fell out; I reached down and picked it, slowly unfolding it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Please accept our gift to you with much gratitude. It is very rare for us to send kissed criminals back to their families, but we are making an exception just for you. We know how much you enjoy being special and having people fawn over you well here at the Ministry for Magic we have no respect for those who believe that they are above the law, this will be the last time we treat you differently._

_Hoping you are well, yours sincerely,_

_Pius Thicknesse_

_Department for Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry for Magic_

I crumpled up the letter with a growl, revenge that was all I could think of revenge against the Dementors, I wanted to make them pay for all those that they kissed. I also wanted the ministry to pay for their 'gift'; it was one thing to kill him, but totally another thing to drop it off at the family's home as a present with a message of hope you are well.

I saw blackness below me, panicking I reached out to grab hold of something, but the walls were smooth like glass. I imagined the light that had helped me when I was in Azkaban to save me and it arrived encompassing my body in its soft arm glow. Content that it would save me I went limp in its arms; it was not until I looked down to see that the maw was increasing in size and that it would overcome us did I start to panic again. Flailing my arms uselessly, I tried to create lift, to rise above the swirling darkness.

Exhausted I finally let myself sink down. The coldness that crept over my skin was no different from the water at the Dursley's house. I had gotten used to the almost frozen water, which was the only water temperature I knew before Hogwarts. I basked in the coldness it was always comforting especially after welts and bruises form my uncle. I opened my mouth to scream in pleasure, but the coldness ran, in choking me, this must be what drowning feels like.

I felt myself being lifted and moved soaring over the countryside heading south. I felt joy as the wind stroked me with its velvet touch, that same touch that enjoyed toppling buildings. Time seemed not to matter as green was replaced with multitude of colors from buildings and cities. Ahead was blackness swirling around, we were heading straight for it. With a cackle of glee, we charged straight into it. All around us were pureblooded wizards dancing to a sound similar to what the weird sisters played in my fourth year.

They were oblivious to us until my barbaric yawp rang out over the crowd. I laughed with glee at the fear in their eyes as they began to run. There was no order, no line. They scattered, some going down some going up and the rest following the points of the compass. I shot upwards the wind encouraging me as I rammed myself into them and went right through them. I smiled as bits of them fell off me like confetti. Oh, how I loved killing purebloods, they thought they were immune and perfect from others in the world. They thought that they were better than we were. How they relished bending us to their will through fear.

I shot after another cackling as this one too split in half. it was almost like a quidditch game though instead of dodging people it was hitting them from behind and continuing on up through them until popping out of their head.

This game was so much fun, I was happy that I was so much faster than they were, it meant that I did not have to chase them that far. I watched as the sunset that the Dementors folded back into the darkness. Lucky for me and not for them I became a second sun, shining just a brightly I continued my hunt; their deadly scratching wails a soothing lullaby.

When I found no more purebloods I let the darkness push back on me as I pulled the light back into me and headed over to the ministry to give them my present for their wonderful gift. I had a feeling that they were going to like it so much that it would be all over The Daily Prophet in the morning.

I stood hovering over the building, smiling at how tiny it looked, so quiet and small amongst all the modern tall buildings around it. I could not decide what I should do, what would be an appropriate gift, one that would serve as a reminder of why they should fear me.

I had it, it was the perfect idea and it would be a wonderful story on the front page. Giggling with bloodshot eyes, I clasped my arms together into a point and hovering in the air over the building I gathered all the energy I had and focused it into my hands.

It kept building and building showing as two giant balls of energy encasing each of my hands. Finally, it reached to the point where I could barely sustain it and so I released it. I watched as a pillar of magic flames shot downwards straight onto the building. Sad that I could not change the color of the beam to green as it would look cool. It would shock the muggleborns because of an obvious movie reference and the purebloods because of the stupid simple spell that kills without any pain.

It was silly that people would fear a spell that kills painlessly. The cruciatus curse, now that was unforgivable with good reason, but I would much rather ban spells that kill through much pain, after all, there are worse things than death, as Sirius had found out.

It was wonderful how the building lit up like muggle trees and houses do in December through for reasons I could not figure out. I watched as the house turned blue, then red, then green, then silver, then gold, then white, then back to sliver, and then back to gold, then back to green.

I suddenly felt tired, I could barely think, or act. My magic cut itself off from my hands, the beam died, and slowly I floated back north to my manor and the warm comfortable sheets that made me feel like I was not alone in this world. I just would not wait to see the papers in the morning; The Daily Prophet would go ballistic.

3


	19. Bonds

Bonds

I woke up feeling stiff and feeling drained, groaning and moaning in discomfort, I tried to go back to sleep. The last thing I remembered was crying over Sirius' lost soul. Why did all the bad things have to happen to me?

The fates really did love to torture me. What did I ever do to deserve this? What did Sirius do to deserve this fate? Tears were flowing down my cheeks, but these were not for myself they were for Sirius who could not shed them. These were for all those who had been kissed in that village.

I laid in bed as long as I could fretting about all that had happened and what could be done about it, before finally deciding that I had to face the world sooner or later and silently got dressed and headed down, my stomach was growling.

I arrived to find Remus and Thomas having a heated debate. when I had first tried to address him I had wanted to call him Mr. Nott, but he rejected that saying that since I was going to free him that I deserved to call him Thomas, saying that that was the least he could do.

Not wanting to disturb their argument I stat myself, and shortly a house elf arrived and gave me my favorite breakfast and the newspaper and left. I had just taken a sip of pumpkin juice and was looking at the paper when it came right back out as I stared in shock at what I was seeing.

**Mysterious Entity Almost Levels Ministry Building!**

_Last night as the minister was just leaving, when the alarms in the ward were triggered. Upon exiting the building, he found no visible threats until he noticed a strange glow reflected off several windows across the street. When he looked up, he was shocked to see a ball of energy hovering over the building shooting a beam of pure magic down at the ministry building._

_This beam of pure magic destroyed all the wards on the building and if the being had not floated away, the building no doubt would have been leveled as well. This is shocking news, as the wards placed on the ministry building were nearly equal to the wards placed on Hogwarts and if this entity attacks Hogwarts, then that would place our children in danger._

_Upon questioned on the security of Hogwarts Dumbledore told us that in no terms would he cancel school and that despite what had happened at the ministry that it was highly unlikely that the entity would even consider attacking Hogwarts and that their children are safe in his hands and continue to be._

_He also explained that while the wards around the ministry were equal in number to those of Hogwarts they were not as strong as those around Hogwarts were. The wards around Hogwarts were designed to repel attacks of this kind, as during the founders time attacks such as this were a common occurrence. He also mentioned that sadly the knowledge of such wards were lost to time otherwise he would have placed them around the ministry building._

I stared in show at the image of a glowing ball that looked eerily familiar to my animagus form. I paled had I done this. I looked down to find a smaller article that was trying to replace the one on the ministry for the main article.

**Dementors Destroyed**

_Yesterday afternoon the same entity that had attacked the ministry was seen in Langford entered the horde of Dementors and caused them to scatter like a patronus, though unlike a patronus this entity followed each one and individually destroyed them, a feat considered by all wizards as an impossible feat._

_Several wizards who were there commented on the spectacle "it was an amazing thing to watch this ball of light destroy them; I didn't believe it until pieces of Dementors rained down around us before shattering._

_We have been trying to discover a way to destroy them for years and that little ball of energy did it. If I had not heard of the ministry attack, later I would have called this ball of energy a friend but now I just do not know. However, if it has the power to do these deeds I would hate to be on its bad side, then again I believe that ministry has already done that." When asked to comment on the theory, the minister stated that there had been no record of them ever been in contact with such a being._

_Yet many in the wizarding world are ignoring the attack on the wizarding world and are calling this being their savior saying that now they do not have to worry about Dementor attacks ever again._

I groaned if that ball of energy was really him then everybody was now calling him his or her savior all over again. As I continued to eat, I had not noticed the silence in the room until I was half way done with breakfast.

"Good morning Harry how was your night?" it felt as if Remus's cheerfulness was forced.

"Fine." I stated not wanting to get into a discussion of what I did last night.

"Look about what happened last night with the ministry and the Dementors I just want you to know that we aren't upset just concerned.

"We care about you and from what Remus has been telling me of Tommy Boy you seem to be following his trail and neither of us wants that."

I sighed looking down this was exactly what I was worried about myself. "I know me too. However, I cannot sit around and watch as innocent people die or get hurt and not have any feelings for it. Though for people, whom I care about it effects are much worse as you saw."

"Yes I did indeed saw and I think that acts like that need to be balanced with acts of healing. I originally felt that you need to be locked up and should be punished, however Thomas has shown me that nobody's pure and that everybody needs to balance themselves.

"I guess working for Dumbledore and being you only parent left has made me forget my Marauder days with your dad and…Sirius" the last part he whispered, "and also that I am a werewolf."

"It's ok Remus I'm glad that you still care about me, it's nice to have at least someone who can stand the sight of me after all that time."

"I would never do that pup." with a smile, he added, "my werewolf is actually feeling very malfoyish over the fact that his pup is a part Daedra" he chuckled. "It seems that werewolves view daedra and even half daedra to be gods.

Smiling at those thoughts and happy that while I could feel proud that they had started to call Tommy Boy by that name, that Remus had something that he invented malfoyish. "Just don't tell Malfoy about the new adjective you invented."

Remus smirked "Why his reaction will be so cliché" and Thomas laughed.

"So what were you two thinking I should do?"

"Well for starters I was thinking about having my mark removed it's been quite painful, I've gotten many calls and the only thing stopping that is you. I have known that this has been a trying few days and some of it has been out of your hands but I felt that this would be a good day to start."

"Alright where do you want to get started?"

The house elf walked in at that movement, and announced that the study would be the best place for it as it was the center of the manor and that way I could use the magic of the manor to help rid of that cursed rune.

When we had arrived the room was changed since the time when I activated the wards. In the middle of the room right over the Daedric o stood a bed with straps. After prodding from the elf, Thomas laid down in it while the elf buckled in the straps and tightened them to the point where I could see the wince in Thomas' eyes.

"Are the straps really necessarily and do they have to be this tight?"

I shrugged, but the house elf explained that this would be more painful then administering the mark because this time we will be forcing it out. I noticed Thomas wince again after the mention of his rites of passage into the DE club.

"So what do I do?"

"It is very similar to what you did with Remus place your hands over the Rune and close your eyes and follow the tendrils of magic to their source. Once you get there we will discuss what the next step should be."

"You don't know."

"A while back your ancestor did a similar thing as your doing to a follower of the dark lord of the time so I know the general idea but from there it all depends on how the rune is connected to the person. This is a delicate situation where you need to be cautious and not rush into it."

I nodded; I placed my hand over the mark and closed my eyes. I could see the magic surrounding the mark. The mark was in fact a bindrune connecting three runes together. Oh how I wish I had taken ancient runes and could understand what I was doing. The runes were inscribed using three different colors; the one on the top was back, followed by the red rune and on the bottom was the green rune.

A gold thread linked each Rune to each other and two of them had a tendril that traveled deeper into the body. I followed each of them deeper and deeper into his body until they split up. One of the gold strands headed down and I followed it to what I guessed was his magical core. Satisfied with that knowledge I followed the next one, which ended up in his mind.

After I had pulled my magic out of his body, I told the elf what I had found. He cursed which caused both Thomas and me to raise our eyebrows. I think Thomas was still getting over the fact that the elves here are not servants and therefore have no master.

He then explained that the one connected to his core would drain it if we tried to remove the mark. The one going to his brain allowed Tommy boy access to his mind allowing him to circumvent any mental barriers no matter how strong. The third rune he said allowed Tommy Boy to communicate with all the other Death Eaters.

"I'm guessing that that is how he called all the Death Eaters at the end of fourth year and how the color of the marks changed when Tommy boy was getting stronger."

"I would think so."

"So either Snape is truly working for Tommy boy or Tommy boy has some reason for keeping him alive."

"What are you talking about?"

"Since you are soon to have your mark off I can say it's safe to say this, Snape is working for Dumbledore as a spy in Tommy Boy's ranks. How do we get rid of the mark?"

"We have to sever the lick to his core first and right where it connects to the core otherwise if we cut it by the rune the run might activate and drain his core."

"Alright let's do this." I dove back in this time it was easier, I quickly made my way to the core, turned my magic into a knife, and began to cut the strand. The strand proved to be much more difficult that I had thought. It wiggled its way out of my grip several times and every time my magic cut into it, it would heal back up.

I pumped more magic into the magic blade hoping that it was enough but it did not change anything. Realizing that I was going nowhere I pulled back out. When I told the elf that cutting it had done nothing he was grumbling about the stupidity of me, saying that I was a disgrace to the intelligence of the Potter line.

Then he turned to me with a shameful look be he then berated me about trying to cut a magical tendril that was connected to a magical core. He told me that the more I try to cut it the more it would draw on the magical core to heal itself.

He told me that it was like a leech in that you cannot do anything that might harm the tendril or forcefully separate it from the core. "Did you see where it attached itself after it entered the core?" I shook my head and he went back into mumbling about idiots.

So I went back into the body and followed it to the core where I proceeded to follow the thread into the core, it had wrapped itself several times around the core before it headed straight in to the center. There it had attached itself to a pure ball of blinding white energy almost like my animagus form.

It was very beautiful tendrils were shooting out of the top of the inner ball of energy before arching and falling before curving back up into the bottom of the sphere. The tendril was connected to the top of the sphere I concentrated my magic to form a thin spatula and slowly and carefully scrapped along the ball towards the tendril.

When I reached the tendril, I nudged the spatula between the tendril and the core and waited until I got a response out of the tendril. I relaxed when the Tendril started to detach itself. I continued until the tendril was connected to my spatula and was separated from the core before I carried it out of the core and back to the mark.

There I destroyed the spatula leaving the tendril floating in the body where it quickly vanished. I then proceeded to the one connected to the mind. This one was easier to destroy since it was not leech like and so I cut this one and then watched as it vanished.

Moving back out to the mark with the tendrils gone I encased the Runes in my magic and with the guidance of my daedra friend compressed the magic till the Runes were indistinguishable and they broke.

Then I removed myself from the body and then took my hand away from his arm. I noticed that his arm was now free of the mark. He thanked me before we undid the straps and I watched as he left with what appeared a new spring in his step.

"That was fun now whose next?"

The elf just shook its head and left. I followed him out and decided to catch up with Remus. I walked down the halls ignoring all the portraits whispering and chatting, use to it from Hogwarts pondering what Thomas and Remus had mentioned this morning about balance.

I began thinking of what I had felt after I had removed the mark. They were right it was not good only to get revenge and to attack that it did make me feel so much better. It was also a way to prevent me from following Tommy Boy's footsteps.

The dining hall was absent of his presence so I looked into the wards to find him in a room across the landing from his. Wondering why he would be there, I ran up the stairs. He was sitting in a chair next to a bed that was similar to the one Thomas was in.

Lying in the bed was the body of Sirius Black. I walked over and sat down on the floor next to Remus, eyes darting back and forth between them. While my feelings and closeness to Sirius might have been close, the bonds between Sirius and Remus were closer.

"You know it might be easier on all of us if we kill his body so that he isn't stuck here in limbo."

"That's what I thought but the house elf here refused saying that there was another way."

"What does he want me to heal him by bringing his soul back?"

"You can do that?" Remus looked up his face was sparkling with hope.

I did not want to destroy that, but I also could not lie to him either. "No my Daedra says that he knows of no ability to return a stolen soul, especially now that all the Dementors are all dead."

"Don't, Harry, it's not your fault."

"It is if I hadn't rushed off and killed the Dementors we might have still had a chance to return his soul to him."

"Sirius wasn't exactly well after his imprisonment, i could still heal him like I did with you."

"You might have, or you might have not, after all what he lacked most was adulthood. He was still a teenager in heart when he was imprisoned, maybe he would always be that way if he had never been imprisoned but the truth of it is you can't heal everything, though I can see by your attitude that you managed to remove the mark, congratulations."

"Thanks, we did discover however that the mark allows Tommy Boy to bypass any mental barrier and look through any death eaters mind as well as the ability to drain the core of his followers."

"Snape?"

"That was my first thought as well, that means that either he is kept alive for Tommy Boy's own amusement or.."

"He's really on Tommy Boys side"

"Exactly"

"We have to tell Dumbledore, I know you don't like him but regardless of your just feelings about his manipulations of your life he is still a worth ally and no someone to push away."

"I know I was meaning to contact him eventually about whether I could finish off my final year at Hogwarts."

"I don't know if that would be wise, not to mention you are a year behind."

"I know but I have the whole summer to make all that up, besides you are one of the best professors I have had." he hid his head in his hands, by the reddening of the edges of his face he was blushing.

I smiled "now let's write a letter asking when would be a good time to schedule a meeting, so we can discuss everything. We walked back down to the office and I wrote a letter and closed it with the seal of the Potter house, which I thought was cool since it was a daedric O.

When I arrived at the Owlry there were several owls there and some phoenixes, but there were other strange flying creatures there as well that I had never even heard of, I realized that I was so far behind in understanding this world I had been dumped in at a young age of eleven.

I realized something else I probably should discuss with Dumbledore about establishing a Wizard Studies class to balance out the Muggle Studies and to make them required for the opposite group. It might be a way to save both the customs of the purebloods while at the same time decrease the prejudice of muggles and maybe help bring the Wizarding world out of the dark ages.

As I was thinking, a copper colored creature flew down from the upper rafters of the roost. It was a strange creature, it reminded me of a peacock, because it shimmered and changed through several different hues. I had never thought that there were that many variations of copper. My only memory of copper was fixing the pipes at the Dursleys when I was younger.

As it came closer, I realized that it was the strangest flying creature I had ever seen, it had a dogs head and its front legs were from a lion. It landed on my shoulder and licked my face with its tongue. Well what do you know, Dumbledore gets a flaming bird and I get a flying dog, at least I get a partial man's best friend and the best part at that.

As I looked into his face it really was a cute face, I had never really been around dogs. Mrs. Figg had cats and Hermione had a part cat, but it seems that nobody that I knew in the wizarding world had a dog. In the few times that I managed to walk around the neighborhood or when I was in school and somebody had brought in their dog were the only times that I had seen them.

They always seemed to have so much energy, sometimes when the Dursley's were gone or weren't paying attention to me I would watch they go by pulling their handlers along. It reminded me of Dudley dragging his parents around, not that they minded of course, but then again probably neither did the owner of dogs.

_Are you done discussing Dogs, I am insulted that you would compare me to those mongrels. If anything they are trying to emulate me, after all I am older._

_I take it you are the wonderful creature on my shoulder._

_Hey pup loose the sarcasm, "Sarcasm is the language of the devil, for which reason I have long since as good as renounced it."_

_Is that your line?_

_No, I heard someone named Thomas Carlyle say it but I thought that it was appropriate to stop your use of sarcasm. At least stop it in my presence I know pups love to disobey all the rules set down by their betters, but you really don't want to aggravate me._

_Ok I will. Just great, someone else to call me a pup that is all I need another furry creature looking over me._

_I said drop the sarcasm and I mean it, do not make me give you the puppy look_

_All right, all right I will stop. So what are you I've never heard of a creature such as yourself._

_What do they teach you at that school you go to…oh right a bunch of fluff just like Dumbledore said at the beginning of first year?_

_So are you going not tell me?_

_Nope you are going to have to figure it out on your own, it's better that way, though to give you a hint I would suggest starting with the section on non human species, because you won't find anything under humans._

_Funny, I am not that stupid_

_I see that you have already discovered your animagus form as a Will O'Wisp, interesting._

_I'm afraid to ask, but what is a Will O'Wisp_

_Go look it up, seriously as much as I know and my desire to impress people of my knowledge I do not want to be used as a library to your just forming curious mind._

_Just great, a useless feathered companion, I am afraid to say this too but I take it I am stuck with you_

_Yep_ he sounded really cheerful as if he was really looking forward to tormenting me with his presence_ I will grow on you just give it time._

I groaned _are you willing to deliver this letter to Dumbledore asking him to meet us, or do you consider this to beneath you._

_Of course, I am willing to do this, this is not the first person whom I have attached myself to, besides I get to have a long needed chat with the flaming chicken._

_I would love to see how this turns out especially Dumbledore's reaction to you showing up carrying a letter from me._

_I will be happy to share it with you_

_Thanks, I would defiantly appreciate that._

I watched as he grabbed the letter and with a flash of his feathers, he disappeared.

6


	20. Twilight

Twilight

I stood up there in the owlery, which I thought was poorly named, for several minutes staring out over the countryside until the sun the swallowed by the mountains and the sky was left with a golden tinge in remembrance.

Feeling tired I decided to fall asleep. Today had been an exhausting but fulfilling day. As I descended into the warmth of the sheets, I could not help but feel at peace with myself for the first time in my life. I had actually done something for someone else and had nothing go wrong.

I was back with Thomas on the table and my hand on his mark the pain in my arm was excruciating I saw the blood run down his arm, but I could not take my hand off the mark. I struggled but the mark would not release me. I was screaming in pain, it was worse than the cruciatus curse. Suddenly a hole opened on the top of my hand and the head of a snake popped out smiling at me.

It looked at me and started hissing, but I could understand it due to my connection with Tommy Boy. "You taste very delicious, such sweet and succulent tastes I think that I will make you into my nest so that when my babies are born they will have this lovely feast to dine upon.

I stared down in horror before falling back down; everything had shut down in my mind. However, as I was drifting away I could hear hiss filled laughter.

I suddenly awoke feeling sweat all over me and quickly pulled up my hand to see if it was damaged seeing only unblemished skin I sighed in relief and decided that should probably take a shower.

I walked slowly down to breakfast missing the presence of my familiar in my mind. I did not realize how much of the bond we had established yesterday afternoon. I still missed Hedwig and felt sadness at her passing. She was his first friend and the only loyal one he had for the last five years.

Now I had the FD creature who I could talk to, but I knew that nothing good ever came to me free. They creatures itself might not ask for a something in return, but I knew that one was fast approaching.

I sat down at the small table with Thomas and Remus, all of us pensive. As I ate my eggs, I keep waiting for his return so that I would have my company again. Not wanting to start a conversation I quickly hurried out and down to the library to research magical creatures.

It was the most frustrating morning I had in a long time, here I was, flipping through dusty tones searching for creatures with the ability to fly and kept coming up empty. I had no idea how someone like Hermione or Ravenclaws could ever find this wonderful or…soothing, as some of the Ravenclaws claimed that it was.

I almost missed lunch; luckily, the elf had brought in something, which I nibbled on while I was flipping pages. I did not care what just as long as it settled my stomach. The aches were becoming annoying. It would have helped if I had known what it was called.

My eyes started to droop when finally I stumbled across an entry in legendary birds a short passage about a Simorgh

_The Simorgh is a winged creature in the shape of a bird, gigantic enough to carry off large creatures. It appears as a kind of peacock with a head of a dog and the claws of a lion; sometimes its face can change to that of a human. The Simorgh is a benevolent creature much like the phoenix though can be a fiercely loyal to whom it chooses to bond with. In addition, like the phoenix, the Simorgh has an enmity towards serpents and it loves places with lots of water._

_Due to its ability to plunge itself into flames when it dies, the Simorgh is thought to possess the knowledge of all the Ages. Unlike the phoenix, which lives for short periods with continual rebirths, the Simorgh is believed to live for 1700 years before it needs to be reborn._

_The Simorgh is believed to purify the land and waters and therefore bestow fertility. The creature represented the union between the earth and the sky, serving as mediator and messenger between the two._

I felt the world darken; energy seemed to drift out of me, the book lay forgotten in my lap. I watched as the pages that I had held open released rushed back hiding the pages from my drooping eyes. The lights flickered as I drifted off satisfied that I had at least figured out what creatures I was bound to.

I awoke feeling slightly hungry and stumbled into the dining room to find both Remus and Thomas eating breakfast. Smiling in satisfaction as seeing the open seat between then with the plate of eggs on it, I rushed over and began shoveling them into my mouth.

"Where were you yesterday, we've been trying to find you?"

"I was in the library researching my familiar." I shrugged as if it was not a big deal.

"Your familiar? When did you get a familiar?"

Two nights ago when I was sending the letter off to Dumbledore, even asked to deliver it for me."

"What is your familiar?"  
"I just found it out last night it is called a Simorgh." I smiled, proud that I had finally figured it out what the creature was.

"Harry please I don't know where you heard that but please don't joke I don't need a repeat of my school days not with Sirius just overhead.

"I'm serious, Remus"

"See this is exactly what I'm referring to. You? Sirius? The real Sirius I'll have you know only made that comment when he was joking around?"

"You must trust me Remus"

"I want to, but a Sim…" immediately a bright flash followed by a growl as my familiar landed between us.

I saw Remus wide eyed fall backwards. Thomas just raised his eyebrows and smirked.

_So what is the news from Dumbledore?_

_He wishes to meet with you in a few minutes today right here. Is that ok?_

_Sure how will he arrive?_

_Phoenix fire, of course, what were you expecting him to arrive by broom or by car?_

As he flew over to sit on a seat at the table watching me I turned back around to see a flash of flames before Dumbledore and Fawkes on his shoulder appeared.

"Welcome to Potter manor"

"Ah I see we also have visitors, good morning Remus and Thomas. Do you have somewhere private where we can talk Harry?"

"What you have to say you can say it in front of them."

"I'd like to believe you Harry however the matters I have to discuss with you are more sensitive matter"

"I see…well then follow me"

I led him down into the office where I went behind the desk, sat in it, and waited for Dumbledore to conjure a chair

"So Dumbledore I asked you to come to discuss my enrolment in Hogwarts for next year as well as some changes in the school curriculum that might improve relations between the purebloods and muggleborns. I see no need to hide those answers from them, so what other motives do you have to accost me in my own home?"

"I'm so sorry Harry; please forgive me I have made many bad decisions in my life."

"What about the answers to the questions and statements I put in the letter; I will not be swayed by your pitiful old man speech. I am not yours to use and discard; I am not your beacon of light. Where were you at the trial? Why did you not try to rescue me or try to defend me as you had the year before? Is it because you were afraid of what I would become that I would follow in Tommy Boys footsteps?

I laughed at the widening eyes before me, though what came out was not he laugh I expected, it was not the joyful laughter from a smiling man, no this was freaky laughter. "I thought so, it is written all over your face, well if I do it is because the wizarding government sent me the soulless corpse of Sirius to continually taunt me, my so called friends turned their backs on me.

"You cut all my strings holding me in this life and you expect me to forgive you and to act as if nothing happened. I am tired of this war and of the idiots who live in this world in fact. Why should I stop Tommy Boy, or should I just let him continue his little tirade? When everything is part of the plan, they look up to me as the savior, but as soon as one thing goes wrong they turn on me turn me into a scapegoat.

"I am tired of running and hiding; I am tired of fighting in the name of good then being backstabbed by everyone. There is nothing left to save. You want to try and stop him go right ahead, I mean bloody hell you are the one he fears, why can't you defeat him?"

"Harry! Listen to me now! I let you have your say, now it is my turn. Sure, he was once afraid of me, but now I am afraid that day had long gone, the war has changed, and it is not what it was before.

"I do not know what is going on but Severus has been saying nothing. Harry to me you were never some pawn in a game for power. I wish you could believe me, I wish I could prove to you that this is not what I wanted. That I never wanted you to be treated like you did for those eleven years. That was never in my plans and to have you be arrested was not either, that was your plans.

"Why didn't I break you out of Azkaban or save you, because you needed to go, you need to grow up, to see the world and understand the consequences for making bad decisions as I have. I was the one who introduced Tom to the wizarding world. I brought him to Hogwarts and taught him magic. He was never this cruel but I should have seen the signs, they were so clear, suddenly finding who killed the girl right after she had died and I had told Tom that the school will have to be closed his friends calling him Voldemort in school.

"You know what the strangest thing was, even after all this I refused him sanctuary I turned him away when he needed me most because of what he was starting to become, yet if I had accepted I could have rectified this situation before all this. So many would not have died so needlessly, if only I had accepted him sanctuary.

"It is for this reason that I still haven't turned you away because I want to redeem myself I want to protect you from yourself to help you to have the life you deserve, but you have to let me in, let me help you. You cannot do it on your own and neither can I, we need each other. I'm asking as equals"

"Fine Dumbledore, we will work together for now but I'm willing to cut it at any time if you start looking down on me again."

"Very well, now as for you wanting to return to Hogwarts I would advise against it I know what I told you and that was before I realized that you inhabited this place which has stronger wards then Hogwarts on it in fact I was wondering that if Hogwarts is attacked may the school continue on in here."

"I thought that you said that Hogwarts is stronger than the ministry in its defenses." his smile turned into a frown.

"It is, but not by much, I told them the truth, but I left out key points to alleviate the public mind and to keep the students inside Hogwarts where they are better protected.

"And what are these key details?"

"These key details are that what you did to the ministry pales in comparison to what Tom is capable. That was your animagus form I take it, impressive however, Tom is not limited to grey he is far gone into the black. I fear what he will bring now that he knows another daedra opposes him for control over this realm

"Harry I will do what I can to make sure you are kept informed of everything I know, oh and don't do anything unwise again, remain here where you will be safe."

"I will not be locked up again Dumbledore like Sirius did, that is after all what killed him."

"You will be on your own again I can't help you out of it."

"I understand"

"Very well Harry, stay safe," grasping onto Fawkes talons, they disappeared in a ball of fire.

I needed to do something good today I had to act, to show the world that I was not malicious, that I was good. I had to heal someone; it was like a disease, worming itself through me gnawing at my consciousness.

I remembered Neville, the boy who helped me fight off the Death Eaters roughly two years ago, the look of anger upon seeing Bellatrix's ugly face. Hearing what had happened to his parents before finally seeing them after the fist battle in the Department for Mysteries.

Seeing pain and death was one thing that was fleeting but what they went through was no worse than Sirius. The only difference was that I knew that I could heal them. I had to help them, how else was I going to be accepted into the wizarding world. How else would I make a difference if I could not help those in need? I had to show the world that their fears were unfounded.

_What are you up to now?_

_I need to save someone_

_Save your godfather upstairs, don't start acting irrationally_

_Saving him won't show the world that they have no reason to fear me and besides I don't know if I can heal him, after all he has lost his soul, but the Longbottoms, they just need their mind healed and I've shown that I can do that I healed Remus' mind, theirs aren't beyond my reach. I need to do this._

_No, you do not. Only fight the battles that you can win._

_Therefore, you would rather sacrifice all the good left in this world for the sake of one life. My life should not matter anymore than anyone else. You cannot put a price tag on a life._

_They will still be there after the war. You can heal them then._

_There is no certainty that they will be there, Tommy Boy can just as easily attack there as I can walk in there. You have been alive through the centuries and since you do not want me to go, what would you suggest I do to reestablish my place in this society? How would you heal the wound between us? The only way we can defeat Tom is cooperation not segregation. That is what he is fighting for, is it not?_

_I cannot stop you if you go and will indeed help you but this is most unwise and you will not like the consequences of this._

_What new allies and some of the best aurors on top of that, plus the ability to mend fences and reestablish order in the world._

_I see that I cannot persuade you to see reason so I see no use for this conversation if you want to go let us go but not until you've eaten lunch._

_Very well_

All through lunch my heart was running in my chest, I could feel energy bubbling just below the surface, I wanted so badly for the meal to be over so I could leave. I quickly shoveled food into my mouth; the suspense was burning me up.

Finally I was done I had eaten enough to usually fill me up however I still felt hungry, almost as if I hadn't really eaten. Now was not the time to figure that out, now was the time to go to show the world that I was not evil that I cared about others that I was not a follower of Tommy Boy.

I was not going to walk in there as harry potter the daedra, so I decided to change my appearance to that of Neville so that it would increase my chances of making it up to their room. However, I could not go as him since Hogwarts was still in operation so I increased my height and made myself seem older.

He flew over to me and hovered just within reach of my arms

_So, what is your name?_

_Assim_

_Pleasure. So now that we have been better acquainted shall we head off to St__. Mungo's Hospital_

_Very well_

With a flash of light, we reappeared just outside the entranceway to the hospital and after pulling myself together; I opened the door and strode up to the desk.

"I am a friend of the Longbottoms and I was wondering if I could go up and visit."

"Of course, fourth floor, please sign this; you know it's nice that they get some more visitors."

"I agree madam good day" that was much harder than I thought maybe I should seek Thomas' help in blending in better. It would be nice to understand the customs and how to behave if only for ventures like this. It would also be essential to cementing my position and create allies, so that I am not taking on two sides of this war.

I slowly made our way up having remembered it from two Christmases ago. Finally, I arrived at the wing and made my way down the hall to the Longbottom room. Fortunately, it was empty so I waited for Assim to show up.

Suddenly I heard shouting and screams below. I had arrived just as Tommy boy was attacking the hospital. I started muttering _common Assim_, _common Assim_, _we have to go._

_I'm coming, I'm coming don't get your robes in a bunch_

He flew into the room just as a green spell shot in after him.

_Can you take all of us right now?_

_Unfortunately, I cannot, not without affecting their condition._

_Very well, take them one at a time I will stay here and hold them off_

_No Harry let me take you, and then I will return for them, and let Tommy Boy get them?_

_No take them they are helpless I'm not take them and I'll hold them off_

_Very well Harry, but be careful_

I turned around and smiled _don't worry I will_

I stepped out of the room ready to face whoever was on the outside.

"Malfoy fancy seeing you here, wasn't it you who gave such a generous donation to this place and now here you are killing inside a hospital. Is there any code of conduct or conventions in wizarding wars that prevent hospitals and medics form being targeted. Any rights, as in basic human, although in this case, wizarding rights. Or are you hear to kill the entire wizarding world?"

"Harry Potter how dare you talk to your superior like that" and with a smirk "No Potter there are no such rules other then what the Dark Lord wishes."

"Such a shame. That just shows exactly how much better the muggle world is."

"How dare you, compare us to such filth."

"Because Malfoy" I smirked back now enjoying myself "muggles have a saying of do onto others as you would have them do onto you, it is for this reason why the code is accepted through all wars. Because if say one side refused to treat their prisoners well then it gives the other side reason not to treat their prisoners. The other reason is that they value lives and I would think that a smaller community that is dying out such as the wizarding communities would value life higher than even the muggles, but I guess that I was wrong."

"What is your point, Potter?" he growled, obvious shaken up

"Realize this that I'm not a member of the wizarding government nor am I the golden boy, give your master, Tommy Boy, this message, for every muggle or muggleborn killed I plan on killing one pureblood for every muggle tortured I plan on torturing one pureblood. So if he goes out and kills an entire town I plan to kill the same amount in purebloods.

One thing you should know is that muggles outnumber wizards 35 to 1 and since I know that, your master will not take this very serious. I am betting that there will not be any pureblood left to fight for him by the time he realizes I'm being serious." I started laughing, a laughter that rivaled Bellatrix's and that scared me.

I had never seen Malfoy so angry before, he always seemed so aloof and detached. I pulled my hands out of my pocket just in time as he pulled his wand out of his snake cane and started firing spells, all but the green ones were absorbed by my hastily cast shield.

I began casting blazing spears at him, where he at first tried to block with a standard shield but when it broke through the shield, his eyes opened in shock as he dived out of the way of the flaming spear as it flew past him and blasted into the wall behind him.

Suddenly a whole lot of different colors filled the air peppering my shield. It looked like fireworks I had seen one new year from my window. Most of the spell colors I had never seen before, no doubt he was casting dark spells.

I continued to bombard the area where he was hiding to no effect. My shield shut off right as a white spell was heading for me I ducked just in time as it hit the wall behind me blasting chunks off the wall. The pieces rained down on me cutting me up; luckily, I had covered my eyes with my hand as many of the pieces struck my hands.

"Well well here he is the great Harry Potter supposed savior of the wizarding world easily taken out by a simple spell by a pureblood, I would normally leave you to my master but once he hears of your threat he will have congratulated me on stopping you from carrying it out."

I moved my arms away from my face to see Malfoy smirking down at me. His wand pointed at me.

"Go ahead kill me, it's just one more name on the long list of people who you killed what's one more name. Go ahead end it."

"So eager to die are you? Think that you have already suffered so much already. No, I can't allow that, no you will live however I will enjoy torturing you for the rest of your life."

A blue light sped out of his wand and hit me, going right through my shield. I began screaming in pain, suddenly everything stopped.

Blackness, that is all I could see, I turned my head my there was no change all there was, was blackness. I willed my eyes to open, they protested but I eventually felt them open, however all there was, was blackness. I looked down but the blackness was always there always unchanging.

There had to be something here something tangible in this void. My hands felt smoothness around me; I felt my hand reach out until it bumped into something. I didn't know where I was, last I remember was fighting with Malfoy in St. Mungo's, right outside the Longbottoms room, but this wasn't there here there was no lights no sound nothing only silence and blackness.

_Common Harry let me take you home_

_Who are you where are you_

_I am Assim Harry and I am right above you, look up_

I did but all I could see was blackness _no you are not I am all alone._

_Harry, you're blind, let me take you home._

I screamed.

7


	21. Shambhala

Shambhala

I did not answer, I could not, all I could focus on was the fact that I was blind, that I now could no longer see. One tends to forget how much we rely on sight to live our lives. I remember seeing those few blind people during the few times that the Dursley's let me outside, but I had never realized exactly what they suffered through.

Sure, there were the few moments where the spell had painfully forced me to lose my sight, but that was nothing, fleeting compared to the psychological agony of not knowing what is going on around you. Not knowing is someone is about to attack you, or if it is daytime or nighttime.

How was I supposed to fight Tommy Boy now? He could approach me right now and I would not be prepared and would only know when he started to speak. However, by then it would be pointless as I would already be dead.

I should have heeded Assim's advice and not gone. What was I thinking? I was not able to use wizarding magic; I should have known that with a daedra at their head and a daedra as an enemy that they would be able to fight daedra. How could I have forgotten that the wizards had fought daedra before and had won?

_Stop it this instance Harry, there is no need to second-guess yourself anymore, yes I am quite aware of your ability to berate yourself for your mistakes and to dwell on them. Yes, you probably should have taken my advice yet I knew that you would not, because some things are meant to happen._

_You have managed to relieve the Longbottoms from the vulnerable Hospital and moved them to a more secure facility where you can heal them without worrying about others getting in the way. However, for everything gained, something must be deducted and in this case, it was your eyesight, something which while currently seems like it is a big deal, in reality, it is not._

_Of course I can have my eyesight returned after all this is the magical world what was I thinking._

_You unfortunately cannot. The doctors, who work here, will not even try to heal you due to your criminal status, and neither Fawkes nor I can heal you due to the nature of the spell, which did not just sever the nerves around the eye but removed them from you._

_No, no this cannot be. He could not have done that. That was too cruel of him to do. They were the only thing I had left of my mother, the only bonds between the two of us._ I stopped talking because I had lost the will to continue on speaking. The news burning a long trail of ice into my heart, I was losing my connection with the Potters, with my family.

I felt claws digging into my shoulders and a feeling of warmth borrowed into my being, a pop later I found myself on a comfortable surface that gave way allowing me to feel like it was comforting me. However, I had no idea where I was or what was going on. If only I had my eyes.

_Harry! Harry! Please stop! They are only eyes, a physical characteristic nothing more._

_How can you say that! Only eyes, only eyes_ I mutter_. You have no idea of the importance these eyes are to me. What other characteristic do I have of my mothers? People will no longer tell me I have my mother's eye. I have more of my father in me then I have of my mother's, I have my father's cloak his face his need for glasses and the corporeal patronus._

_I do not have parents only a few tangible pieces that remind me of them and of what I have missed. People telling me that I look like my father, but have my mother's eyes. I do not even know what she was like, who were her friends, what she liked to do in her free time. What she did after school or for that matter, what my father did. I knew she had red hair but I didn't even inherit that._

_Harry please calm down, you must relax. You are more like your mother then you know. Not everything that connects children to their parents is physical; you have your mothers drive and temper._

_How would you know? From what I know of them, they never came here._

_Your father's parents lived in the manor and so when your father took your mother here to meet his parents I got a chance to see her as at that time I was your grandfather's companion._

_After they started dating your father often sent letters from school talking about her and how great she was about how she use to spend time with Severus and would always defend Severus whenever the marauders' played jokes on him._

_She stood by him up until Severus called her a mudblood then she rejected his friendship and left him for your father. The way that Severus seemed to cling to your mother was similar to that of your fathers and I think that Severus might have loved her. _

_Though I do not know because I never met him, nor did she never mention it when she visited with your father, but she seemed always distant and sad. Your father and his band of merry followers defiantly tried to cheer her up, but it never worked._

_Why did Remus or Sirius never tell me these things? They never really talked much about them, other then how much looked like them. Remus did say that I was like them, but he would never specify in what way._

_It was probably because it was such a painful subject to them. Though I think eventually, they would have told you._

_Thank you for telling me what little of my mother that you knew. It is nice to know about her, though I am surprised about Severus, I know some of it from the memory of Severus' that I had seen during his attempts to teach me occlumency, but I never realized that there was more behind Severus then the teacher I had for five years._

_You will often find that Slytherins hide their true feelings behind emotionless masks due to the self-preservation they value and that since most of the Slytherins care only about themselves prevents friendship among them._

_It is sad, while it is beneficial in keeping things close to their chests most of them allow it to consume them and not allow themselves to open up. This is mostly due to the polarization created at Hogwarts as well as from the dogma spewed from parents._

_Most parents are and this is not limited to pureblood parents, but to muggles as well. They also tend to try to impose their views on their children without regards to what actually is best for their individual child._

_Sure if their child likes the same things as their parents or shares their same viewpoint then yes the parents are doing the right thing. However, most children want to be different from their parents, they may value things differently, or even opposite to what their parents' value and in these cases all the parents are doing is driving a wedge between them and their child_

_I have watched them over the years grow from their lowly beginning easily to surpass the wizarding world. Yet despite their developments scientifically as well as technologically, there have been little developments socially and environmentally._

_They tend to care more for themselves then for others. They also focus their thoughts on the moment, on the here and now. The majority seems never to care about the consequences of their actions and more importantly, they never seem to step back and look at the global picture._

_They also enjoy petty squabbles over religion and imaginary borders, which have changed countless times throughout my lifetime, and yet they continue to view them with such importance._

_The wizarding world is much worse than the muggle world. Your people honestly believe that they are better than the muggles. However, those that firmly believe that have never interacted with them so it is based purely on their belief that magic is superior to everything. Ignoring the pureblood Dogma, the entire magical world is stagnant in the late 1800s._

_So what am I going to do? My eyes cannot be healed so that means I am going to remain permanently blind. How am I going to fight? How am I supposed to meet my promise of retribution if I cannot fight? How can I fight and defeat Tommy Boy when I cannot tell what the spells he will cast are, or from where?_

_How can I defend myself from the spells cast on me if all those spells are cast silently? I highly doubt that the Death Eaters will graciously speak the spells for my benefit._ I snorted at that image; it was nice that I had retained my sense of humor, however strange it was.

_You will learn that physical sight is not the only way to see, and that it tends to be quite flawed and limited in what it actually can see. This is why I am sending you away for an unknown period._

_When do I leave?_

_Now_

_But, I haven't packed yet? What do I need?_

_Only the clothes on your back._

I felt the sensation again followed by a drastic drop in temperature. A cold wind was constantly burning into my exposed head and hands. I unsuccessfully tried to lower my head into my chest, while my hands frantically dug into my armpits. Inwardly I was shocked that I had found my armpits in the first place.

_Where am I and why am I here?_

_You are in Tibet outside the gates of Shambhala. It is a wizard community removed from mainstream society in order to devote themselves to obtaining enlightenment. It is hidden by spells so that no ordinary person can find it. Of course, those who are enlightened can, mainly because they have become aware of what you call magic._

_Now a man is approaching you, he will be your teacher and his is already aware of your blindness so there is no need to bother him with excuses. From now on he will be your master, your guide to being able to see again. Goodbye for now and open your mind._

The pressure on my shoulders left and I was left alone in the cold air. I heard the soft crunching of feet on snow signaling the approach of my master. I once again was crying over the loss of my sight, I had no idea what he looked like, how can I know who I am being taught by, for all I could know it could be the Yeti.

"So you're my new student"

"Yes"

"Humph, we'll see, regardless you will address me as Sifu, now follow me."

"How? I don't know where you are."

"Do you not have ears to hear and feet to feel? This is your first lesson; you have more senses then just sight, use them."

I heard the crunching in the snow and turned towards it, this was easier than I thought. I heard the sound dimming and realized I was being left behind. I slowly moved forward testing the surface before me as I went. I had no idea where I was I could be on the edge of a cliff.

Over the wind I heard a low moaning sound coming from up ahead. After several minutes of walking, I could detect that the low moaning sounds were actually chanting. Suddenly the wind stopped and the chanting became clearer. I deep thud sounded behind me, we must be inside the walls though I still felt the snow tickly my face so we must not yet be inside.

The crunching on the snow alerted that we were moving again. The crunching stopped to be replaced by light clunking; he must now be on wood. I moved forward and felt my toe hit something hard and moving my foot around to map it out in my mind.

I realized that it was a step so I raised my foot up and then set it down. I heard another clunk this time right in front of me and so I pushed myself up onto the foot and then raised my other foot and set it down beside my first one.

I felt a little embarrassed, here I was, a teenager, finding satisfaction is being able to walk up stairs. I repeated the process twice more before once again, finding the way in front of me clear. I continued to follow the clunking, thankful for its existence as it gave me focus and led me. I heard a soft grating sound, of wood on wood friction and then the clunking continued.

I followed hearing the same grating sound behind me. Silence once again struck out at me and I felt the panic rise up in me again. I had not realized how much I had depended on the clunking until now. I felt hands grab at my clothes and after a few moments, I felt coolness settle over me, my bare skin screaming at me to cover it.

Finally, it got its wish and I felt something smooth and light embrace my skin. "Sit" and so I sat down where I was and faced the source of the voice. I felt the cold hard surface of wood under me seeping its cold touch into my butt. "Now I want you to quiet your monkey mind, ignore all your thoughts and let it wash over you." He wants me to meditate; oh, I can do this, I already had to do this for Occlumency training.

"Quiet! Let all the thoughts flow over you, they are nothing more than distractions. Ordinary students would be taught the sutras but since your ability prevents you we will focus on meditation in the hopes that you will find your way to enlightenment."

I did what he asked and let the thoughts flirt across my mind without actually focusing on them, but nothing happened. After what felt like hours and probably was. I heard the clunking again "you will remain here and continue to meditate until you have reached enlightenment.

"What about food and eating?"

"You won't be fed until I think you should, and that most likely will be when you reach enlightenment, so if I were you I would reach it before you die." With that, the clunking faded and died to the sound of grating of the door being shut.

My stomach was in pain but I quieted it, I had to reach enlightenment before I died. My mouth dried up but I ignored it. Time had lost meaning the moment I had lost my sight, as I could no longer see the sun, all there was, was uniform darkness.

While I was meditating, whatever small piece of time I had was gone, without food to tell me when it was morning or evening, time could have stood still or moved rapidly and to me it would feel the same.

My stomach was now shouting at me painfully, it was demanding that I stop this nonsense and go fill myself up with food. This time it was harder to ignore it to push it aside, I was feeling the effects of lack of food and it was quite painful. I knew that I had better hurry up and reach enlightenment; otherwise, I would give up on this fruitless quest. I heard crunching on the snow outside, it was then replaced by the clunking of feet on the wood, someone was coming.

"It appears that meditation alone is not enough to invoke enlightenment. You do not seem to be the person who seeks the power of words, only action. I detected a slight insult in there and was about to protest when he spoke again "So after your meal we will proceed to the room where you will hopefully reach your enlightenment through a process that for most of our order is forbidden, combat."

I followed him trusting in him to lead me to the dining hall. We walked in silence for which I was thankful as then I could concentrate on the sound our feet made in the snow and the soft fingers of snow stroking my cheek.

Once again, the crunching stopped and was replaced by clunking and I felt out the steps and proceeded to cautiously climb them. It was easier for me to climb steps now, it was almost automatic, but I still forced myself to proceed with caution.

Finally, the snowflakes disappear and I was once again inside. The difference was that here there was noise, whispering in a language that I could not understand. I heard faint clunking and focused on that trying to ignore all the other sounds and to focus only on the clunking so that I would be able to know where I was suppose to go.

Finally, the clunking stopped and this time I felt out with my hands until I hit a hard surface and felt along it, it was long hard and rough. Judging that it was at waste level it must be a bench and so I carefully stepped over the bench before sitting down.

Now came the tricky part of eating, reaching out with my hands I felt a plate and on that plate some bread which I snatched quickly and began attacking it with my teeth. It was beyond delicious. I did not know that such exquisite food existed. The voice in the back of my brain informed me that it only tasted that way because I was starving, but I swatted that voice away.

After I was done, I reached forward feeling for a cup of liquid to revive my mouth of both its lack of liquid and of the leftovers sucked up in the bread. For this, I was more careful to reduce the chance of spilling the cup.

Finally I found it, it felt wooden and smooth, but I did not care I gripped it and pulled it slowly to my lips, savoring the delicious liquid inside. Once I had relieved the cup of its contents, I sat it down, not caring where it ended up. Now I felt hungrier then I started out being, though I was confused as to how that could be. I had eaten so logically I should be less hungry now then I was to begin with.

After I was done with my meal, I waited for the clunking to signal my departure to the next attempt at enlightenment. I was nervous about this mainly because how was I going to fight when I could not see.

I heard the clunking and so I carefully got up hoping that I did not end up hitting anyone who was sitting next to me. I followed the clunking until I felt the usually presence of those lovely warm flakes tickling my face. I heard crunching fading away and picked up the pace.

Another door closed behind me and I followed the padding until it stopped. The floor felt different under my boots though I could not tell because I was still wearing boots.

"Now take this." I felt something poke me in my right hand and I opened it to allow it to slide through my hand. It was smooth, fit nicely in my hand, and was not too heavy. "Good now close it and bring it up in front of you. Excellent! Now prepare yourself"

I groaned inwardly, not another Snape lesson. I felt a hard surface hit me in the left shoulder and I felt a burning spread throughout that area, I screamed in pain. "What are you doing? Don't just stand there and take it, open up your senses listen to the sword as it whistles through the air."

"Now prepare yourself. Again!" This time I focused on trying to hear the wind, I heard it faintly to the left and moved my arm over to that side hoping that it would block it. I felt a burning, digging into my side just below my armpit.

"Better you guessed correctly on which side it was coming from but you were preparing for me to strike at your shoulder. Focus more, you are not limited to your physical senses, use your instincts, do not limit yourself to the physical world, Buddha teaches us that everything is nothing. You must free your mind from the physical world and let your body go. You will find that your body knows what to do but your mind is holding you back."

"Again!" This time I tried to do what he said, I heard the wind whistling signaling the blade approaching and I let my body take over, I felt the blade approaching from the right aiming for my side. I did not want to feel the pain again and I felt the arm move on its own accord and I waited for the burning, but instead I felt my arm shiver and a clack sound ringing in my ears.

"Good, very good, however no opponent will stop after the first blow." I felt the pressure on the blade lessen and then I felt it heard it the blade moving to the other side. I tried to move my arm to the other side but I wasn't quick enough and I felt the burning right in the same spot and I howled unable to stop myself.

"Now that you are able to block one, as soon as you block it, ready yourself for another strike. Again!" I prepared myself and blocked the first two before I felt a burning pain in my left calf, which brought me down to my knees.

"Getting better, maybe you aren't so helpless. No matter how good you might get you will still be taking blows, you need to embrace the pain of each blow and shrug it off. If you don't, then any blow will cripple you and allow your opponent to finish you off. Now shove that pain to the back of your mind and forget it."

I did what he suggested and the pain lifted, I could still feel the throbbing in my leg and my side and shoulder, but that was dulled. As soon as I stood, I felt the blade coming at me again and quickly blocked it. "Good! Never let your guard down."

"Constant Vigilance" I muttered

"What was that?"

"Something a wizard constantly shouted at us."

"He is correct; one can never know when an attack will come from; especially with your own weakness of being sightless." As he was talking, I felt the blade lift and then come at me from a different direction and I moved and blocked it.

After about seven blocks, I felt my arm get heavier and I began to slow down my movements, I felt the blows now: left shoulder, right, shoulder, left calf, right calf, right side, left side. I tried to ignore the pain but it was building up pressure, fighting me. Finally, it broke through and I shut down from the overstimulation.

I felt nothing below me or around me. Suddenly I felt the soft movement in the air faint fluttering on my skin. The air reeked of sweat, and weaved in-between was smell of burning wax that smelled of flowers. I heard the throbbing of two hearts, one was frantic the other calm and steady.

I noticed a glow coming off me and realized that I was blazing with millions of little sparkles floating off me before disappearing. As I looked closer, I realized that the light was flickering to the sound of the frantic beating. I looked around me realizing that the room was glowing, just enough to show where the walls were.

The floors on the other hand were similar to me though still not as bright. The small glowing particles were rising off the floor. In front of me I finally noticed stood a glowing being, probably the Sifu, the only difference between us was that instead of the particles leaving him they seemed to swirl around him almost dancing. This was too much to take in and so once again, blackness stole me away.

4


	22. Cúil Aodha

Cúil Aodha

I awoke to find myself still on the floor and there, still in front of me, was what I thought was the Sifu; however, he was no longer narrow and tall, but short and wide.

"I see you have awakened, just as I see that you have regained sight."

"How do you know that?"

"You have eyes of some kind"

"What do you mean?"

"Well how should I describe it? When you came to me you were without eyes, you had two holes in your face where the eyeballs usually sit. Now all I see is blue and green color swirling around in those sockets.

They are not eyes in the traditional sense of the white squishy ball with the colorful spot on the opposite side of the nerves; instead, it looks like orbs of liquid probably magic swirling around. Also ever few seconds' bits of the magic will shoot out of the sockets before arching back and falling into your eyes with a small splash. Interestingly enough after such events, I can actually see right through it to the back of the eye socket."

"That's disgusting"

"No it's actually fascinating, this is the first time I've had to teach anyone in your current predicament and so this is new and exciting breakthrough for magic studies and what the actual capabilities of magic are."

I groaned "just great I get the scientist for a Sifu, he'll probably start experimenting on me now"

"I will do no such thing. Now if you have stopped moaning about how terrible you life is we can get back to your training. Now that you can actually see me this will make your training easier."

"But I can't see anything in your hands"

"Interesting, but you can see me right?"

"Yes"

"What do I look like?"

"All I see is a swirl of blue, silver, gold and green liquid that seemed to be contained, though often the energy leaves your body as white sparkles before disappearing. I can also see the walls slightly glowing white with red symbols. The floor is almost as bright as you are with its color, though the color is limited to brown and green."

"Interesting very interesting, well the colors of the floor seem to be the colors of the earth, the dirt and the grass, the walls are interesting unless you are seeing the spells placed on this place to prevent the unworthy from finding it. Well it appears that what you can see is in fact magic. Which in the wizarding world is not a problem as everything there is steeped in magic, but anywhere else, you will be at a disadvantage.

This makes the scientist in me happier, because you might also be able to see through Fidelius charms, it also make you a great curse breaker because you can actually see magic. If you are going back to school or if you have access to a large library read up on Ancient Runes and Arithmancy."

"Just great, as soon as I can sort of see again you have to bring up school, thanks for reminding me of my educational obligations, not that I can really have one thanks to the magical worlds bloody sodding prejudices. They locked me up. Why? Because of something I was born with, something I inherited from my parents, just because I look a certain way does not make me evil.

"I know why you think we decided to live here, in seclusion. It was to get away from all that because to us it does not care what you are externally, because internally we are all the same, seeking the same things. We are seeking enlightenment Harry, enlightenment. This is not something to joke about or taught about in schools as a curiosity. This is reality this is what we all seek.

It is of course different for each individual but the one thing that connects him or her all together is seeking answers to questions we hold closest to our beings. The question is why? Why Harry, not how, or what, or when those are all stops along the way to figuring out why."

"I want to remain here, I feel safe here, here I'm free from the obligations thrust upon me by the sodding wizarding world because they are too scared to change their ways. This whole issue with Voldemort is their entire fault, they created him out of pureblood prejudice and they in their scared minds let him trample all over them. Then they give up and pick me to save them all, to end it so that they can go back to their lives before all this happened. They have no care for the future only for the past."

"You can't stay here, you don't belong here, and this is not your path. You aren't ready for this life, you are still too young."

"What do you mean that I'm too young, I've experienced more pain than anyone here what makes you think that I'm still young? Is it because I look young? Look at my eyes, see these replacements none of you have experienced this, none of you have watched pieces of children rain down on you killed by his forces, or seen him rape and torture innocent people. Why? Oh, just for the fun of it. I can feel his happiness Sifu; I can feel his enjoyment of the experience."

"But it is not you, you are only seeing them through someone else, that is not you Harry, and you aren't the one enjoying it, look at you, you're crying, blue tears I might point out, but tears nonetheless. You hate what has been done to you, what you have had to experience, but you are still young, you still have passion, have desire to change things,"

"But I don't, I'm tired of hiding, of running, of fighting, of suffering, I want to leave to stay here and live a quiet existence away from hatred, evil and selfishness. I do not care about then anymore, my godfather is beyond dead a present from the ministry, my parents are dead, and all my friends have betrayed me. What could I possibly have left to care about, to live for?"

"What about Remus? You going to leave him all alone to face the world? He has suffered as much as you have, maybe he is not inside the mind of a killer, but he does have the mind of a killer inside him. He has lived longer than you have and suffered more, not to mention that he actually was closer to your parents and the rest of the Marauders to him the betrayal cut deeper than it did for you because he knew the betrayer and he cared for him deeply.

"How do you know about this? How could you possibly know this?"

"I see things, bits of the future and of the present. Your friend also visits often and makes sure you are all right. He also explains things about you to me so that I can understand and help you better."

Silence stretched between us for a few minutes before his body elongated and his hand began moving and the whooshing noise alerted me that the stick was moving through the air. I looked around looking for a dark patch, for the absence of the color. I found it a few inchers outside my reach and stretched out my hand, grabbed it my fingertips, and brought it closer to me so my hand could close around it. As I gripped it, it began to light up, blue worms inching up and swirling around.

A small bit of darkness was approaching long and thin, I moved up my glowing pole to block. When it connected, magic seeped over and the tip of Sifu's pole lit up blue. The blue tipped pole moved back the blue flying off in torrents until it was only a dark blur. I felt pain on my shoulder; damn I had forgotten how quick he could be. I readied myself and blocked, attacked and blocked. After several minutes, I became automatic, with my hand moving on its own accord.

With each hit, the blue on his stick stayed a little longer until finally it continually glowed. I kept it up for as long as I could, moving from side and side, to me it was a dance like I had done at the Yule ball. He came at me from behind; I swirled around bringing my stick up to block. I do not know how long it was, nor did I care I was too busy focusing on the present.

"Stop! Good, very good Harry you have improved much. I can see that you have used your new sight with effect. Your path leads away from here, now I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors."

"Where do I go? Where does my path lead? Sifu answer me, where?"

"I don't know, that is for magic to decide"

He began glowing brighter and brighter I placed my hands over my face to block it out, it only dimmed the light curling around my hand and arms to come at me from the sides. Shade, shade that was all I could think. The light died down and I removed my hands his body was white, it looked like it should have grown brighter as the light had extended beyond his body pulling in magic from the walls and the ground. Long filaments of magic like veins pulsing as the light traveled to the giant sphere.

The veins disappeared and all that was left was the giant ball floating in the middle of the room. It got bigger and closer until finally all I could see was it. I felt the air around me crackle and heat fill me up before my skin began to feel pain, a burning searing feeling all along my body then I heard a pop and suddenly there was no ball of magic.

I was alone in the dark, I did not know where I was but I knew that I was not in his place because of the lack of magic all around me. I still held the wooden stick I was using to practice with in my hand and I started to whack the area in front of me as I had seen blind people do when I had lived with the Dursley's.

I had to figure out where I was, I needed to orient myself. I kept asking myself where I was, was there any magical streets nearby, was there anybody who would help me take me in give me shelter feed me give me clothes. The air was thick and smelled of grass and water. It was a nice aroma; it made me smile as it reminded me of home.

I heard a giant clap followed by a boom. I groaned I knew what that was, why now, why me just as the drops fell onto me with giant plop. I kept on walking feeling out the surface in front of me, hoping that someone would notice me and help. Hoping there were at least some decent person in this place whose hearts was not carved out of steel. It was not as if I was some poor beggar I was still considered a kid or a young adult whichever way you looked at it.

I heard a voice to my left and turned to it, trying to make it out over the splashing of the droplets falling. The voice got louder, but I still could not understand it. I felt something on my left shoulder I pressed into me pushing me forward gently. The voice was right outside my ear, but I could not understand it. Just great I thought, I am in a country where they can't speak English.

Suddenly I could not hear the rain anymore and the familiar clunking took over. We had moved indoors. The constant pressure was reassuring as obviously someone realized that I could not see. Suddenly the hand was removed and I started to panic, but I calmed down when I felt the hand return, though this time it was to my front. I felt the pressure increase and soon I felt the wind move by me and I knew that I was falling.

I felt something soft below me and behind me as I sank into it. I knew that is was furniture and only after I felt around did it became apparent that it was a couch.

"anois agus, tá múid taobh amuigh de faoin bhfearthainn,, ar mhiste leat abair liom cé atá á lorg agat?;."

It was frustrating not being able to understand her, I knew it was a woman because the voice was higher than any man I had heard and the pressure was more than any child could apply and less than a teen would apply, so I guessed that she was a mother.

Unfortunately, I still did not know where I was, it is one thing when you are with people who speak English even if it is not their main language because then you could ask where they lived. However, with someone who did not speak English that was impossible.

It was then that my patience snapped and I shouted, "Where am I?" Silence greeted me in its uncomfortable arms.

"Sorry I thought you were Irish. I brought you my home to get out of the rain, it is storming' out there and I did not want to see you get sick. You asked where you are. My name is Eshne Callaghan and you are in my home in Cúil Aodhathat is the southwestern corner of Ireland. May I ask who you are and where do you hail from?"

"Well my name is Harry Potter and I'm from England, but I just came from China in a Tibetan monastery."

"Well Harry how did you arrive here?"

"I don't know." Technically, I did not know so I was not lying.

"Well I don't have anything that would fit you, so unfortunately, what you are wearing will have do for now, but I do have a spare bedroom, it's not much but it's the best I have."

"You are too kind."

She led me into the bedroom and over to the bed and helped me sit down on it. Then I heard her footsteps getting farther away and then the sound of a door closing. I removed my wet robe and fell down wearing only my boxers. I did not care if I was lengthwise or horizontal on the bed all that matted was the feeling of the soft downy comforter below me. I closed my eyes and let myself drift away.

I awoke to the smell of eggs bacon and sausage. It took awhile before I remembered all that had happened before I had woken up. I reached around for my robe but all I felt was the comforter. The desire to find my robe quickly before she entered the room was so strong that I reached out with my magic.

Suddenly the bed around me began to light up in a light green. I pushed more magic out of me into the surrounding space finally happy that I had a way of seeing everything. I started to get tired, realizing that using the magic in t his way was draining I pulled back. Just to the area around me. As it pulled back I spotted the rob laying on the floor right underneath my feet. I got up, reached down, and pulled the robe over me.

I felt the wet robe start to seep into me and I realized that it was still wet. I wanted it to dry so I pushed out with my magic the same way that I wanted to see where the robe was, the magic entered into my robe from everywhere, and suddenly all I felt was warmth. I quickly pulled back in my magic not wanting to become exhausted and alert her to my abilities.

Slowly pushing my magic out as I walked down the hall following my nose towards the smell of food. The smell led me to a room that had a small table next in the middle of the kitchen. I sat down in the pulled away chair and waited.

"What are you doing here? You should not be walking around on your own. You should have waited for me to help you down."

"It's ok Mrs. Callaghan I made it without any trouble so there is no need to worry."

"I really wish that you could see this area is very beautiful. Have you ever been to Ireland before?"

"No, my family never took me on any trips"

"Such a pity, I myself don't get visit other places often, but when I do, I enjoy them immensely. Well here is your breakfast Harry if you want watch the news the TV is behind you, just let me know and I'll turn it on for you."

"Thanks Mrs. Callaghan for your generosity and hospitality, but I must be off I've already taken up too much of your time."

"Nonsense, where will you go? What will you wear? You cannot possibly expect to travel in just robes and sandals; you will stand out too much. At least let me treat you some clothes and defiantly some proper trainers, no doubt you will need it if you plan on traveling. Since you never traveled before this is a great opportunity, besides you might find what you are looking for, Ireland after all is the emerald isle, a very magical place." She smiled at this

"What."

"Oh please don't feint ignorance Harry. Did you really think that I would not notice that you appeared out of nowhere, or that your eyes were not ordinary? Then there is the fact that you arrived in the kitchen without stumbling or feeling along the walls is also telling.

I am a witch, just so you know, so there is no need to be alarmed. Now finish eating your breakfast and feel free to watch the TV while I finish up here then I will drive you into Cork."

"Why are we driving, why aren't we apparating?"

"Why should we? Just because you can do something, does not mean that you should. Besides we're not in a rush, or are we?"

"No, no rush. So how long will it take to drive into Cork?"

"Youth, always rushing around, nobody ever stops to think or to enjoy the sights. Its always I got to be here by this certain time. If people stopped to think, so many of the problems would have been solved before they even got off the ground. To answer your question, no it's only about 61 km away so we'll arrive in the city in one hour."

When I turned on Sky News, my ears were assaulted with the news about a huge explosion in Manchester yesterday. The reporter was saying that it exploded at about 11:20 on Corporation Street killing a bunch of Saturday morning shoppers.

Those words were not what I was paying attention to; it was magic radiating out of the darkness around me in the shape of a human skull with a small trail of green magic coming out of the skull as if it were a tongue. I closed my fists in anger he had attacked again and he was going to pay for this.

"Ready to go?"

I began following the breathing exercises I had been taught and responded with more enthusiasm than I was actually feeling with a yep.

As she drove me I sat there in darkness, I wanted to see the country that she was describing. I knew I could push out my magic to see the area around me, but I did not know how far it could expand outwards before it taxed my body too much. I needed to conserve my energy I never knew if I would need it later in the day when we were shopping.

I tried not to let what she was describing and the lack of sight to affected me but it was a lost cause. I felt my magic flare up, I tried to grasp it to stuff it back down into me but it was intangible sifting through my fingers, wisps of color dancing around my fingers taunting me.

Suddenly the car was bathed in blue with bits of white sparkling like Dumbledore's eyes do when he is extremely happy. Soon the car disappeared as the magic reached out to the surrounding land.

The color changed from a blue to a green. I watched as both sides of the road were revealed the small mounds of soil, the small plant life on top of it. Unfortunately, my magic could only show the basics, the outline. I would never see the flowers she had mentioned.

"Are you done? Can we go now?" I suddenly realized that my magic had shorted out the car. Ashamed that I had behaved so irrationally and had caused someone who had gone out of his or her way to take care of me angry at me. After a quick apology, I quickly grabbed my magic and pulled it back into myself.

We continued in silence, maybe she was fed up with me or maybe she realized that despite her intentions all it was doing was rubbing salt into a fresh wound. After a while, I began to hear the sounds of other cars and I deduced that we were approaching Cork.

"Alright now harry now you have to pull in your magic I don't want you to cause any chaos around here only let enough out to see where you are going, but first I'm going to put on you a pair of my sunglasses. Luckily, it is sunny out today so it will give you a good excuse to wear them. They will also hide your glowing eyes, now while we may accept wizarding folk the large percentage of tourist probably will not.

"Now I will be taking you into the Merchants Quay Shopping Centre where our first stop will be at Marks & Spencer for clothes."

"How will I pay for them?"

"I will be paying for the clothes you buy at Marks & Spencer, however you will have to pay for everything once we reach the magical section of the city of course, there is a branch of Gringotts Bank on that street where you can pay me back."

As we stepped out of the car park, I did as she asked using my magic to scan every few seconds. I got flashes of long hallways and doors leading off to both sides. Finally, we turned left and I heard the soft purr of the sliding door as we walked by.

She seemed to know her way around the store as she led me over to an area and began perusing asking me to try many things on. It was a frustrating process slightly worse than my experience of getting a wand. Where most of the time after being put on she quickly told me to take it off and that it did not look good on me.

Finally, it was over and after paying for it she directed me out of the store. Suddenly the noise increased the sounds of honking and whooshing followed by the deeper rumbling of what I guessed were busses and trucks.

We continued down the road a bit before we turned, I could see a deep gold glow pulsing and I knew that we were heading in the right direction. As I got closer, I became giddy and almost airy as the magic reached out to me.

It tingled along my skin occasionally sending fire through my nerves. I shivered as it raced towards my heart. This was such an amazing feeling, I could feel my mouth curving upwards to form a smile as the fire raced through me. I wondered why the feeling of magic was so different from any previous time I have come across it. That time in Tibet must have been the catalyst.

The entire block was an amazing sight. Every wall was made up of pulsing yellow balls of energy bouncing around hitting each other. I even saw some humanoid shapes glowing, probably those who cast protective spells on their clothing.

As we walked further down the street, I realized that my new abilities could not distinguish each building from the rest. I also could not see the doors and windows; all I saw was the magic that protected the places.  
Fortunately Gringotts bank used goblin magic rather than wizard magic as it made the bank stick out with a wonderful flare of blue, green and red instead of the dull yellow that was painted on the rest of the street.

When we entered through the doors I smiled with relief that Gringotts interior was coated in magic as it made my job easier as I did not have to use my magic to scan as it was a draining process. She lead me over to a goblin and she spoke to him in grunts and growls that I guessed was Gobbledegook as the Goblin was responding with a smile on his face.

"Harry, Gobbledegook is one language that you must learn if you ever want to earn the respect of your bankers. They always favor anyone who speaks their language because it shows that you view them as equals. I would of course recommend trying to learn as many languages as you can, especially if you plan on bring much needed equality to the UK's magical community.

I nodded in agreement, as she led me over to a goblin who bowed to me, and feeling that now would be a good time to start, bowed back. He led me over to a card that was standing behind the desk and after getting in he hopped in and I felt the cart lurch down a different passage this one branched off into multiple tracks. We took the middle one and after a bright flash, we were hurtling along familiar tracks before stopping in front of the Potters vault.

After I had gotten money and after a reverse of what happened earlier, I was back standing in the atrium facing Mrs. Callaghan. I nodded to the goblin and after hearing her respond in Gobbledegook, she led me out of the bank and into the street.

I told her that I could not differentiate between each store. She said that probably in time, I would be able to but for now, I would merely tell her what I wanted to get and she would lead me to it. I asked for a focus for my wizarding magic and so she lead me over to one of the stores.

When I entered this store, I felt claustrophobic from the magic pressing down on me. The room was filled with all the colors of the rainbow and then some, but it was not all encompassing as it was in Gringotts, these bits of colors formed what I guessed to be wands while others were far longer.

As I extended my sweep to try to distinguish the wands from each other, I recoiled it quickly as I received one massive headache from the conflicting magic emanating from the shelves.

"Good morning and welcome to my shop. Here to buy your foci? Course you are, the names Patrick O'Connell. Intriguing eyes, they are pure magic, are they not?"

"Yes"

"So I have to ask you is this your first time purchasing a focus?"

"No"

"What did you have previously, who made it and when did you get it?"

"A wand, it was a holly wand 11 inches with a core of a phoenix feather that I got from Ollivander when I turned 11"

"Thank you, this will give me a good place to start"

"Now unlike Olivanders I prefer to make the wand specifically for the customer, after all each person is unique and therefore the three central cores and the standard magical woods don't offer enough variety to fit each individual accurately, especially for those powerful few that are not ordinary people. However, I also have standard foci as well for those who lack the time or for those who lack the coin. So are you here for a custom piece or for a standard one?"

With the brother wand destroyed, I no longer had to worry about my wand being the brother wand of Tommy Boy and when he mentioned that I had the option of having a custom wand, I just could not pass it up, "custom."

"Good! Now normally I would ask you to come with me to the back room and touch each core and each piece of wood with your hand and tell me which one gives you the stronger reaction, however do to your gift this should be easier."

"What do you mean?"

"Please follow me to the back room and I will show you."

I followed him keeping my magic sweep as short as I could careful not to extend it to the foci surrounding me for fear of getting another headache. Finally, I heard him stop and so I stopped as well.

"Now I want you to use your magic to scan the table in front of you, now it's important for you to go slowly and start from left, you probably won't be able to know what you are scanning for so just scan until you don't feel the pressure that is the backlash from conflicting magic. Then we will continue this process until you reach the end of the table."

I started to scan trying to ignore the pain that was building with each different source of magic. After a few objects the pain suddenly stopped and all I could feel was happiness. I pointed it out to him, it suddenly disappeared from my senses, and so I continued.

Before I had reached the end of the table, I had picked out three more objects that made me feel good inside.

"Interesting combination you have there, it's been awhile since I had to make a foci with two cores and two woods. Now this will take some time so I would suggest that if you have other things to buy I would get them now. I would also suggest stopping by O'Neil's books and scrolls for books on the use of staffs. I would say come back in an hour and it should be made by then."

I left the shop with Mrs. Callaghan and I told her that I wanted to go by the clothing store and get at least some robes, preferably in brown and dark green. After I had gotten the necessary clothes, we headed over to the shop that O'Connell had recommended.

Inside the shop was less magically filled then O'Connell's was, but more than Eva's Robe and Cloak Shoppe was. I asked Jack O'Neil, who ran it, if there was a way to read books when one is blind. I hated to show my weakness for fear of people either using it against me or the pity from everyone else over my loss. I hated being vulnerable and after being soundly defeated by Lucius made me realize exactly what I was lacking, knowledge of wizarding spells and the only way to succeed was to read. However my magical scan can't distinguish lettering from everything else so that kind of left me in a jam.

Fortunately he didn't seem bothered by my question and told me of an easy spell that when cast over oneself it will make letters visible to my magic for short periods of time. I thanked him and headed over to the shelves after casting it.

I perused the isles pulling out all the tomes on staff use that I could find, there was no way that I would be stuck in a similar situation. I quickly opened it and read the first three pages on the basics of wielding it and how it differed from wand wielding before feeling satisfied with the book and walking over to the counter to ring those three books up.

Just as I had handed the books to Mrs. Callaghan I heard the familiar scream of someone in pain and forgetting everything that had happened previously I ran out of the store to help. The first thing I realized was that that was one of the stupidest decision in my young life, there in front of me was ten Death Eaters firing spells at everybody and I was completely defenceless.

I could tell that they were Death Eaters because of the sickly green black magic on their arms in the shape of the familiar mark. I saw a coloured beam shoot towards me and before I could duck it hit. I felt pain, familiar pain, oh it hurt so much, I felt as if my entire structure in my mind, all the walls I had built when in Tibet disintegrate under the onslaught. Suddenly everything snapped and blackness once again comforted me.

6


	23. Nimhe Deora

Nimhe Deora

I awoke to pain, searing pain, shooting through my head. I groaned as I felt burning heat racing along my nerves. I used my magic to try to sense where I was, I saw two beings hovering over me.

One of them spoke to me and I could tell that the person who spoke to me was female as their voice was not as deep. I could not quite make out the words as it was partially garbled. After a few minutes, the words became clearer and I could pick out a few of them.

"...awake? ...you alright?"

I told them that I felt pain and wondered where I was, but my ears could not make out what I had just said. Exhausted and drained, my eyes shut off and I slumped back down onto the hard gravel.

I woke up in a more comfortable setting. The feeling of being wrapped up in stiff sheets and the lack of smell was all too familiar. After years of being stuck under Pomfrey's care, I quickly realized that I was in a hospital. I sent my magic into my eyes and all I could see was millions of green and blue runes. Outlining the walls around me, there was so much magic that it seeped into the bed.

I heard footsteps a few seconds later and a soft yellow glow entered

"How are you feeling?"

I laughed at the ridiculousness of the question; here I was in a hospital because I was hit with the cruciatus curse for I do not know how long and they thought that I could get better. Look at the Longbottoms; I did not know how much more they suffered under the cruciatus curse so I did not know how close I was to their condition. I knew who I was so I was not exactly in their shoes, but at the same time, I felt worse than I did the last time I was hit in the Department of Mysteries. To make matters worse in the time between the two I had organized my mind and stabilized it more. For my condition to be worse than before my mind was stabilized shows exactly how far I had fallen.

I was still laughing when the golden glow that was the nurse, left. I shivered at the cracked high-pitched sound that came out of my mouth. I lay there in silence before I was swarmed with yellow glows.

"He is physically fine, however when I asked him how he was feeling he laughed at me, so he is probably mentally unstable."

A blue light flashed over me and I groaned in pain. "Well he isn't that far gone as he is still responsive to stimulus and aware of his surroundings."

"We know that some part of him remains as he is not in a vegetable state, but there is no telling how much of him remains."

I would think that I remain, as I still am able to think and rationalize. It would take more than that to get rid of me.

I was bored just laying there and the nurses started getting annoying. So I thought that this would be a good time to see how much damage I had sustained. I delved into my mind to find it in tatters, bits and pieces hanging down, while others lay **higgledy-**piggledy**.**

**Well at least I was bored and had time to spare I thought as I reached up and pulled down a memory fragment. It was a long and complicated process as I spent twice as long trying to find the other pieces of each memory in my hand than I spent organizing and repairing the damage.**

**Some of the fragments however were too damaged to fit together and so they remained fragments. There were even a few who I had no idea what they belonged and so I left them where they were.**

**Satisfied that I had salvaged my mind to the best of my ability I laid back into the bed closed my eyes and smiled in happiness as I drifted away.**

**I awoke later to clomp of heels on the hard stone floor. The same golden glow entered the room and paused next to me. "How are you feeling today?"**

**I realized that if I wanted to get out of here I had better answer to their satisfaction. "I'm feeling much better now. Where am I and how soon am I able to leave?"**

**"You are at St. **Finbarr**'s General Hospital and until we are satisfied with your recovery you will remain here."**

**I groaned at the typical medical response and as soon as the footsteps retreated, I muttered to the empty room "**Napoleonic power monger."

I decided to sleep, since I had nothing better to do. When I awoke, it was to the same boring room, except for a tray with mush on it sitting on the bedside table. I reached over to pull it onto my lap and groaned, as my muscles were still sore either from the effects of the cruciatus curse, or from not being used much since I was incarcerated here.

As I began to eat, all I could think of was, why. Why hospital food had to taste so bad? You would think that with all the funding hospitals got from philanthropists that they would be able to afford at least mild spices or at the very least real potatoes. Besides, if hospitals offered good food, people would not complain about remaining in the hospital.

Finished with the meager and plain food I set it back down on the side table with a groan, both from the protests of my muscles from my stomach being content. I heard footsteps and waited for them to enter.

A yellow glow entered and stopped next to me and I saw a blue light streak out from the yellow glow and wrap around the tray and the tray now glowing blue lifted up before moving sideways towards the yellow glow.

"How much longer will I remain here?"

Suddenly a red light shot out towards me and suddenly I was enveloped in a red hue. After a few minutes, the glow stopped and red scribbles appeared in the space between us, they looked like words but I could not make them out since they were being written from the right to the left. Suddenly the writing stopped and after a few minutes, I heard the nurse speak.

"You appear to be almost fully recovered; however as you probably are aware your muscles are in a weakened state due to your bed ridden state as well as the after effects of the cruciatus curse so it would be best not to do anything that requires much stress on your muscles for a week." She spoke reluctantly. I was certain now; nurses were indeed napoleonic power mongers.

"I was wondering if I could possibly have my clothes back so I could dress and leave." I felt something land on my hands. "Thank you." Then the glow left me so I could dress in peace. I used my magic and my hands to feel out each item.

I pulled off the hospital garment and pulled on the clothes grumbling about the ridiculousness of having to undress and put on a hospital gown when there was nothing physically wrong with me. I mean all they had to do was wave their wand over me.

Now all I had to do was find my way out of this hospital when I had never been here before. I walked out of the room to find one person lying down in a chair next to the door. Her aura looked familiar but I could not quite place her. Then I realized who it was. What was she doing here?

She had no reason still to be here; it was nice that she had taken me in, that however was all she needed to do. She had already gone overboard with taking me shopping, but now she was sleeping on an uncomfortable chair outside my hospital bed for I do not know how long.

I nudged her with my hand and she stirred, "oh sorry, I must have dozed off, is he alright? When will he be released? Why can't I go in and see him?"

"Mrs. Callaghan, it's me, Harry, they released me just now."

"Oh Harry, sorry, thought you were a nurse."

"That's ok. How long have you been here?"

"Since we brought you here two weeks ago, we've been so worried; we've been taking shifts staying with you."

"We?"

"Oh Patrick O'Connell, Jack O'Neil and I are all worried about you, it appears that you have this gift that not only brings people to you, but also makes them care deeply for you. I pondered this thought with Patrick earlier and he thinks it's a gift given to all leaders."

"Oh"

"On another note, now that you have fully recovered we can pick up your foci. In fact, that was how Patrick helped us come to your rescue; it appears that your foci turned out to be unexpected, as he seemed giddy. In fact, if it were not for the white in his hair I would have thought that he was one of my 12-year-old students. It seems some people truly do not ever totally grow up."

"What about everything that I had bought?"

"It's all safe in my hotel room. Though Patrick insisted that you go and pick up your foci before you do anything else, so that is what we are going to do."

I perked up, glad that I had something to look forward to, something to take my mind off recent events. "Sounds good, let's go!"

I tried my best to ignore the pain in my legs, the slight twitching of sore nerves but it was hard to do especially when I had to walk down steps. As soon as I stepped outside, I was hit with a lovely cool breeze that seeped into my skin smelling of magic and blossoms.

She steered me down the street and into one of the shops. I recognized it as Patrick's because of the thick magic smell that seemed to permeate the air, reminding me of the time I had burnt my hair on the stovetop. I also knew because of the beautiful array of colours that dotted around the room.

"Harry, nice to see you back on your feet I hope there was no lasting damage."

"Not really other then slight tingling pain."

"That is to be expected, I see you've come to pick up your foci, give me one minute to get it for you. I must say that it is defiantly my finest work, and the most difficult. That foci is very powerful and temperamental, I would advise you try out the simple spells first, as you will notice a huge difference between this and your wand. Did you get a chance to read the book I recommended?"

"No I haven't had the time or the knowledge of how to read it until right before I was attacked and then I haven't had the book closely."

"Well I suggest you read it before you grab the foci as there are drastic differences both in how it functions and how to wield it. Fortunately I own a copy here"

I quickly cast the spell on me glad that it did not require the use of a focus and saw the book approaching me and reached out a grabbed it. "Thanks Patrick"

"You're welcome."

I flipped open the cover and began reading it. It talked about how I was to hold it and more importantly how I could use it to draw magic out. I did not read the entire book just merely skimmed through both the sections, the excitement of seeing my new foci was overpowering my rational side.

Confident that I had read enough I closed the book and told Patrick that I was ready to receive the foci.

He said all right and headed deeper into the shop though I was certain from the resigned tone that he gave me that he was well aware of how much I had read and that he thought that it was not enough.

As he moved further back I thought I heard him muttering "oh the exuberance of youth, then they come back to me wondering why it didn't work." But I was not focusing on what he was saying as it was not as important as the thought that finally I would have my foci and that I could now fight ole' Tommy boy and his minions.

After a few minutes, I heard the shuffling of feet and looked towards the back of the shop. Adrenaline racing through my body as I saw it a long pole swirling mass of green, red, blue and purple and sometimes a mix of all four of them.

Suddenly white light shot out of it before arching back into it. The white light shot out the other side before arching again and then finally splashing back into the rod.

"I have never thought it was possible to combine two polar opposite cores together within two opposite magical woods, one that magnifies and the other that blocks magic use."

"Why would you have a wood that hinders the use of magic in a shop that creates foci for the sole purpose of directing and drawing out magic?"

"Well Harry that is a good question however it can be useful if the core is too powerful and it is used to temper the core, to prevent it from drawing too much magic."

"It makes sense in this situation with two very powerful cores to temper the cores. However, since you have two woods that are polar opposites, one that accelerates the magic output and one that hinders it, they should cancel each other out and make the entire staff no more effective than an ordinary stick of wood.

See it alone with a powerful core or in this case two powerful cores is not strong enough to cancel the power pulling force of the core, but enough to slow it down acting like a filter to regulating the output. This is good for wands that need to do delicate surgery such as healing, curse breaking and warding.

However, the other wood acts like a mini core drawing slightly more magic, which is useful in cases where power is necessary such as battle and necromancy. The Arithmancyis too complicated to go into, but the point is that the equations end with an error message. This focus should not work.

"I thought Arithmancy was about predicting things based on calendar dates?"

"Oh no my dear Harry, that is only the basics, in the upper levels students learn the equations behind magic. With such knowledge one can create their own spells or delve into foci making as I have. However it's not for everyone as the Arithmancy gets very complex and most people struggle to stay in that class."

"I thought that that was runes?"

"No, but they are often used in conjunction with each other. One usually does not take one and not take the other. In fact, most schools after your first year of either require that you take the other one as well. Anyways, Runes is the manipulation of Arithmantic equations to form shapes such as wards.

We use arithmantic equations to categorize and simplify magic so that we can manipulate it, Runes allows such equations to function on solid matter and to give stability. Wards are simply strands of arithmantic equation tied together by runes and then tied to an object by runes. This allows the spell created to stay in one place and be self-sustaining; otherwise, without it attached to an object it would collapse, as the centre sustains all those runes connecting the equations together.

It is of course much more complex than that, but because of your gifted sight, it is something that you should look into. If you were to look closely at spells being cast you would see that the beam of light is actually composed of one either complex or simple equation depending on the nature of the spell."

"Those subjects indeed sound fascinating and I intend to learn more about them, however as fascinating as this conversation is, I need my foci as I must finish this war and as I discovered I can't function well without it."

"Before I give it to you have you thought up a name for it?"

"A name for it? You never told me that. Why, does it need to have a name?"

"Yes, you have to name it. What do they teach you over there?" then I heard him muttering 'Pompous bastards the lot of them'. "You go to that school Hogwarts don't you?"

"Yes"

"You've seen the moving stairs right?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think they move?"

"Don't know"

Because the castle is sentient, Magic is sentient; wizards all share a symbiotic bond with magic. I thought that with your ability to see magic all around you that you would understand, but it appears that I gave you too much credit.

Ignorant people, and pompous people, such as what fills the majority of the wizarding world, do not name their wands mainly because they seem them only as a tool, an unanimated object. Although in part, they are correct, as most people get premade wands that were made ahead of time and the wand stores are only looking for the closest fit.

Custom-made foci are more sentient as they are intended with one person in mind and are tuned into their magic and shares traits with them. Each ingredient has certain traits that make them unique from each other. They often share traits from the source.

Take phoenix feathers for example, they are often found in wands of users who tend to have a hard times dying such as you and Voldemort. Unicorn hair for a powerful light sided magic user, powdered unicorn horn for someone who is pure of spirit and this means that such users cannot ever use any spell with intentions to harm anyone. This of course excludes accidental death caused by the spell. Dementors essence is associated with a deep affixation with death and power over necromancy.

In your case, your cores are basilisk venom, which is often associated with death and magic power and phoenix tears associated with healing and resilience."

"But I thought phoenix tears counteract basilisk poison?"

"So did I until today? How do you know that?"

"In my second year at Hogwarts I killed a basilisk but not before one of its fangs sank into my arm. Luckily, the headmaster's phoenix was there and healed me. Interestingly enough this phoenix gave two of its feathers one went into my wand and the other into Voldemort's so that every time we fought..."

"Bráthair Draíocht" he mumbled.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"What I said was 'brother's magic'. If you are into this type of business or in some other businesses you will eventually hear about some obscure magic that either works better or worse when it comes in contact with its 'brother'. In this case, I am guessing that both your core and Voldemort's come from the same phoenix. Well now you shouldn't have that problem with your new foci."

I don't know what to name it, I know that I want it to be in Irish, to remember my time here and because it was created here, but I don't know the language and after learning about it I don't think I'm qualified enough to name it. I mean this is going to go down in legend like Merlin's staff or St. Patrick's and I don't want to botch it up.

"I highly doubt that you could botch it up as you so colourfully put it. I am honoured that you thought so very highly of us. In addition, that out of all the places that you could have gotten your foci at you came here, whether or not you had a choice or not is irrelevant, you were sent here and that is all that matters. The purpose of naming it is that you have to be able to call it to you, since you can't speak Irish you will have a hard time calling it. I would suggest you choose something that you can pronounce well."

"Can you teach me Irish?"

"You really have your heart set don't you kid?" I nodded "alright I will do it since you did give me the opportunity to make the greatest foci ever and besides it will be good for business. Now I am not going to teach you the way you learn anything else, instead I am going to cast a spell that will copy all the language knowledge the caster has on that particular language from his temporal lobe into the target's temporal lobe. Afterwards you will feel a major headache but it should fade. Are you ready?"

"Yes"

"Alright here we go. _transfero gaelic lingua"_

Pressure exploded outwards from my brain and i needed to vent to release it so I opened my mouth and groaned.

"feis, mallaithe bitseach mása bod"

"Very colourful language you have there. Well you have indeed proven the reason why they do not teach languages to teenagers. It is too stressful on our oversensitive ears to listen to teenagers using their newly learned language to swear. Oh yes the times have indeed been changing."

"Sorry for swearing I just underestimated how painful it was."

"I will overlook the first few words you spoke, however the last statement proves that the spell indeed worked as it should. Now all you need to do is to speak in English, concentrated on something that makes you thing of the English language. Like how you can only speak to snakes when either they are alive or you make it come alive."

"Is this in English?"

"Yes. Now are you ready to name your foci?"

"Yes"

"Very well as I hand it to you close your eyes and enter the foci and speak the name you have chosen."

I felt the foci in my hand, my fingers running all over the mostly smooth hard surface. Occasionally my fingers would move over grooves and bumps that seemed to twist around the foci and feeling other ridges on either side of my fingers, it made me wish I could see the designs in my foci instead of just feeling them.

I sank into my foci feeling tendrils reach out to me and curl up around me I let it and it finally felt like a part of me and then I knew what its name was and so I whispered it "Nimhe Deora" and I felt the magic swirling around me become excited. I began chanting the name repeatedly and with each chant, the magic became more eccentric until finally I was shouting it and then I felt it explode around me in violent hues.

I felt at peace with myself as if a part of me had returned. I felt so light I probably could float amongst the clouds. This must be that 'high' those drug addicts on the telly were talking about.

Finally, I decided that I needed to come back down. I remember hearing that one of the problems with drug addicts was that you lost track of time and if this was similar to the 'high' feeling then I could lose track of time here as well. I pulled myself out of Nimhe Deora and back into my body and then slowly opened my eyes. Nimhe Deora was glowing twice as bright and twice as colourful than it did when I had seen it being carried out. I turned to Patrick who was sitting in a chair that was imbued with magic perpendicular to me. Then I groaned as I realized I must have fallen down as I felt pain race down my left side.

"Welcome back to the land of the living."

"How long was I out?"

"Three or four hours give or take. Not that I was surprised, because that was to be expected when a extremely potent foci bonds with its powerful master. It's a good thing that I put very strong wards up to keep this establishment intact as your bonding nearly broke them and I would have hated to see what would have happened if there hadn't been any wards. More than likely this whole place would have been levelled and a few of the surrounding shops as well."

Then once more, I let go and fell into the darkness below me, satisfied that I was whole and exhausted from all the excitement of the day.

6


End file.
